Here We Go Again
by CaptainCrunch231511
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has been travelling through time trying to correct his mistakes.Each time he has interfered with time it has ended in catastrophy. With one final attempt Dumbledore travels to the end of third year and puts his trust in Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

This Time Tomorrow

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Prelude:

Albus Dumbledore was alone in his study. It was yet another night when sleep had eluded him. As he sat down and sipped on a cup of warm milk, Albus was confronted by his own mortality. He knew that he was going to die soon. No he didn't know the exact day or time, but his time was soon. So many secrets. So many conspiracies; so many mistakes; if only he could find the right moment to change history and save his favourite student from so much pain and loss.

Being the most brilliant wizard since Merlin himself allowed him access to scrolls and magic that had been lost for eons. He found the spell in one of the journals kept by the great wizard. It would allow the spell caster to go back in time for one hour and influence events in that timeline and ultimately change the future. Of course there were the usual warnings about meddling with time – Dumbledore ignored those.

The spell itself was hard on the headmaster. It scrambled his brain and made him relive some of the moments of his life. The pain was almost unbearable. What did pain matter when he had so little time left? Weeks, days, hours; surely he didn't have months left; that would be too much to hope for.

Fate had allowed Dumbledore to see the results of his manipulations. Like some perverse puppet master he would pull on one of times threads and watch it all unravel. Later he would find himself asleep in his own bed with one hell of a migraine.

While sipping his warm milk, Dumbledore pondered why fate had given him this opportunity. Was he given the opportunity so that he, the great manipulator, could prove he was fates' master? Most assuredly not; Fate mocked him at every turn. Every scenario that he could come up with to change Harry Potter's fate had blown up in his face.

Albus thought that he would gladly fall on his knees and admit to being fates bitch if he could find a way to spare the Boy-Who-Lived the pain that Albus Dumbledore had inflicted upon him. With one last roll of the dice at his disposal he gambled everything on the person of Hermione Granger.

Now that he had admitted that this was the only choice he had left, it seemed right. Let the young couple fall in love as they had been destined to do before his interference had become permanent. Dumbledore shook his head; as always it was all done in the name of the greater good. This time he would give the boy the information that he had withheld until it was too late in this timeline. Trust in the heart and mind of Hermione Granger to save the saviour of the wizarding world.

Albus finished his glass of warm milk. He got up and retrieved his wand. With practiced ease He waved his wand in a circle and whispered, "Tempus disruptus." A portal to another time opened up and he stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

It was on the night that Harry and Hermione had saved Buckbeak and Sirius Black from certain death, or in Sirius' case, a fate worse than death. Harry Potter was asleep in a comfortable bed in the hospital wing, dreaming of the way that Hermione Granger was holding him as they flew on Buckbeak's back.

Without warning he felt that someone was trying to wake him up. A blackened hand was shaking his shoulder. Harry heard a voice whispering his name.

"Harry, I know that you're tired, but it is imperative that you wake up."

He opened his eyes and stretched. Standing before him was the blurry outline of Professor Dumbledore. He reached for his glasses and hurriedly put them on. As Harry studied the ancient headmaster, he thought that Dumbledore looked much older and very tired.

He sat up and was about to speak when Professor Dumbledore shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Dumbledore threw Harry his invisibility cloak. "Follow me Harry and please remain quiet until we reach our destination," the headmaster whispered.

Silently Harry got out of bed, draped the invisibility cloak over himself and followed Dumbledore up to the seventh floor. As they walked, Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be extremely agitated. His wand was out and he was looking around vigilantly. It was almost like he expected them to be attacked any second. The pair stopped in front of the portrait of Baranabas the Barmy. Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore paced back and forth three times in front of the painting. Suddenly, a door popped into existence on the wall in front of Dumbledore. The Professor held the door open with his good hand and gestured for Harry to enter the room.

Harry cautiously walked into the room and spotted two comfortable looking chairs in front of a roaring fire. Dumbledore entered the room after Harry and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Please sit down Harry; we do not have a great deal of time at our disposal. I know you have many questions to ask. Please don't be offended, but I first must apologize to you for placing you with the Dursley's. I know that they have been extremely cruel to you."

Harry looked at the ancient Headmaster curiously. All of his questions seemed to be firing around in his mind. All at once they burst out in a constant stream. "Why did you bring me here? What is the place? What happened to your hand?" Harry paused and took a deep breath. He looked like he was getting to fire another barrage of questions, however Dumbledore put his hand up and Harry relaxed a little.

Dumbledore looked kindly at his favourite pupil. "We are in the room called the Room of Requirement, or the come and go room if you asked one of the house elves. I am from the future Harry, almost three years in the future to be precise. I brought you here to give you information to help you defeat Tom Riddle. As for what happened to my hand, I will get to that story in short order." Dumbledore then looked to an imaginary person beside him, "_I'm sorry Minerva, but I believe that he is better off growing up away from all that._" The Headmaster shook his head again, "I apologize Harry all this time travel has muddled my brain."

Harry just stared at Professor Dumbledore, thinking that the old man had finally gone insane.

"Harry, Voldemort has already taken so much from you. In the future you will lose even more people that are dear to you. I had to come back in time and see if I could spare you some of the grief that is coming your way. _Yes, and Severus, please keep an eye on Quirrel for me._" Dumbledore shook his head again. "I have been going back in time to try and correct my mistakes, and each time I do things seem to end in disaster. This is my last chance Harry and I only have forty eight minutes left to try and change your future."

Dumbledore waved his wand and two crystal classes appeared on a small end table. He then summoned a bottle of amber coloured liquid and poured some into each glass. "Tell me Harry; how do you feel about Miss Granger?"

Harry's face blushed red as he thought for a minute, "She's my best friend, like a sister to me."

The Headmaster shook his head, "This is one of the many things that I need to apologize for Harry. You were beginning to fall in love with Hermione last year and I gave you and her potions to alter how you saw each other. Instead of a romantic relationship developing, the potion caused you to see each other in a platonic way – more like a brother and sister." Dumbledore reached into the pocket of his robes and gave Harry two small vials of a turquoise coloured potion. "These will reverse the effects of the potion. If you don't have a chance to get Hermione alone before you leave, or on the train, then see if it is possible to visit her over the summer."

Harry took the vials in his hand. "Yes sir, I'll see that she gets this. If I may Professor; can I ask why you did this to us?"

Dumbledore began to squirm in his chair like a school boy caught outside after curfew. "_Professor Snape, have you searched all of your students' belongings for dark artefacts that may have belonged to the Dark Lord?_" Dumbledore shook his head again. "I'm sorry; I thought that it would be for your benefit if Lord Voldemort didn't find out about your feelings for Miss Granger. I intended to reverse the potion after you defeated him. Of course, I didn't take into account that just by being a muggle born and a friend of yours that she was already in great danger.

Harry's temper began to get the best of him. "You had no right sir! That could mess up a lot of people's lives. What would happen if I don't defeat Voldemort until after we are both married and have children with people that we believe we are in love with?

Dumbledore had a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry Harry; I thought it was for the greater good. I remember two years ago that you asked me why Voldemort was after you. In my time line I waited for two more years to tell you and then only after a tragedy had befallen one of your loved ones. In that timeline, I underestimated you; however, I believe that you are ready for the knowledge now. I have two stipulations that you must agree to. First you must tell no one but Miss Granger and the second is that you and Miss Granger must begin studying occlumency."

Harry just nodded his acceptance and Dumbledore handed Harry a slip of parchment from his robes. "Tomorrow, I want you to order this book from Flourish and Blotts." Dumbledore recited the prophecy to Harry and made sure that he had memorized it.

"Excuse me sir, are you sure that this prophecy refers to me? How did Voldemort find out about it?"Harry asked the ancient professor.

Dumbledore once again wore a guilty expression on his face. "Yes Harry; the prophecy refers to you." Dumbledore pointed at Harry's scar. "The dark lord will mark him as his equal. Don't let Voldemort lure you to the hall of prophecy, he doesn't know the contents of the entire prophecy and that is where the record of the prophecy is stored. As for how Voldemort found out about it, I was interviewing a prospective teacher when she gave the prophecy. Unfortunately a spy overheard the first part of the prophecy and managed to disappear before we could apprehend him." Dumbledore swallowed once and looked nervously at the floor as he knew that he had lied to Harry once again. However, Harry already had enough reasons to hate Professor Snape and he didn't need one more.

"Do you know who the spy was? I would like to thank him for destroying my life." Harry asked, his voice was laced with hatred.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you're not ready to know who the spy was or to forgive him for his mistake."

Dumbledore refilled both glasses with the sweet tasting oak matured mead. They both took a long drink and then the Headmaster took a look at his watch. "Do you remember the diary that you destroyed last year? What would you say if I told you that the reason it possessed Miss Weasley was because it contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. He has created five others and during the summer he will create one more."

Harry wore a shocked expression on his face. "How did he manage to split his soul sir?"

Dumbledore's wore a confused expression for a brief time and he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. "_Remus, do you know of any way that Sirius could enter the castle undetected?_" He hit his head again as his thoughts were getting cloudy again. "I'm sorry Harry. The objects are called horcruxes. You create a horcrux by committing murder. This shatters the soul and you enclose the fragment of soul in an object. That way if your body is destroyed you will still be alive and able to return to life. Tom Riddle used objects that once belonged to the founders to hold fragments of his soul. There was the diary, a ring and a locket that once belonged to Slytherin, a cup that belonged to Hufflepuff and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. This summer he will create another one and enclose it in a snake. I injured my hand when I found the ring in the Gaunt shack near little Hangleton. Foolishly I put it on and the curse did this to my hand. If not for the actions of Severus Snape I would be dead."

"Sir, you said that he made seven horcruxes I have only counted six. Do you know where the seventh is?" Harry asked with a curious expression on his face.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "You are the seventh horcrux Harry. When the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort a fragment of his unstable soul latched itself onto you. _Please Severus; remember your promise."_ Dumbledore paused again to re-order his thoughts. "Unfortunately, the only way that I can figure to remove it is for you to confront Voldemort and let him hit you with killing curse once again. I'm not sure if you will survive it a second time though."

Harry was irate. "You mean that I have a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul inside me and the only way for me to get rid of it is to wait until he gets his body back again and then stand there defenceless and let him hit me with the killing curse? If that's the case, then why do you want Hermione and I to fall in love? Wouldn't that kill her to watch me die like that?"

This time, there were actually tears falling on Dumbledore's cheeks. "He will have power the Dark Lord knows not. The power that the Voldemort doesn't understand is love. Harry if anything can allow you to survive this it is the love that you and Miss Granger share."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, although he really didn't understand how being in love with Hermione could save him from dying. He watched in shock as Dumbledore began to scream in terror as he slowly faded from sight.

"_Please don't hurt her! Hurt me instead! Ahhhhhh! Arianna please don't be dead, please don't be dead."_ With a slight pop Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Harry slowly made his way back to the hospital wing pondering all the things that the future Dumbledore had told him. He crawled back into the warm bed, his brain swimming with knowledge of the future. Thousands of questions now raced through Harry's mind. Unfortunately, the man who could give him the answers that he desired would not volunteer the information until much later. Harry closed his eyes only to be awoken hours later by a nightmarish vision of Hermione being tortured by Voldemort.

Harry thrashed around in his bed. His frantic screams awoke Hermione and Ron. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office to check on Harry. "Not her, not her, please don't kill Hermione."

He continued to thrash around as the Madam Pomfrey and Ron tried to restrain him. It was only the soothing voice and intoxicating scent of parchment and flowers that caused Harry to settle down.

"It's alright Harry, I'm here." she whispered over and over again. Hermione gently stoked Harry's hair and he visibly relaxed.

After being checked over by Madam Pomfrey, the trio made their way from the hospital wing to the great hall for breakfast. After going upstairs to pack their trunks, Ron, Harry and Hermione went out to visit Hagrid.

While having tea with an over excited Hagrid they were informed of Buckbeaks escape. The three shared a look as Hagrid began to talk about Sirius Black and the resignation of Remus Lupin.

Harry managed to catch up with the professor as he was packing up his office. Remus returned the Marauder's map back to Harry and the two said goodbye.

Harry made his way up to the owlery and sent a short note requesting two copies of the book that the future Dumbledore had asked him to buy. He then made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he saw Ron and Hermione carrying his trunk down the staircase. The trio made their way downstairs and out to the carriages.

During the ride to the Hogwarts Express, Harry tried to figure out how to get Hermione alone so that he could tell her about the strange visitor that he had during the night and to give her the potion that would expose their true feelings. Unfortunately Ron hung around the two like a lost puppy afraid to let them out of his sight. Harry spent the rest of the trip wondering what would happen when he and Hermione took the potions.

Harry was so out of it that he barley registered the fact that Ron had invited Hermione and him to the World cup during the summer. As the train pulled into King's Cross station, Hermione shook Harry's shoulder gently to let him know that they had arrived.

Ron was so excited about the owl that Sirius had given him that he grabbed his trunk and ran to where his mother was waiting. Harry and Hermione managed to unload their trunks together and they walked out the entry way. As the pair passed though the barrier between platforms nine and ten Hermione saw her parents and ran to hug them. Harry grabbed the trolley that Hermione had been pushing and dragged it over to her. With each and every step that he took he wished that he had a loving family to come home to just like Hermione did.

It was Amanda Granger that spotted Harry waiting patiently to let Hermione take her cart. She spotted the black haired boy wearing oversized clothes looking at her husband, Paul, hugging his daughter. Amanda gave a kind smile to Harry. "Thank you for bringing Hermione's trunk. I'm Amanda Granger Hermione's mother; and you are?"

"Harry Potter; Mrs Granger, I'm Hermione's friend." He shook Mrs. Granger's hand.

"So you're the Harry Potter that my daughter keeps writing home about. Somehow I thought you would be taller. Then again I was only going by my daughter's descriptions of all the heroic things that you've done."

Harry blushed at Amanda's comments.

"MUM!" Hermione shouted. It appeared that she had heard her mother's comments and was blushing with embarrassment.

Amanda Granger took the time to introduce Harry to her husband Paul Granger. "Honey, this is Hermione's friend Harry Potter." The two men shook hands and smiled at each other.

Just then a purple faced Vernon Dursley came and clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's enough of that nonsense boy. We need to be going. Now get to the car you little freak!"

Paul Granger was a large man who stood close to 6' 7" tall and weighed nearly 18 stone. (250 lbs) Unlike Vernon his body was well toned and muscular from playing for the Maldon Rugby Club since he finished secondary school. He grabbed Vernon's wrist and twisted it off Harry's shoulder. Vernon groaned in pain. "Harry will come when he has finished saying goodbye to his friend."

Vernon nodded his head and backed off a few paces as Paul released his arm.

Amanda Granger turned towards Harry and asked, "Does your uncle always treat you this way Harry?"

Harry looked at the ground and shook his head.

Paul turned his head to watch Harry's response. He then nodded his head in understanding. "Don't worry Harry; you can stay with us for a while this summer. We'll pick you up next Friday at 10:30." Paul pulled a pen and a small note pad from his pocket. "What's your address son?"

Harry looked up at Paul, "number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, sir."

Paul glared at Vernon again, "I assume that's all right with you?" Vernon nodded his head. "Good, and if Harry tells me that you have mistreated him in any way during the week that he is with you, I'll come back for a private discussion."

Hermione left with her parents. She had a large smile on her face. Her first friend was going to get to spend the summer at her place.

Vernon Dursley began to walk towards the car park, his face an angry shade of red. Harry dutifully began to follow his uncle. He could hardly believe his luck; he only had to spend one week with his family and then he would be free.


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer of Our Discontent

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

The ride to the Dursley's seemed to take no time at all. When Uncle Vernon pulled the car into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive, he got out of the car and opened the boot and then walked inside the house without so much as a word or a glance at Harry. When Harry arrived in the door with his trunk and Hedwig's cage Vernon just pointed at the stairs. Harry got the message and went directly to his room and placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the middle of the room. He flopped on his bed and began trying to figure out how to tell Hermione about what Dumbledore had said. The part that distressed Harry the most was having to tell Hermione that they had been given potions last year by the Headmaster. How would she react when she found out that they were supposed to more than friends?

Petunia Dursley marched upstairs to Harry's room. She glared at Harry with contempt on her face. "All right you lying little freak, what have been telling those friends of yours about us?"

Harry looked at his aunt. "Honestly Aunt Petunia, I didn't say anything about my life here. I've got better things to talk about then you and Uncle Vernon. Mr. Granger only reacted when he saw the way that Uncle Vernon greeted me."

"See that you don't tell any lies about us you piece of filth." Aunt Petunia was about to leave, but turned around suddenly. "You will stay in your room at all times. The only time that you are allowed to leave is to go to the bathroom. You will take your meals in here. You are not to speak to any member of my family. When your freak friends come to pick you up next week you will be outside with your belongings at 10:00 and wait there until they arrive. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes Aunt Petunia."

He smiled to himself. Summer was getting better by the minute. Not only was he escaping the Dursley's in one week, he didn't have any chores and didn't have to speak to the Dursleys. That was about as good as things got for Harry.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On the way home from King's Cross station the Grangers chatted happily. Hermione filled her mum and dad in on all the happenings at school including the rescue of Harry's godfather Sirius Black. When they got home Hermione and her father put her trunk in her room while Amanda Granger prepared supper. As she lay down to take a nap, Hermione wondered how Harry was making out at his Aunt's house. She closed her eyes and dreamed of flying with Harry on the back of Buckbeak.

In no time at all her father was calling Hermione downstairs for supper. It was there that they began to talk about Harry staying for the summer. "Paul, do you realize that you invited the one boy that Hermione fancies to stay for the summer?" teased Amanda.

Hermione blushed a bright pink. "Mum, I do not fancy Harry; he's more like a brother to me."

Paul looked at his daughter, "When did that change pumpkin?"

Amanda chimed in, "From the letters that you wrote home in your first and second year I thought you would have figured out the names of all the future little Potters that you were going to bring into the world."

Hermione's face went from light pink to a deep crimson. "Mum! Harry could go out with any girl in the school that he wanted to. Why on earth would he fancy a bushy haired, buck-toothed bookworm? Besides, he fancies a girl on the Ravenclaw quidditch team"

"Oh honey, please don't put yourself down like that. You are going to grow into a beautiful young woman. I'm sure that Harry isn't as dense as that other boy you hang around with. He'll figure things out pretty quickly."

Time seemed to fly by at the Granger house. Hermione wasn't sure who was looking forward to Harry's visit more her or her father. Paul Granger had always wanted a son. It's not that he was upset with having a daughter it was just that he hoped that Amanda would have been able to have more than one child. She had had a difficult time giving birth to Hermione and had been unable to conceive after that.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On Wednesday the books that he had ordered arrived by owl. Harry untied the heavy package from the owl and offered it a couple of owl treats and a drink of water. The owl gave a hoot in thanks and then flew to the Hedwig's cage for a drink of water. Harry looked up at his own owl and smiled. "Fancy a trip to Hermione's Hedwig? You can take this book that I got for her and then you might as well stay there because I will be joining you on Friday."

Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of Parchment from his desk.

_Dear Hermione;_

_Before we left school Professor Dumbledore suggested that I begin to learn occlumency, so I thought that you could help me with it. I took the opportunity to order you a copy of the book as well. I know that I will be arriving on Friday, but I thought that you might like to start reading it before I got there. I told Hedwig that she should stay with you until I get there on Friday. _

_The muggles have been ignoring me. It's been like a vacation staying here. I don't even have chores to do. I'm looking forward to eating a decent meal as my cousin Dudley is on a diet so the whole family has to be on one as well. As usual my aunt insists that Dudley gets to eat twice as much as me._

_I can't wait to see you on Friday._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry than lay down on his bed and began to read Occlumency – How to keep your thoughts to yourself He read the introduction and completed the first meditation exercise. It wasn't very difficult. Harry closed his eyes and slowly counted and breathed just the way the book had instructed him. Deep breath – one – exhale – inhale two – exhale … Harry did 5 sets of ten breaths and felt a little more relaxed and focused. He continued to read to the end of the first chapter and then began to sift through his memories as the book had suggested.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione woke up on Thursday morning to Hedwig tapping her beak on the window. Hermione got up and opened the window. Hedwig flew to Hermione's desk and allowed Hermione to untie the package from Harry. She smiled at the owl. "I guess you will be staying until Harry arrives, well let me get you some water then." Hermione left the room and returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of water and a couple of slices of bacon. Crookshanks eyed the large bird with interest. Hedwig just gave an indignant hoot and turned her back.

Hermione sat down on her bed and read through the book completely in a matter of hours. She then went back and read the first chapter and completed the first exercise as Harry had done. 'I wonder why Professor Dumbledore wants us to learn to guide our minds from attack.' After lunch she spent her time contemplating the many reasons for Harry and her to learn occlumency. In the end, all she could conclude is that he had some important information for them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On Friday morning, Harry packed all lf his belongings and got dressed in the best of Dudley's castoffs. He carried his trunk out the door at 9:30 and waited patiently for the Grangers to pick him up. At 10:00 a black Jaguar pulled up to Privet Drive. Hermione got out of the passenger seat and tackled Harry with a ferocious hug that sent both of them sprawling on the ground.

Harry readjusted the glasses that had almost flown off his head. "It's good to see you too Hermione. Both teens laughed. Paul gave Harry a hand putting his trunk in the boot. He then got into the back seat and listened to Hermione as she talked to her father.

Upon arriving at the Grangers', Hermione helped Harry unload his trunk and showed him to the guest room. After Hermione gave him a quick tour of the house they went back into the kitchen for lunch. Harry immediately took a liking to the Grangers and their house. It was a large and stylish home, tastefully decorated, but not overly pretentious.

Paul and Amanda Granger seemed to be outgoing and friendly people. He could see that they genuinely cared for their only daughter.

Paul smiled at Harry and began to engage him in small talk. "Well Harry, you look like you're in pretty good shape. Did you ever play any rugby?"

Harry smiled, "I played a little bit in middle school P.E. class but that's about it. I would have liked to play scrum half but my cousin Dudley played prop and I wanted to stay away from him so I ended up on the wing."

Hermione frowned at her father, "Daddy you're not going to sit here and talk rugby all lunch time with Harry are you?" She then turned to Harry, "Daddy played lock for the Red Lions when they toured Australia, New Zealand and South Africa. He would have played for England in the world cup but he tore the anterior cruciate ligament in his right knee."

Paul grinned; leave it to his daughter to have memorized the details of his career. Amanda glared at Paul and began rant that reminded Harry of Hermione when she got wound up.

"Paul Granger we will not sit here all afternoon while you tell Harry all of your rugby stories and if you say one more word about that damn game then you will be sleeping on the couch tonight.' She smiled sweetly at Harry. "Don't mind us Harry we have to be firm when it comes to Paul and his second wife." Amanda looked at Harry's clothes and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't mean to offend you Harry, but are those the only clothes you have? They really don't fit you well."

Harry's face began to turn red. "My aunt and uncle refuse to waste money on clothes for me. They think that wearing Dudley's hand me downs is good enough." Harry began to get pale and his palms were getting sweaty as he saw Amanda and Hermione's faces began to light up.

"Well I think it's time we take Harry on a little shopping trip. What do you think Hermione?" Amanda laughed.

Hermione sized Harry up. "I think that's an excellent idea mum. You don't mind Harry, right?"

Harry swallowed nervously. Paul came to his rescue, "If I can't talk about my sport, then you can't spend the afternoon dragging poor Harry from store to store and playing dress up."

Amanda smiled at her husband, "All right dear, have it your way. Hermione and I will go shopping on our own and you can take Harry to get a new wardrobe."

"All right Harry let's go." He kissed Amanda and Hermione goodbye and led Harry outside. On the way past the door, he grabbed the keys to the jaguar and led Harry out to the garage.

Hermione smiled at her mum, "Dad must really like Harry if he's taking him shopping for clothes."

"Yes, but it cuts down on our fun and especially yours. I planned on making Harry spend at least an hour trying on swimsuits." Amanda laughed at her daughter's scandalized face.

"For the last time mum, I don't fancy Harry!"

"Well maybe we should get you a new two piece just in case you happen to change your mind this summer." The two women left in Amanda's Landrover for the nearest shopping mall.

On the way to the shop, Paul questioned Harry about life with the Dursleys. As Harry talked, Paul's face began to get red and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I tell you Harry, if I ever meet up with that uncle of yours again I am going to kick the crap out of him. Now don't worry about paying for these clothes, it's my treat."

Harry began to get embarrassed about Paul treating him like a son. "I can't let you do that sir. If we can go by the Leaky cauldron then I can get some money from my vault."

Paul shook his head in disagreement. "How about we compromise Harry? I will pay for your clothes and then you can pay me back when we go to Diagon ally to get your books."

"That works for me Mr. Granger."

The two men got out of the car and walked into the men's clothing store. The girl at the cashier eyed Harry appreciatively while the manager walked up to Paul and greeted him like an old friend. Paul introduced the man to Harry.

Within minutes Harry was measured up and had a dozen outfits that fit him perfectly. After paying the store for Harry's clothes the two went to the sports store, where Mr. Granger insisted on buying Harry a rugby kit and a couple pairs of swimming trunks.

Next Mr. Granger took Harry to the club house where they played darts and talked rugby.

At 5:00 Amanda called Paul on his mobile and asked that he bring dinner home.

"You're right Hermione, the boys probably finished their shopping in about an hour and then your father dragged Harry off to the clubhouse by the sound of things."

Harry was having one of the best days of his life. It was almost like having a real father. As Harry and Paul were waiting for the food that Amanda had ordered Harry tried to thank Paul for all he had done. "Thank you for today Mr. Granger. I had an amazing time. To tell you the truth it was almost like having a father again."

Paul grabbed Harry in a one armed hug. "I enjoyed today as much as you did, Harry. It was like having a son. I tell you what, since Hermione says you're like a brother to her, why don't you call me dad – if you like. I'm sure Amanda wouldn't mind in the least if you called her mum."

Harry looked into the large man's face. "Thanks dad."

The two men arrived home with dinner and Harry's shopping. Harry raced upstairs and put his new purchases on the bed and then washed up for supper.

After a delicious dinner and a game of Monopoly, which Hermione won, Harry went upstairs to put his new things away.

Amanda and Hermione went upstairs with him to inspect his purchases. Harry took all the clothing out of the bags and showed the women who actually approved of Harry and Paul's choices. As they were putting Harry's clothes away Harry and Hermione began to talk.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay Hermione. Your parents are brilliant."

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione was not in the mood for small talk. "Cut the crap Harry; why does Dumbledore want us to learn occlumency? By the way, thank you for the book."

Harry shook his head and tried to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Hermione to want to know what was going on as soon as possible. "On the night we spent in the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore came to talk to me. The thing of it is that it wasn't our Professor Dumbledore – he was from the future. He told me why Voldemort is after me and how Voldemort is still alive."

Hermione's face lost all colour as she could hardly believe what Harry was telling her. "You mean that you know why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to kill you?" Harry nodded in response. Hermione continued to question him, "And you know how he is still alive? No wonder Dumbledore wanted us to learn occlumency. Why does he want you to share all of this with just me and not Ron?"

"As much as I would like to tell you tonight, I think it would be best if we left things here for the time being. I would like to be able to tell you everything at one time. Good night Hermione."

Hermione's face began to turn red and her eyes narrowed. "Harry, how can you leave me hanging like this? I won't sleep a wink if I don't know what is going on!"

Instead of being frustrated Harry's mouth formed a sad smile. "Hermione what we have to talk about tomorrow is magic at its darkest. I think you will sleep better not knowing."

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to share anything else tonight, she decided to make her way to bed. "Alright Harry, you win. We'll find some time to talk tomorrow and I expect you to tell me everything that happened that night."

Hermione turned from the room and left for her own. That night when she was finally able to sleep she began to dream of things that she hadn't dreamed of in over a year. Hermione dreamed of the secret thrill that she got whenever she hugged Harry and the way he used to make knees go weak and her heart race whenever he smiled at her.

Harry's dreams were much darker. He was in a dungeon chained to one wall. On the opposite wall were all of the people that Harry cared for. In the middle of the room was none other than Lord Voldemort. In the dream Voldemort taunted Harry, telling him it was his destiny to join with the dark lord. Every time Harry refused his offer, another of the people he cared for was murdered. At last there was only Hermione left. Voldemort looked at Harry. "Swear allegiance to me Potter and I will spare her."

Not wanting anything to happen to Hermione, Harry agreed to join with the dark lord. The chains that held Harry's wrists snapped open. Voldemort gave his wand to Harry and ordered, "Kill her!" Seemingly of its accord Harry's wand arm raised and pointed the wand at Hermione and the words left his lips.

Harry Potter woke up screaming in terror. Hermione and her parents rushed into Harry's room only to see his body thrashing around on the bed and Harry shouting incoherent phrases. She did the one thing that seemed so natural to her and wrapped Harry in a hug and whispered comforting words to him. Almost at once Harry settled down into a peaceful sleep.

Thinking that Harry was alright, Hermione let go of him. Just as suddenly as Harry's nightmare had stopped it started again. Hermione quickly hugged Harry again and gave her parents a questioning look.

"It's alright Hermione," Paul smiled, "You can stay here, Harry needs you."

Hermione released Harry long enough to get under the covers and then wrapped him in a protective hug.

Amanda and Paul returned to their own room. Amanda smirked at her husband, "Paul, you do realize that you just told our only child to climb into bed with a boy that you barely know."

"What could I do Amanda; it was the only way that we were going to be able to get to sleep again."

"Paul Granger, you know that you can't fool me. You really like Harry and you wouldn't mind one little bit if he was to be your son in law some day." She gave her husband a sleepy smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's hard not to like him Amanda. We've both listened to Hermione's stories about him. Yesterday when I took him shopping I asked Harry about his home life. Did you know that he has had to do most of the cooking and cleaning for his Aunt and Uncle since he was four years old? While his guardians were never physically abusive to him they did treat him horribly; including making him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven years old. Your right I wouldn't mind if he was my son in law one day. I'd work on adopting him tomorrow if I thought that we could do it." Paul pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her before going to sleep.

In the morning Harry woke up to the strange sensation of his body feeling like it was being squeezed in a vice. He spat out a mouthful of hair and slowly opened his eyes. There, inches from his own was the face of Hermione Granger. Harry began to panic. How on earth did he end up in bed with his best friend? Harry thought to himself that if Paul or Amanda found them like this, they would throw Harry out in the street. That is if Hermione's dad didn't kill him first.

With a great effort he pried Hermione's arm from around his shoulder and snuck out of bed. After washing up and brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Harry went down stairs and made his way to the kitchen to put last night's dishes away and cook breakfast.

Amanda heard someone rustling around downstairs. She was about to wake up Paul when she smelled the aroma of someone cooking breakfast. Amanda was sure that it wasn't Hermione. She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers and went downstairs to talk to Harry.

Harry startled as Amanda came into the kitchen and thanked him for making breakfast. To Amanda, Harry appeared nervous like he was expecting to be punished for doing something wrong.

"Harry, I think that I know what's bothering you."

Harry's face turned pale and he started to shake. "It's not what you think Mrs. Granger. I don't know how Hermione ended up there, but I assure you that nothing happened. I will get my things and leave as soon as Hermione wakes up."

Amanda held her hand up and gestured for Harry to stop. "It's alright Harry; you're not in any trouble. Last night you were having a nightmare and the only way that you would settle down was when Hermione hugged you. We told her that it was alright if she stayed with you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mrs. Granger, I'll try not to let it happen again."

"What's with the Mrs. Granger stuff, Harry? Last night you were calling me mum. I know it has only been a day, but you already seem like family to us." Amanda asked in a hurt voice. Harry's cheeks began to burn and he turned his attention back to the breakfast he was making. Amanda Granger didn't miss the tear that trailed down Harry's cheek.

"Harry, I think that this is magic its most pure and simple form. It's so simple that even muggles like my husband and I can see it. It is the magic of love, Harry, Hermione cares for you and so do we."

Harry stopped fussing with breakfast; he turned around and hugged Amanda. It was the first physical expression of affection that he had freely given to anyone in his memory.

Paul and Hermione had been listening to Amanda talk with Harry. Together they walked into the kitchen and engaged in a warm family hug before sitting down to a hardy breakfast.

After breakfast was over Hermione led Harry up to her room. After she closed the door she turned to face Harry. "Harry we need to talk."

Harry sat down on the chair by her desk and faced Hermione. "Thank you for comforting me last night. At school, I would cast a silencing charm before I went to sleep. That way I wouldn't wake anybody else when the nightmares came."

"You're welcome Harry, but that's not what I wanted to talk about and you know it. I want to you to tell me everything that happened when you talked to the future Dumbledore.

Harry took a deep breath and started his tale from the beginning. "I woke up to someone shaking my arm and talking to me. When I saw that it was Professor Dumbledore I started to speak, but he stopped me. He gave me my cloak and led me to some place called the room of requirement. The funny thing was that it was Dumbledore, but he seemed older and much more tired. The first thing that he did was to apologize for placing me with the Dursleys."

Hermione nodded her head, "I know that they were horrible to you, Harry."

"Next he asked me how I felt about you. When I told him that you are like a sister to me he shook his head. Professor Dumbledore said that he thought that the two of us were beginning to fall in love during second year so he gave us a potion that would alter how we saw each other. I think his words were to change our feelings from romantic to platonic. Then he gave me two vials of potion that he said would act as an antidote for the potion that he had given us."

Hermione stared at Harry with her mouth open in an expression of disbelief. "Do you still have the potions Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, "They're in my trunk, I wasn't sure if we should take them or not."

"Can you get them please Harry?"

Harry stood up and walked to his room and retrieved the vials. He handed one to Hermione and kept the other one for himself. Hermione took the cap off the potion and was about to drink it when Harry stopped her. "Please don't drink the potion until you hear everything Hermione. By the end of this you may not want to be anywhere near me."

Harry told Hermione about the prophecy and how it pertained to him. Then Harry explained what horcruxes were and how they are made. Finally, Harry listed what Dumbledore thought the horcruxes were.

Hermione was dumbfounded. "You weren't lying when you said that this was dark magic Harry."

"That isn't the worst of it Hermione. Dumbledore told me that on the night that Voldemort tried to kill me, a piece of his soul latched onto mine. I'm a horcrux, Hermione and Dumbledore thinks that the only way to get rid of it is to let Voldemort kill me without defending myself. He also thought that your love might save me, but he wasn't sure. Now I will understand if you never want to see me again. If that's the case then I will leave right now."

Harry got up to leave. He was astonished when Hermione took the vial of potion that she had been holding and drank it down. She then looked at Harry expectantly. "Drink the potion please, Harry. If falling in love with you is the only way to help you then I will do it in an instant."

Harry reached into his pocket and drank down the small vial of potion.

Neither teen felt any differently after drinking the potion. Hermione got up off of her bed and hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Both teens blushed deeply and looked away from each other. Harry felt himself harden after her embrace. He quickly went back to his room to get dressed for the day.

Hermione also got dressed and went downstairs to talk things over with her parents. For some reason Amanda and Paul weren't the least bit surprised when Hermione told how her emotions had been manipulated.

"How do you feel about Harry now that you tried this potion dear?" Amanda asked.

"I felt like I wanted to do a whole lot more than hug him and hiss him on the cheek." Hermione blushed again and both of her parents laughed. They knew exactly the kind of emotions were running though their daughter.

"Do you think that Harry feels the same way about you now?" Amanda asked.

Hermione nodded her head and got even more embarrassed. "When I was hugging him I felt something hard press against my stomach."

"Don't worry Hermione that is a natural response when a teenaged male is hugged by a pretty girl." Amanda looked at her husband. "Paul you should go upstairs and talk to Harry. He's probably afraid that you want to castrate him or something for getting excited when Hermione hugged him."

"You mean that you want me to go upstairs and give him the talk." Paul groaned.

"That's exactly what I mean dear and don't worry I will be giving the same talk to Hermione."

After their talks, the two teens could barely look at each other without getting embarrassed. After lunch Amanda suggested that they go for a walk and talk things over.

As Harry and Hermione left for their walk. Their hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they reached out to each other and their fingers entwined. Hermione led Harry to one of her favourite spots along the sea shore.

Harry and Hermione shared a gentle first kiss after Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend. Their first kiss was awkward as they both lacked experience. Hermione insisted that they practice until they got things right. After an hour on the beach where they did very little talking, Harry and Hermione returned home hand in hand. Both Paul and Amanda were happy for the teens.

The summer seemed to fly by in a whirl of homework, studying occlumency and summer kisses. Before they knew it, it was almost time for Harry's birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer of Our Discontent continued

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

It was late July when Albus Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts after a month of strenuous meetings at the headquarters of the international confederation of wizards in Vienna. With all the staff and students gone on summer holidays, the castle was empty. After spending several hours in his office catching up on paperwork, Professor Dumbledore then had a light supper in his quarters.

Before retiring for the night he went into his private study to read a portion of Merlin's journals. He lifted the ancient manuscript off of his desk and found a letter underneath it. What intrigued him most about the letter was not how it got in his private study, but why it was addressed to him in his own handwriting.

With a feeling of trepidation he unsealed the letter and began to read. Then with a loud crash the glass of brandy that he had been sipping fell from his hand.

_Dear Albus:_

_I am writing this letter to you from almost three years in your future. As I sit here, a dying man, contemplating all the mistakes that I have made in my life in the name of the greater good – I have chosen to say sod it all._

_The secrets that we have kept and the manipulations that we have carried out have done as much harm as they have done good. I know that you will say that I should look at the bigger picture. Screw the bigger picture and the greater good. Time is precious to me. I don't know how much time that I have left, but I will dedicate every last breath to making the life of Harry Potter better._

_We have interfered with his life since before he was born. In order to rectify that, I have traveled back in time trying to undo our mistakes. I know what you are about to say Albus. Yes, time travel is dangerous and I have watched the results of my manipulations backfire in the name of sparing Harry Potter from more pain and loss. I have tried everything from saving our sister to having Tom Riddle adopted into a loving magical family. All of my attempts have ended in catastrophe. _

_Finally, the only alternative was to undo one of our manipulations and to give up some of our precious secrets to Harry. I plan undoing the potion that you gave to Harry and Hermione in their second year. You must not interfere with the bond that is hopefully forming between them. In addition to this I will be telling Harry the prophecy and everything that we know about Tom's horcruxes. _

_I know that you told yourself that manipulating the bond of love that was developing between them was to protect Hermione and her family from the danger that they would be in. You know that the truth of the matter is that you did not want to have to compete for Harry's loyalty. Albus I have to tell you that he is by far the better man and he will be loyal to the people that he trusts._

_Before you go rushing off to obliviate Harry, Hermione and whoever they have confided in, consider the fact that what the power Harry has that Voldemort doesn't is love. Trust in the heart, intelligence and courage of Hermione to save Harry._

_Before I go, there a few things that you must do to ensure that Harry has a better life:_

_Help Sirius clear his name. (You know that there is enough evidence to free him if he is given a trial.)_

_Train Harry and Hermione to survive Voldemort's return. _

_Begin your hunt for the horcruxes now._

_If you can do these things then we may yet win this war and minimize Harry's suffering._

_Albus the future now rests in your hands. _

_Sincerely,_

_You_

_Three years from now_

_p.s. if you do not do more to aid the people who will contest with you for Harry's loyalty then you will lose him._

Albus didn't bother to repair the broken glass. Instead, he just took the bottle and began to guzzle the contents. He kept drinking until he passed out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

At the Grangers' home, Hermione and her mother were making dinner. "Mum, Harry's birthday is coming up and I was thinking that I would like to do something special for him."

Amanda looked at her daughter with a smile. "I think that it would be alright if you arranged a party and invited a few of his friends over."

Hermione shook her head. "Mum that's not quite what I was thinking about. I know that Harry has never had a birthday party before and the only presents that he has gotten are from his friends, but I'd rather we did something more personal. Harry hates to be the centre of attention, so I was thinking we could go on a family outing to somewhere that Harry has never been and after that I would like to take him out to dinner. You know, just the two of us."

Amanda gave her daughter a calculating look. You really know Harry well, don't you honey?"

Hermione's cheeks began to blush pink as she replied, "Sometimes I think I know Harry better than he knows himself."

She moved to give Hermione a hug. "I assume that you spent as much time studying Harry as you did your school subjects." smirked Amanda.

The mother daughter moment was interrupted by Paul coming into the kitchen after an afternoon of trying to teach Harry how to play golf. Paul smiled at his girls; he really enjoyed having Hermione home.

Amanda turned to kiss her husband and then Hermione wrapped him in a hug. She looked over her father's shoulder for Harry, but couldn't see him. "Where's Harry, Dad?" Hermione asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

Paul smiled happily, "Don't worry, Harry insisted on cutting the grass after he got home. I'm sure that he'll be finished in a few minutes."

Hermione returned her father's smile and dashed outside to see for herself. Amanda looked up at her husband. "I think that your little girl has it bad, Paul."

Paul grimaced, "I know she does, and if Harry wasn't such a good kid I would be more upset about it. What can you say against a boy who has already saved your daughter's life more than once? What's more is that I get the impression that he would do it again in a heartbeat."

"It sound to like Hermione's not the only one who's got it bad." Amanda said teasingly.

"Tell me that you don't like him just as much as I do Amanda, or that you'd rather have Harry at his relatives than here." Paul shot back.

"I'm not trying to argue with you honey. I'm just saying that it's not like you to be so accepting. Just remember last year in that friendly when the linesman glanced at Hermione's bum and you tackled him instead of the guy with the ball."

"And your point is what? That he should have been watching the game instead of staring at my daughter's arse." chuckled Paul.

"You know I love you, Paul Granger, but sometimes you can be such a Neanderthal." Amanda hit him on the chest playfully.

At supper it was Amanda Granger that brought up the topic of Harry's birthday. "Hermione was telling me that it's your birthday in a few days Harry. I was wondering if there was anything special that you wanted to do."

"Actually you have already given me the best present that I could ask for Mum; you got me away from the Dursley's. So I will be happy to just spend my birthday here with your family and not make any fuss over it."

"Nonsense, Harry; you're birthday should be celebrated. If you won't say what you want to do, then I'll just have to let Hermione plan your day." Hermione smiled brightly at him and Harry could see the wheels spinning inside her head.

On the morning of his birthday, Harry was woken up by a bushy haired girl jumping on top of him. "Wake up Harry, it your birthday and we've got a lot to do today." Hermione then kissed him on the cheek. After a warm shower, Harry walked into the kitchen to find a large stack of presents waiting for him as well as all of his favourite breakfast foods. He patiently ate his breakfast while the Grangers stared at him curiously.

At last Hermione asked, "Aren't you going to open your presents Harry?"

Harry looked at the large pile of presents and then at the Grangers apologetically. "I'm sorry; it's just that the Dursleys used to do this type of things except for the fact that all the boxes would be empty, that or I would get a pair of my uncles used socks."

Hermione had gotten Harry some muggle dress clothes while Mr. And Mrs. Granger gave Harry a Red Lions rugby jersey with four passes to a local theme park tucked into one of the sleeves.

At the theme park, Harry had the best time of his life. The only Granger that he could convince to ride the scarier rides was Amanda. As evening approached Harry and the Grangers left for home. Hermione was holding tight to the large stuffed unicorn that Harry had won her.

When they got home, Hermione insisted that Harry hurry upstairs to change into his new clothes as she was taking him out to dinner in thirty minutes. Paul ordered a cab for Hermione and Harry. Twenty minutes later, Harry made his way downstairs. Amanda tried to get Harry's hair to lie flat, but soon gave up. She then straightened Harry's tie while Hermione silently made her way downstairs, wearing a light blue dress.

When Amanda moved out of his way and Harry first glanced at Hermione, his breath caught in his throat. Paul gave him a gentle pat on the back to remind Harry to breathe. Amanda insisted on taking a picture of the young couple before they left. "Kids; remember to be home by ten."

Harry hadn't said two words since he had seen Hermione in the sitting room. Once in the cab he continued to stare into Hermione's big brown eyes. Hermione giggled at her boyfriend, "What's the matter Harry? You haven't said anything since we left the house."

Harry tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. "Nothing's wrong Hermione. It's just that you look amazing."

Hermione's face turned a light pink colour. "Thank you Harry." She then gave him a gentle kiss. In no time at all they arrived at the restaurant that Hermione had chosen. The Italian waiter showed the young couple to their table. Harry ordered the lasagne while Hermione ordered veal scaloppini. They spent their evening talking about nothing and getting lost in each other's eyes. It was almost 9:00 when Hermione paid the bill and they left the restaurant together.

Being as it was such a beautiful evening and neither of them was anxious for it to end just yet, they decided to walk home. Hermione lead Harry to a park that she liked to visit. Together they sat on a bench in a secluded gazebo that overlooked a pond. Hermione and Harry began sharing light kisses as they watched the sunset. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, "You know Harry; I still haven't given you your birthday kiss yet."

Harry just gave Hermione a confused look as Hermione moistened her lips. She put her hands around Harry's neck and covered his bottom lip with both of hers. Gently she ran her tongue across Harry's bottom lip and when he didn't open his mouth right away she gently nipped his lip. When Harry opened his mouth she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue caressed Harry's as they deepened their kiss. It wasn't until they were about to pass out that the kiss ended. Both teens broke apart and were breathing heavily.

"Wow; if that was a birthday kiss, then I think that I'll have to have another birthday tomorrow." Harry laughed.

"As nice as that sounds Harry, we don't want to let my dad catch us kissing like that or he might decide to use you for tackling practice." Harry tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. When Hermione noticed, she tried to calm him down. "Relax Harry; my dad really wouldn't do anything like that – he likes you."

Together they reluctantly left the park and headed home. When they got home both went upstairs to get changed. In Harry's room there was what looked to be a grey feather duster lying on his bed. Harry noticed a small parcel tied to its leg and then realized it must be Errol, the Weasley family's owl. He untied the package and carefully lifted the owl to his cage. Once in the cage, Errol gave a feeble hoot of thanks and drank some of Hedwig's water.

Harry opened the package and found it packed with sweets from Mrs. Weasley and a Chudley Cannons hat from Ron. "Shit" Harry said out loud, "How am I going to tell Ron about Hermione and me."

"Watch your language Harry." an amused Hermione said from the door. She was holding Ron's owl in one hand and a letter from Ron in the other hand. "I don't think we should worry about Ron as much as we should Ginny. She's had a crush on you since she was little. The worst part of it is that I told her to find someone else so she could be more relaxed around you. That once you saw her for who she was that you would be interested in her. Ginny seems to think that because she looks like your mother, that you will fancy her."

Harry spat out the piece of treacle tart that was in his mouth. "Why on earth would I want a girlfriend that looks like my mum? I'm perfectly happy with the girl that is as smart as my mum. I was worried about telling Ron because I think that he is starting to fancy you."

It was Hermione's turn to spit out the piece of fudge she was eating. "That would be a nightmare. He probably fancies me because I nag him at school like his mum does at home. I like Ron as a friend, but last year he was nothing but horrible to me until Easter. You can't really base a relationship on fighting all the time."

Harry wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes for a moment. "I was horrible to you too Hermione; that incident with the broom and then the Marauder's map. For the last three years I depended on your help to get through my homework even though you were busy with far more courses than me." Harry paused and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for acting like a prat last year Hermione."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "That's alright Harry. Last year you thought there was a madman trying to kill you. What was Ron's excuse?"

In the end Harry and Hermione ended up writing a letter to Ron saying that they would be delighted to go to the quidditch world cup with his family, but they did not know about staying until school started.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Finally it was the day before the world cup and the Ron, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley showed up at the Granger's house. They looked around the large sitting room appreciatively. After drinking the cold tea that Amanda offered them everybody got ready to go. Paul thought that the tall skinny one was ogling his daughter more than was necessary and accidently elbowed Ron in the stomach as he grabbed Hermione's trunk and carried it to the fireplace.

Everybody but Fred and George missed Amanda glaring at her husband. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and winked at Harry.

At the Burrow everybody had supper outside. After a lively night of laughter and fun Mrs. Weasley sent them all to bed. Hermione followed Ron and Harry to their room. The room was extra crowded as Fred and George were bunking there too. Hermione sat down on one of the camp beds with Harry. She automatically reached for his hand.

They both took a deep breath. Ron hadn't noticed that they were holding hands. Harry began to speak, "Ron, Hermione and I have something important to tell you." Ron sat up and looked at them. "This summer I realized that I have fancied Hermione for a long time and I asked her to be my girlfriend." Ron's face turned red and his mouth began to move silently.

Hermione took Ron's silence as her queue to continue, "Since I've fancied Harry since first year, I said yes." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron continued to sputter but no sound came out. Fred and George who were both at the door applauded and congratulated the happy couple.

Ginny had been standing behind the twins and heard what Harry and Hermione said. Her face turned as red as Ron's. She bolted downstairs to her room and began to cry on her bed.

Hermione and Harry kissed goodnight and she went downstairs to the room that she shared with Ginny. When Hermione entered the room, Ginny rounded on her. "Why you two faced lying BITCH!" Ginny shrieked. "You tell me to back off from chasing Harry so that you could have him for yourself. That's some plan you worked out Hermione. Convince Harry to spend the summer at your house and then seduce him and steal my boyfriend."

With tears in her eyes Hermione replied, "What are you talking about Ginny, How Harry can even be your boyfriend when you can't even speak in front of him."

At that point Mrs. Weasley ran into the room out of breath and pointing her wand. She pulled both of the girls downstairs and into the kitchen. She tried to get them to settle their differences but Ginny refused.

In the end Hermione ended up sleeping on the couch in the sitting room.

Upstairs, once Hermione had left, Ron was finally able to talk. "You've got some nerve Potter. You know I fancied Hermione."

Harry didn't even have to reply as Fred and George turned on their brother. "What do you mean that you fancy Hermione?" Fred began.

"You've done nothing but fight with her since first year Ron." George added.

"Little Harrikins here even visited her in the hospital wing when she was petrified."

"Last year Harry would go and wrap her in a blanket when Hermione fell asleep studying in the common room. How did you treat her last year?" Harry had lost track of which twin was speaking.

Ron curled up on his bed and made sure that he was facing away from everybody. He had the most disturbing dream of what life would be like for him if he had gotten together with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Sounds Strange

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Ron Weasley lay in his bed thinking about the way he had treated Hermione since he had known her. The arguments far outnumbered the good times, especially last year. When sleep finally claimed him he dreamed about what life would be like if he was in Harry's shoes.

Then the dream got stranger, a balding Ron was in his flat listening to a quidditch match with Fred, George and Lee Jordan. A full grown Hermione blasted off the door of his flat. She had been nagging him relentlessly since they had started dating while back at Hogwarts. Today was to be no different.

"What is going on here Ronald? You were supposed to take me to supper hours ago. Don't you ever clean this pig sty?"

Ron tried to laugh it off by playing dumb and apologizing, but Hermione was having none of it. Something inside him snapped. Dating Hermione for the last twelve years was like having a second mother. Ron decided that he had had enough. "You know Hermione I …."

"What are you trying to say Ronald?"

In a rage Ron pointed his wand at the wireless as some strange sounding music began to play, he began to tell Hermione what was on his mind by singing to her.

_Dry raison bran may be my favourite snack,_

_I may be losing my hair on top, but there's plenty on my back_

_You've lost your virginity and you'll never get it back_

_And if I ever liked you then taste is what I lack._

_And if I ever liked you then taste is what I lack. _(Fred George and Lee were singing background)

_Well you say that you don't like me well that's the way I am_

_Say that you can't love me can't take me as I am_

_You say that you can't hear me but I'm being loud as I can_

_Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_Well Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_You don't like my read pyjamas they're the comfiest I own_

_You say you don't like my toothbrush, good thing it's just on loan_

_I don't like using condoms and you don't like using foam_

_Well Honey why do you come here instead of cumming alone at home_

_Well Honey why do you come here instead of cumming alone at home_

_Well you say that you don't like me well that's the way I am_

_Say that you can't love me can't take me as I am_

_You say that you can't hear me I'm being loud as I can_

_Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_Well Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_Don't seem to like me, but I hate you more_

_You're boring and closed minded right to the core_

_And I may be a wimp sometimes, but you're a bore_

_And I'd rather be me, so why don't you walk out that door_

_As we float down the karmic river of peacefulness every moonbeam knows your name_

_Through the shared love of mediocre poetry we know the sun will never blast your shadow_

_Oh Shut UP! _(Hermione)

_I never really liked you since you cut your hair_

_You always wanna pick out the videos and that's not really fair_

_Since I found out you like Lockheart it's been really hard to care_

_Our taste in Defence against the dark arts teachers is something we don't share_

_Our taste in Defence against the dark arts teachers is something we don't share_

_Well you say that you don't like me well that's the way I am_

_Say that you can't love me can't take me as I am_

_You say that you can't hear me but I'm being loud as I can_

_Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_Well Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am_

_( Sounds Strange Lyrics by Brock Skywalker of Captain Tractor, SOCAN 1994)_

"Well, if you sure that's how you feel Ron." Hermione walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face and then she walked out the door.

End Dream

Ron woke up with a start, only to see his mother standing over him. "Ronald, I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes."

Ron woke up fully and apologized to his mother. He got dressed in a hurry and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Fred and George were sitting on one side of the table with Ginny, while Harry and Hermione were sitting on the other side. Ginny was glaring daggers at Hermione, who was looking anywhere but at the younger witch.

Breakfast was silent affair except for Ron whining about how Bill, Charlie, and Percy got to sleep in. After the meal was over, Molly hugged all of her children and then pulled Harry and Hermione aside. "Don't worry about Ron and Ginny, dears. They will get over themselves fairly quickly."

They left early in the morning for Stoatshead hill. Arthur held his daughter's hand firmly. Harry held Hermione's hand and Ron was beside Harry. Fred and George brought up the rear.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron began, "I want to apologize for how I acted when you two told me that you were going out. I was a real git."

"What made you see sense Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron grimaced, "I had a dream, a nightmare really, about what life would be like if we got together. Hermione, you need a boyfriend and not a child to raise. As for me, one mother is enough."

Behind the trio Fred and George began to sing, "Honey if I sound strange, it's just because I am." Ron's ears turned red in anger. Before Ron could say anything to his brothers everybody met up with Amos and Cedric Diggory.

Thinking that she could make Harry jealous, Ginny started to flirt with Cedric. Cedric just rolled his eyes while Harry and Hermione didn't notice anything as they shared a private joke.

After arriving at the top of the hill, the group finally found their port key. With in the blink of an eye they were at the quidditch world cup. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys went to their campsite. Harry and Hermione went about setting the tent up by hand. Hermione was beginning to get self conscious as Ginny continually joked about how fat Hermione's arse looked.

Desiring peace above all else, Arthur sent the twins to collect firewood, while Ron and Ginny were sent for water. Harry and Hermione stayed with Mr. Weasley and continued to work at setting up the tents.

Ginny absolutely refused to stay in the same tent as Hermione. In the end, Hermione had ended up letting a young auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks stay with her in the tent.

As the gong rang for the start of the match Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the golden stadium, spending their money on souvenirs along the way. Upon arriving at the top box Harry and Hermione spotted Professor Dumbledore sitting with Madam Hooch.

Albus smiled when he saw that Harry and Hermione were holding hands. After rereading his letter from the future several times over, he had decided that Harry did deserve to be happy. "Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I would very much like to talk to you when school resumes." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he gave them another smile. Ginny glaring at Harry and Hermione did not go unnoticed by the headmaster.

Albus observed that the dancing vela seemed to have no effect on Harry. The boy seemed to be oblivious to anything but Miss Granger's eyes. He would have to take steps to protect the Grangers when Tom returned. However, seeing both Harry and Hermione happier than they had ever been was worth it.

The match was an exciting affair, with the Irish side winning out after about two hours. Albus noticed that the Malfoys did not seem quite so smug while he was here. Like Severus, Lucius would see the dark mark on his arm darkening again. He would have to keep an eye on the senior Malfoy.

After the match Albus stopped by the Weasley's camp site. They very graciously offered to share their evening meal with him. He observed Ginerva as Harry and Hermione played a game of tag that seemed to end when Hermione landed on Harry. They watched as Hermione began to tickle Harry and their laughter filled the woods.

"I see that you do not share your friends' happiness Ginerva." Dumbledore smiled at the young girl.

"You wouldn't understand sir." Ginny replied.

"Yes, that may be true Miss Weasley, but you may find that it will help if you were able to vent your emotions to a friend or a teacher that you would be able to deal with them much more easily."

Ginny let out a long sigh. "Ever since I can remember, I have been in love with Harry. Then when Ron went to Hogwarts and told me that he had made friends with him I was over the moon."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I can understand how the legend of Harry Potter could enthral any young girl."

Ginny swallowed and continued with her story. "When I first saw Harry at the Burrow, I couldn't even be in the same room with him without getting embarrassed. During first year he rarely said a word to me. At the end of the year when Harry saved my life, I knew that I would be his forever."

Albus looked at her kindly. "Forever is a long time when you are only eleven years old."

"Any ways all of last year I dreamed that Harry would start to notice me. At the end of the year, Hermione told me that if I found another boyfriend and I could be myself around Harry then he would notice me. Then I find out from Ron that Hermione has had Harry staying with her for most of the summer. When they got to the Burrow I saw them holding hands and listened to Harry explain to my brother that he fancied Hermione. When I saw them kiss I went ballistic." Tears started to fall from Ginny's eyes.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "So you feel that your best friend betrayed you and stole your prince from you before he even had a chance to see the real you."

Albus handed Ginny a handkerchief and she blue her nose and dried her eyes. "That's exactly how I feel Professor."

"Let me tell you about Harry's early life. When I brought Harry to the Dursleys I knew that he would not have a happy life. They have mistreated that boy far worse than I ever imagined. In fact I am positive that the first time Harry smiled was when Hagrid told him that he was going to leave his Uncle's house. I have watched him struggle with a burden more difficult than any other student that has walked through the doors of Hogwarts. Yet he found two very good friends and his love for them has seen him through many difficult spots."

Ginny began to cry again, she had no idea that Harry's life had been this difficult.

"As bright as she is, Miss Granger had very little knowledge of the legend of Harry Potter. Although she eventually became good friends with Harry Potter and not the Boy – Who – Lived. Right now I look over at Harry and I have never seen him happier. Hermione has given him that happiness. If ever a young man deserved to be happy and maybe find love it is Harry. Would you willingly deny him the chance to be happy with a person who loves him for who he is?"

The tears fell from the young girl's face as she realized that she was in love with a myth. "Thank you for listening to me Professor. I'll try to be a better friend to both of them. That is if they ever talk to me again."

Ginny dried her eyes and hugged the ancient headmaster.

Albus smiled and patted her on the back. "I'm sure that they will be grateful for your friendship Ginerva."

It was morning when the Weasley's left the campground for home. Professor Dumbledore stopped by to say goodbye.

Upon returning to the Burrow Harry and Hermione packed their trunks and had Mr. Weasley return them to Hermione's house as they didn't want to cause any more friction between Hermione and Ginny. They left before Ginny even had time to apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

Gotohell

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Paul and Amanda Granger were not expecting their daughter and Harry Potter to arrive home so quickly. In fact they were thinking that if the kids were to return home by Christmas then they would be lucky. Imagine their surprise when the flames of the fire place that they had been sitting front of turned emerald green. Stepping out of the fire place was Arthur Weasley with Hermione and Harry.

Arthur apologized and explained that his daughter had not been very accepting of Harry and Hermione's relationship. With another burst of Green flames, he was gone.

Paul had been hoping that the kids would be back in time for Harry and him to enter the father / son golf tournament. "Well this is unexpected," Amanda surmised, "We weren't expecting the two of you to be back for at least several days if not until Christmas."

Harry and Hermione both looked at the floor sheepishly. After what seemed hours, Hermione spoke up. "Ginny was being a cow. She accused me of stealing Harry from her." She balled her fists and her face began to turn red and a vase on the mantle began to shake. "I mean the girl has never so much as said two words to Harry without blushing and she is claiming that Harry is hers."

Amanda got up and hugged Hermione. Paul directed his question at Harry. "How did the bean pole take the news?"

"Not too well at first." Harry replied, "His brothers were staying in the room with us and they set him right pretty quickly."

Hermione added her part to the story, "When we talked to him the next day he actually apologized to me and said that he thought spending his life with me would be a nightmare." Everybody laughed at Ron's delusional thinking.

Paul and Harry placed the trunks back up in the proper rooms and were quite surprised when Hedwig was waiting patiently for Harry. Paul looked at the boy he was beginning to consider as a son. "Harry there is a father / son golf tournament at the Highgate Golf Club on the weekend before you go back to school. I was wondering if you would like to enter the tournament with me?"

Harry thought for a moment, "If you don't mind playing with a partner that has played the game exactly twice, then sure."

Paul gave Harry a reassuring smile. That's great Harry I've always wanted to play in the tournament and even though they would have let Hermione and me enter, she's rubbish at the game. You on the other hand seem to be a natural, besides we still have a week to practice. I'm going to book some tee times over the next week." Paul went back downstairs with a huge smile on his face.

If Oliver Wood was fanatical about quidditch, he had nothing on Paul Granger. Paul woke Harry up at 4:30 Monday morning to take him golfing. "Sorry Harry, he apologised on the way to the club, I had appointments most of the day today and there was no time to reschedule."

Harry looked at him through half closed eyes and said "'s alright dad." He then closed his eyes for another few blissful minutes of sleep.

Paul dropped Harry off at the house at about 9:00. As he staggered through the door, He saw Hermione tapping her foot impatiently. "Where have you been Harry? Our book lists showed up an hour ago. Mum says that she will drop us at the train station so we can go into London to pick up our supplies.

Together Harry and Hermione took the train into London and then they took a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. From there the young couple first went to visit Gringotts. Hermione held on to Harry as the two were whisked down to Harry's vault. Together they made their way down Diagon alley and refilled their potion supplies and bought treats for their pets.

Deciding to take a break, Hermione and Harry sat down at Florean Fortiscue's ice cream parlour. Hand in hand they walked to Madam Malkin's to get their new robes and dress robes that were on the list of supplies. Their last stop was Flourish and Blotts where they bought their new textbooks and of course some light reading for Hermione.

Harry insisted that they go back to the bank so that he could exchange galleons for pounds in order to pay Paul back for the clothes that he had bought Harry.

After a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron they made their way home. Even though people had stared at Harry and by default Hermione, Harry hadn't noticed anyone but Hermione. The fact that he was with Hermione and that nothing extraordinary had happened to him combined to make this one of the best of Harry's life.

Paul Granger was astounded when Harry handed him an envelope with five hundred pounds in it. "You know that you really didn't have to pay me back so quickly Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Of course I had to pay you back dad. After all that your family has done for me over the summer, it was the very least I could do."

During supper that night Amanda brought up the fact that the only reason that Paul was allowed to enter the tournament was because of the dinner and dance afterwards. "I imagine that Hermione is going to expect you to dance with her after the tournament, Harry."

Harry's face went pale as he thought of having to dance, even if it was with Hermione. Perceptive as always, Hermione noticed her boyfriend's reaction. "It's alright if you don't know how to dance Harry. Mum and I will teach you, that is, if dad doesn't tire you out with all the golf that you will be playing this week.

Harry was fine with playing golf with Paul. The problem was was Paul's obsession with being in shape. The two would jog between the holes and do push ups and sit ups every time they made a bad shot. Some of the other golfers would snicker when they say the pair running along the pathway and exercising after each shot.

In the evenings after supper, Amanda and Hermione would take turns teaching Harry how to dance. Paul would laugh and make comments, that is until Amanda would glare at him and he would go hide out in the garage until they were done.

Paul got up early on Saturday morning and drove to London for the tournament. Much to Harry's frustration, Dudley and Vernon Dursley were entered into the tournament as well. Vernon was smart enough to keep Dudley from harassing Harry when Paul was around, but the two of them tried to cheat at every opportunity. Rumours flew about the boorish behaviour of the Dursleys. Whether it was Vernon sneezing just before somebody was about to hit the ball, or losing a ball in the woods and suddenly finding the ball on the edge of the fairway, the Dursleys had no shame.

Twice during the match the course marshals warned the Dursleys about their play. At the end of 9 holes, Harry and Paul found themselves tied for third place. With a strong performance at the end of the day, they finished in first place. Paul was ecstatic. Harry figured that he could have snogged Hermione right in front of Paul and he wouldn't care.

Harry and Paul showered at the club and changed into their dress clothes. Amanda and Hermione showed up and both of them looked stunning. Hermione beamed at Harry as he and Paul went to collect the 1st place trophy. Harry pointed out the Dursleys to Hermione. She turned away, disgusted by the lack of table manners shown by Dudley. Hermione grinned at Harry, "I don't know how you can stand watching him eat; even Ron isn't that much of a pig."

Any day with the Dursleys was bound to end in disaster and today was no exception. Vernon Dursley knew enough not to try and bully Paul Granger, but that didn't stop him from trying to bully Amanda. Seeing that her husband was at the bar talking with friends, the walrus waddled up to Amanda and tried to start a conversation. : How's your summer been living with the freak? Well I guess that since your daughter is a freak too, that it isn't much of a change for you." Vernon ignored her red face and ploughed on. "My Dudders told me that the boy was bragging about shagging your freak daughter and you anytime he wanted to." Vernon chuckled and moved in for the kill. "Why waste your time shagging a teenaged freak? Why don't you try it with a real man?" Vernon then reached down and palmed Amanda's arse.

Harry and Hermione watched the scene play out from the dance floor. "Harry, I think that your Uncle is about to make a huge mistake. My dad is very protective of his girls."

They observed Paul striding up behind uncle Vernon and grabbing his wrist. Paul gave it a quick turn and the bones snapped. Vernon Dursley howled in agony. Amanda Granger rounded on her husband, "Paul Granger you know very well that I can take care of myself. I don't need you to fight off this useless tub of goo." She then reared back and hit Vernon on the jaw. The fat man crumbled like a ton of bricks. Paul made sure to step on the fingers of the unconscious man's hand while Amanda led him out onto the dance floor.

A furious Dudley Dursley walked over to Harry and tapped on him on the shoulder. Harry ignored the tap and continued to dance with Hermione. Dudley tapped on his shoulder again and Harry turned around reluctantly. Dudley looked Hermione up and down with lust in his eyes. "What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked in an irritated voice.

Staring directly at Hermione's chest he answered, "I wanted to see if your whore was tired of dancing with a little freak like you."

Almost thirteen years of hatred coursed through Harry's veins as shouted at Dudley "Go to Hell You Fat Piece of Shit!" He then hit Dudley with every ounce of strength that he had. Dudley crashed to the floor in a heap.

Hermione led Harry over to her parents. Paul patted Harry on the back. He then wrapped Harry's hand and placed an ice pack to bring down the swelling. Petunia was alternating between checking on Vernon and Dudley when The Grangers and Harry walked past her as they were leaving the club. Petunia stood up and started screeching at Harry. "Why you little Freak! You will never set foot in my house again. I don't care what that old bearded fool says."

Petunia had wisely stayed out of Amanda's striking distance. Unfortunately for Petunia this brought her face to face with an irate Hermione. "Why you vile horse faced bitch. How could you treat my Harry like that for all those years?" Hermione slapped Petunia's face with all of her strength.

The Grangers continued their triumphant march out the door. Harry turned around and shouted at his distraught aunt. "See you next summer, Aunt Petunia" They all laughed as they headed to their vehicles.

Once at home Amanda and Paul sat Harry down in the sitting room. "I don't care what we have to do Harry, but you will never have to spend another day with those vile people again."

The next morning, Harry and Hermione packed their trunks and caged Hedwig and Crookshanks. It was September 1st and time to go back to school. Harry and Paul loaded all the luggage in the back of the Land Rover.

They arrived at King's cross station at 10:15. With plenty of time to spare, they found a compartment at the back of the train. Quickly stowing their trunks, Harry and Hermione went to say goodbye to the Grangers. Harry shook Paul's hand as Hermione kissed and hugged her mum. Harry was surprised when Amanda pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the train holding hands. As they passed a compartment full of Slytherins, they heard Draco Malfoy complaining to Crabbe and Goyle. "Father says if it hadn't been for that mudblood lover Dumbledore spending the night at the campground, Father and some of his friends would have had a little bit of fun playing with those muggles that ran the campsite."

Harry and Hermione continued to their empty compartment. On the way Hermione received death glares from several jealous witches as she held Harry's hand. Once in the compartment, Hermione sat on Harry's lap and began to smother him with light kisses.

Ron made his way into their compartment and the first words out of his mouth were, "Oi can you two give it a rest already. I don't want to see my best friends snogging each other all the way to Hogwarts."

Hermione wore an amused expression on her face. "That wasn't snogging Ron; this is snogging." Hermione kissed Harry passionately before reluctantly climbing off of his lap.

Harry placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she snuggled into his chest. "How was your summer, Ron?"

"It was brilliant for the most part. I just wish that the two of you could have stayed at the Burrow for a little longer. How was your summer?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before talking to Ron. "It was pretty tame as usual." Hermione began. "Except for the world cup, Harry's birthday and the golf tournament on Saturday it was pretty normal." They shared another look and began to laugh.

"What is this golf tournament thing and why is it so funny?" a confused Ron asked.

"Golf is a silly little game where people chase around a little white ball and try to knock it into a hole with a set of clubs."

"Are the balls charmed to avoid being hit? Do you play it on broomsticks?"

"No Ron, it's a muggle game and ridiculously boring to watch. My dad likes it and he taught Harry how to play. Then they played at a father / son tournament on the weekend.

Ron shuddered at the mention of Hermione's dad. "Nasty temper your dad's got. All I did was look at you and he elbowed me in the stomach."

Hermione gave Ron a sweet smile, "Daddy is very protective of me."

"Yeah, I noticed that. He elbows me for looking at you but he is alright with Harry kissing you. I don't understand how that works."

Hermione gave Harry a loving look. "For some strange reason my dad actually likes Harry."

"Hey!" Harry complained. "The fun part wasn't so much playing in the tournament. The funny part happened at the dance. Paul and I had spent the whole day hearing stories about my uncle and Dudley. At the dance Uncle Vernon decided to hassle Hermione's mum."

"Daddy comes up and breaks his wrist, then my mum decked him, and my dad stepped on his fingers as they went out to dance." Ron began to laugh

"Wait there's more Ron; Dudley comes up to Harry and tries to cut in on our dance. He insulted me and Harry just about broke his jaw. Then when were leaving Harry's aunt started to shout at Harry and I slapped her."

"I tell you Ron, it had to be one of the most brilliant nights of my life." The three teens all began to laugh and for a moment it seemed like old times. That was until Ginny entered the compartment. All of a sudden the laughter stopped and the temperature seemed to decrease rapidly.

Ginny looked extremely nervous as she sat down next to her brother. "Hermione, I want to …" She was interrupted by Fred and George entering the cabin with their wands drawn.

Ginny began to speak again. "Hermione I wanted to apologize for how I reacted when I found out that you were dating Harry. Then I was horrible to you the whole time you stayed with us. I realize now that you and Harry make each other happy. I would like to be friends with both of you again if that's possible."

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment before she responded. "Thank you for the apology Ginny. You said some very hurtful things to me though and while I may be ready to forgive you; I'm not quite ready to forget what you said or how you treated me. If, for the time being, you could keep your distance from me and Harry I would appreciate it."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. She sniffled once, stood up, and walked from the compartment. Fred and George nodded at Hermione and left behind Ginny. Ron on the other hand was glaring daggers at Hermione. "That was awful cold of you Hermione. Ginny just broke down and apologized to you and you send her away."

Hermione glared right back at Ron. "Ronald, what you fail to understand is that Ginny said a lot of horrible things to me and your mum had to stop her from attacking me, twice. She is going to have to do more than apologize to prove that she's my friend."

Sensing that a huge row was about to start, Harry turned and kissed Hermione. She pounded her fists against his back for a few seconds before finally giving in to the kiss. Ron now had a horrified expression on his face. "Don't look at us like that Ron; I just saved your arse." Harry smirked. Rather than argue any further, Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry again.

Things seemed to return to normal as the trip continued. Of course Malfoy had to make his appearance, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Can you sink any lower Potty? Not only are you friends with a bunch of blood traitors and squibs, but word is that your actually dating the mud." That was as far as he got. Hermione stood up quickly and raised her fist, ready to hit Malfoy. He bolted from the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

Finally they arrived at the station and rode in the carriages up to the castle. They entered the great hall in anticipation of having a normal year where the biggest worries were going to be homework and finding the best broom cupboard.


	7. Chapter 7

Follow

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

The trio made their way into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table Fred, George and Lee Jordan sat across from them. There was a stunned silence from the members of the various house quidditch teams at the cancellation of the quidditch tournament. This was punctuated by the arrival of Professor Moody and the announcement of the Triwizard tournament. Hermione Granger was caught up in thoughts of all the extra time that she would be able to spend with Harry. Even if it was for this one year only, they would have a normal year at Hogwarts without anyone's life being in danger.

Harry and Hermione ignored the stares and gossip as she reached for his hand and entwined her fingers in his. Together they walked to the Gryffindor common room. It was going to be strange sleeping so far from her Harry. Over the summer, she had comforted him when he had nightmares. Over the course of the summer Harry's nightmares had become less intense; practicing occlumency had really helped him. Then Hermione thought about all the late night conversations that they had shared in Harry's room. Sometimes her mum or dad would come and join in as the door was always kept open when they were alone together.

At last they had arrived at the foot of the stairs to the Girls' dorm. "Knut for your thoughts, Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione startled for a brief second. "I'm sorry Harry I was just thinking that it will be weird sleeping so far away from you; especially after a summer of you being in the next room."

Harry kissed her lightly, "Then you will just have to find a way that we could talk to each other from our dorms; that or just come sleep in my bed."

Hermione's face turned pink for a minute. "I'll just have to work on that. Good night Harry."

"Good Night Hermione." Harry leaned down to kiss her again. With one last hug she slipped from Harry's arms and dashed upstairs. Harry stood at the foot of the stairs watching her.

Harry arrived in his dorm to find the other fourth years trying to get information from Ron on Harry and Hermione's relationship.

"Come on Ron, Harry must have told you far he's gotten with her." Dean inquired anxiously.

"Do you think Harry has shagged her yet?" asked Seamus.

As excited as Neville was, he just sat there gathering information.

"I'm telling you two for the last time; Harry and Hermione don't tell me anything about their relationship, other than what they show in public, and I don't ask."

Harry clenched his fists and his face was crimson. "If the four of you would stop discussing my life and live your own I would appreciate it." He then angrily put on his pyjamas and wrenched his curtains shut. As Harry lay in his bed he heard a voice that sounded very much like Hermione saying to calm down and relax. Hermione was right; sleeping so far away from her was going to be difficult.

In the fourth year girls dorm it was no different as Lavender and Parvati hounded Hermione for information. Only after the threat of Hermione hexing them did they stop badgering her.

Harry thrashed about in his bed as he tried to fight off his first true nightmare in weeks. Giving up on sleep, Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to read his transfiguration book in front of the dying fire.

Hermione also had a restless night's sleep. She grabbed a textbook and wandered down stairs. Without thinking, Hermione flopped down on the couch and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Neither was very surprised as they had both begun to be able to sense the other's moods and emotions. Once or twice Hermione had known that Harry was having a nightmare even before Harry made any noise.

Comforted by each other's presence, Harry and Hermione soon fell asleep in front of the fire. It was Minerva McGonagall that found the young couple asleep on the couch. Rather than reprimand them for doing something wrong, the deputy headmistress conjured a blanket and draped it over them. She sat herself down in what had been her favourite chair when she was a student and ran through today's lessons in her head.

Her heart went out to Harry and Hermione; she knew that they would have a difficult road to follow if they were going to find love. Harry seemed to draw trouble like a magnet, much like his father had done. There was also the fact that far too many witches had been raised on the fairytale of one day marrying the-boy-who-lived. Merlin help the person that tries to get between them, because whatever was left after Harry and Hermione finished with them would be in detention until the day they left Hogwarts.

Minerva was just reminiscing about the times that she had found Harry's parents in a similar position during their last year in Hogwarts; when the first light of the day broke through the window. She got up and left the common room, but not before she used her wand to shoot a gust of breeze at the couple. Before stepping through the portrait hole, she watched her favourite students begin to stir.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione began to wake up. They wondered who had placed the blanket over them. Silently they crept back to their respective dorms to get ready for the day. 30 minutes later they again met in the common room and made their way downstairs to the great hall. Professor McGonagall walked up to them and passed them their schedules. "Hermione leaned over to Harry, "Why don't you ask if you can drop divination and pick up a more useful option."

"Though I sympathize with your desire for Mr. Potter to pursue other interests, there is little that I can do without the Headmaster's permission. Speaking of the Headmaster, he asked that I give the two of you these." She handed the two young Gryffindors each a scroll. "Miss Granger, I would like to see you in my office for a few minutes after classes today." She then turned and walked away.

Harry and Hermione eagerly opened the scroll and found a note requesting that they visit him at 7:00. The pair could only speculate about what Dumbledore would tell them. Being as they were some of the first people to arrive for breakfast, Harry and Hermione decided to take a stroll around the grounds.

It was peaceful; they felt like they were the only two people left in existence. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, reality came crashing down on them again as they re-entered the castle. Though she tried her best to ignore the stares and whispers, they were beginning to get to her.

"I bet she used a love potion on him"

"I heard that she shagged Harry on the train yesterday."

"How could Harry fall for that buck toothed bookworm. I bet she's using the imperius curse on him."

Hermione's face began to change colour, Harry just squeezed her hand and kept walking. "I'm sorry Harry; we knew that people were going to behave like that. I just want to hex all of them and to think that it will only get worse when we have potions with the Slytherins."

"Hermione, you know that they are just jealous because I chose to date the prettiest and smartest girl in Hogwarts and they know that they can't compare to you."

Hermione pushed Harry up against the wall and gave him a searing kiss that left them breathless. They made their way through the hallways clinging tight to each other. Harry insisted on walking Hermione to each of her classes. He was hoping that he could avoid too much trouble.

At the end of the day Harry walked Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione knocked hesitantly on the door.

The door opened and professor McGonagall invited her inside. She held a tin of ginger newt cookies. "Please a have a biscuit Miss. Granger." Hermione reached out timidly and took a cookie.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione took a small nibble on one edge of the cookie.

"You're probably wondering why I invited you here Hermione." The bushy haired girl nodded her head. "First of all, I want to congratulate you on your new relationship with Harry. In case you were wondering, it was me that found the two of you asleep in front of the common room fire this morning."

"Professor, nothing happened. Harry was having a nightmare and I went to the common room to see if he was there."

"Relax Miss. Granger, I was the one who placed the blanket over you and I was there until daybreak. You understand that you and Mr. Potter are going to have to trust each other implicitly. Unfortunately, there are many people who will want to separate the two of you for their own gain. If you ever need to talk or just get away from things, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

"Thank you Professor. I really appreciate this."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After an evening meal full of stares and gossip, Harry and Hermione made their way to the library to get a start on their homework before talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Hesitantly, Harry gave the password and the young Gryffindors watched in awe as the revolving staircase was displayed. They stepped on the staircase and rode to the top. At the top of the stairs, the door to Dumbledore's office opened of its own accord. Hermione looked around in awe; she had never been to the head's office before.

Dumbledore stood up and walked from behind his desk. "Good evening Hermione and Harry. I am pleased that you could join me tonight. Sorry to say, but we have little time for pleasantries. I know that the two of you have many questions and we have much to discuss. Please sit down."

Hermione was still looking around the office at all of the portraits and the instruments. Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Harry's lap. Harry and Hermione both began to stroke his feathers. Finally Hermione seemed to gain control of her curiosity and focused her attention on the Headmaster."

"I assume that the two of you know why I have asked for this meeting?" The teenagers nodded their heads. "It is my understanding that Harry was visited by an older version of myself and that the time traveller gave you some crucial information. What steps have you taken to protect this information? If it were to fall into the wrong hands then it could spell disaster for all of us."

Fawkes flew back to his perch and Harry unconsciously reached for Hermione's hand. "Well sir, before you told me anything, you made me promise to study occlumency with Hermione. You also said that you gave Hermione and me those potions for the greater good. That's kind of a broad statement. What does it mean sir?"

Professor Dumbledore looked around uncomfortably. "What that means Harry is that I put the welfare of many ahead of the happiness of two individuals. It was one of the many enormous mistakes that I have made in my life."

"Professor, according to what you told Harry about the prophecy, the power that Harry has but You-Know-Who doesn't is love. Why wouldn't you want Harry to learn to love as soon as possible?"

"First Miss Granger, call Voldemort by his proper name. There are many types of love as I am sure you know. I told myself that by changing the feelings that were beginning to develop between you and Harry, I was keeping you and your family from danger. As the person that Harry loved most in the world you and your family would be the most likely to be attacked by Voldemort. Unfortunately I did not take into account that by the nature of your birth and the fact that you are one of Harry's dearest friends you are already in grave danger. However, the truth of the matter is that I did not want Harry's loyalty to you to supersede his loyalty to me and the task at hand."

Harry and Hermione took a moment to digest the truth of Dumbledore's words. "You gave me vials of potion to counteract the potions that you gave us in second year. Hermione wanted to take hers right away, but I insisted that she know everything that I knew about the situation. I told Hermione about the prophecy and Voldemort's horcruxes including your theory about how I have to let Voldemort kill me in order to get rid of the part of his soul that resides in me. I gave her the choice to not take the potion and walk away from me and she chose love. What's more is that she insisted that I do the same thing.

The headmaster smiled warmly at the couple. "In a letter from my future self, I was reminded that I have been underestimating you, Harry. I also underestimated Miss Granger, I can tell that even in the short time that the two of you have been dating that there is a special bond forming between the two of you. Please forgive me for being a meddlesome old fool."

"Is there any other way to remove the horcrux from Harry, Sir?"

"I have not been able to find any way to do so Miss. Granger."

"I don't understand Professor, if you knew about the horcruxes, why haven't you done anything about trying to find them. It's been almost thirteen years since Voldemort was banished."

"I know how abysmal I must look for not searching for them sooner, but until this summer, all I had was suspicions about how many horcruxes he had created. In fact Harry, at the present time I don't have a clue as to how many or where they may be. Did my future self happen to mention about what any of them were and where they might be located?"

Harry scrunched up his face in concentration "Yes sir, I think that you mentioned something about a ring being in the Gaunt shack. It was the reason that your hand had turned black."

"Thank you Harry that may help things a great deal. I will be meeting with you throughout the year in order to help prepare you to face Riddle. Harry, you will be dropping divination and in its place you will be studying with Professor McGonagall. Also the two of you will spend one period per week receiving private instruction from Professor Flitwick."

"What are they going to be teaching us Professor?" replied an excited Hermione.

"I will let them inform you all about it at a later time. I believe that we have covered enough for tonight. Before you go I want to let you know that I am exploring ways to help Sirius clear his name. Good night to you both."

Understanding that they had been dismissed, Harry and Hermione walked back to their common room, not daring to discuss what they had been told by the headmaster.

The month of September quickly faded into the autumn mists of October. The gossip surrounding Harry and Hermione eventually quieted some. The young couple could not remember a time that they were happier at Hogwarts.

Unknown to harry and Hermione was the fact that Fred and George had been pranking anyone they found putting down Hermione or trying to break up the couple. The only place where Harry and Hermione were miserable was potions class. As always, Professor Snape allowed his snakes free reign in potions class. Snape took the opportunity to belittle Harry and his relationship with Hermione. It was only Harry and Hermione's knowledge of occlumency that helped them keep their emotions in check. As potions class was at the end of the day this year, Hermione would always drag Harry into the broom closet for some quality time.

In fact it was only Draco Malfoy and his cronies that were thick enough to harass Harry and Hermione anymore. Just as the couple were walking into the great hall for lunch, they heard Malfoy behind them. "You think that even Potter would have the sense to dump the mudblood once he'd shagged her." Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and only began to laugh when Malfoy scowled at them.

"What's the matter Malfoy, are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you Potter? Not in a million years."

"Then you must be jealous of me." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I just can't see you like that, maybe we can still be friends." laughed Harry.

Harry and Hermione turned to walk into the great hall. A pink faced Draco cast a cutting curse at Harry. The curse missed Harry and left a gouge in the door of the great hall. Professor Moody saw Malfoy and punished the death eater in training by transfiguring him into a ferret.

Cho Chang rushed from the Ravenclaw table to comfort Harry. He didn't seem to be trying too hard to push her away. Hermione walked away in a tiff. Once Harry managed to untangle himself from Cho, Hermione was gone. He spotted her at the Gryffindor table surrounded by Weasleys.

Harry tried to talk to her, but she refused to listen. All afternoon, Hermione avoided him. How was he ever going to make it up to her? As inspiration hit him he ran up to the owlery.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall, again surrounded by Wesleys so that Harry couldn't get close to her. A lone snowy owl flew into the great owl and spiralled down to Hermione with a letter clutched in her beak. Hermione thanked Hedwig and fed her a small piece of roast beef.

On the front of the envelope were the words 'I'm Sorry' She opened the envelope and read the contents.

_There's a broom outside,_

_Maybe we could ride and let this whole big cold world be our home_

_We could fly and follow that line,_

_See what we could find_

_You know the two of us could finally breathe_

_Holding our breath together, hiding from everything we fear_

_It's a crystal picture where nothing matters,_

_It's just this feeling – Follow_

Hermione tucked the letter into her book bag and asked Ginny to take her things back to the dorm. She shot from her place at the table and raced to the entry way of the ancient castle. Outside, hovering on his broom was Harry. She climbed onto the broom, whispered "I'm sorry too." in his ear and kissed his cheek. She barely had time to wrap her hands around his waist before the broom exploded into the sky.

**A.N. Lyrics in italics are exerts taken for the song Follow by Captain Tractor (SOCAN, 2000)**


	8. Chapter 8

Turned Around

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

It was mid October; Harry and Hermione's lessons with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick were going well. While Professor Dumbledore's lessons concentrated on the history of Tom Riddle and how to hep Sirius clear his name, Professor Flitwick was training them to survive in all types of adverse situations.

In addition to basic survival skills, he taught them how to take on a numerically larger force. Harry learned how to set magical and non-magical traps. They also learned about spells that would subdue a large number of people for a few brief seconds in order to gain an advantage or escape.

Harry's favourite 'special class' was with Professor McGonagall. She was able to explain the theory behind the magic in a way that he could relate to it. She also tutored Harry in potions, transfiguration, charms and history. Except rather than Professor Binns' droning voice, Professor McGonagall made the subject come alive with interesting stories that made him want to learn more.

The most surprising revelation came when Professor McGonagall asked if Harry had managed to come across his father's map. Harry dutifully produced the worn parchment and was surprised when she tapped the map with her wand and recited the phrase, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She then tapped the map again and chanted, "Mischief managed"

"Excuse me Professor; how did you know how to work the map?"

The deputy Headmistress smiled at Harry kindly. "Mistress Paws commands the marauders map to reveal your secrets." She then tapped the map with her wand again.

Writing began to etch across the page. _'Mr Padfoot would like to welcome the esteemed Mistress Paws.'_

'_Mr Prongs seconds the sentiments of Mr Padfoot and would like to add that you are his all time favourite teacher.'_

'_Mr. Wormtail would like to beg that Mistress Paws not throw him in detention for setting fire to Snivelus' homework.'_

'_Mr. Moony is in debt to Mistress Paws for teaching his friends to become animagi. All hale the mentor of the marauders.'_

Then a detailed set of instructions appeared on the page. Professor McGonagall perused them quickly. "There it is; those clever boys put in a legacy charm. By addressing the map as 'Son of Prongs' Harry you will be able to access the directions for the map." She then opened the map again and gave the instruction, "Track Hermione Granger."

Where there was a page full of names in black, Hermione's name now stood out in red.

Professor McGonagall then spent the rest of their class time teaching useful spells to cast when someone was bothering him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The opportunity to test out one of his new jinxes came in Care of magical Creatures class. Malfoy was muttering about the insanity of having to care for blast ended skrewts. When this didn't get Harry's attention he went back to the old standby of insulting Hermione.

It was Ron that began to get upset with Malfoy. While Ron was trying to defend Hermione, Harry pointed his wand at wand at Draco's stomach. "Bowel expulso" This was quickly followed by a second spell. "constrictus"

Malfoy started to dance around uncomfortably and after sniffing the air, Crabbe and Goyle shifted themselves away from Malfoy. "Excuse me sir." Malfoy interrupted Hagrid. "I need to go back to the school, it's an emergency." Draco then ran towards the school holding his behind as all of the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins laughed.

Hermione turned towards Harry. "What did you do?" she queried.

Harry gave her his best innocent look. Hermione then glared at him and Harry relented a little. "I'll tell you after class Hermione, but it's going to cost you. Hmmm; I think fifteen minutes of snogging in the broom closet on the second floor should suffice."

Hermione smiled at him, "thirty minutes and that's my final offer."

"Hermione, you're supposed to barter down, not up."

She just stuck her tongue out at Harry.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After class, Harry and Hermione practically raced each other to the second floor broom closet, where Hermione promptly began to 'pay' for the information that she wanted. "Harry, what did you do to Malfoy?" she then kissed his neck lightly.

"First I cast a bowel expelling charm, so the contents of his bowels exited rather quickly. Then I cast a constricting charm on his underwear which caused them to shrink significantly."

Hermione and Harry both laughed. "You will teach these new jinxes to me, won't you?"

"Of course I will Hermione, for another five minutes in here."

"Fifteen" she whispered before her lips claimed his again.

That night at dinner in the great hall, Hermione spotted Snape on a rampage. She quickly leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. Professor Snape stormed over to the Gryffindor table. "Alright Potter, just what nasty little trick did you pull on Draco Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures class this afternoon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. It looked to me like Malfoy picked up a stomach virus or something." Harry replied in what he hoped was an innocent tone."

Snape stared directly into his eyes and Harry felt what appeared to be a sharp needle attempting to pierce his thoughts. Harry brought the memory of hearing his mother begging for life to the forefront of his mind. Professor Snape took a step back and shook his head.

"Potter, you're a liar, just like your father before you. If I find out that you had anything to do with this then I will see that you are expelled."

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to intervene in the situation. "Is there a problem here Professor Snape?"

"No Professor; I was just seeing if Potter had any information on what happened to Mr. Malfoy this afternoon."

"And did he have any information for you Severus?" she asked in a stern voice. Professor Snape just shook his head. "I see; then why on earth are you threatening Mr. Potter with expulsion? Have you recently been promoted to Headmaster without me knowing? If not, then I suggest that you stick to the discipline powers that you already severely abuse – taking house points and giving detentions."

Professor Snape stalked off in anger. Harry and Hermione could have sworn that Professor McGonagall had winked at them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was the Friday before Halloween and the school buzzed with excitement at the imminent arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry and Hermione stood side by side and held each other's hand as they watched the powder blue carriage from Beauxbatons drop out of the sky and land in front of the assembled students. It was Lee Jordan that spotted the large ship flying the Durmstrang flag rising out of the black lake.

Ron seemed to lose all coherent thought as World Cup hero Viktor Krum marched through the entrance way accompanied by the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

During the welcoming feast Ron was once again mesmerized, this time by Fleur Delacour. He nearly showered the Beauxbatons beauty with a bowl of bouillabaisse in his hurry to hand her the said bowl. Harry and Hermione laughed as they heard her mutter, "Leetle Boyz."

During his speech, Professor Dumbledore outlined how to enter the tournament and the age line that was protecting it. His final remark of the evening did nothing to deter those who wanted to enter the tournament. "I must warn you, by entering your name into the goblet of fire, you are agreeing to a binding magical contract."

While almost everybody in the Gryffindor tower was talking excitedly about entering the tournament and even illegal ways of doing so, Harry and Hermione were happy knowing that this year Harry would be safe.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry was woken up the next morning by the sound of Ron Weasley rummaging through Harry's trunk. "Oi, Ron! What the hell are you doing digging through my trunk?"

Ron looked at him sheepishly. "I just wanted to borrow your invisibility cloak and see if I could use it to put my name in."

"All you had to do was ask Ron, even though I doubt it will work." Harry reached under his pillow and threw Ron the cloak. "Ron, all I ask is that you wait until Hermione and I can go with you."

Harry got dressed and went into the common room accompanied by Ron under the invisibility cloak. Harry walked over to where Hermione was and kissed her good morning. Harry held the door open for Hermione and also let Ron pass. Ron whispered quietly, "Thanks Mate."

Hermione turned around quickly, there was no one behind her. As Harry took her hand in his she arched her eyebrows at him. Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head and Hermione smiled.

When they got downstairs to the entry way where the goblet of fire was placed, they saw Fred and George Weasley take some kind of potion and walk across the age line. The twins were thrown back across the age line. After attempting to put their names in the cup, they both sported identical pink robes and long beards. Everyone that was gathered laughed at them.

In the chaos that ensued, Harry felt Ron brush past him. There was another disturbance in the field surrounding the goblet. Ron Weasley was hurled back across the line with pink robes and a long grey beard that fell to his knees. Harry's invisibility seemed to float down into his outstretched hand. There was even more laughter as Ron hurried to catch up to his brothers, who were on their way to the hospital wing to have their beards removed.

Unfortunately for them, their robes remained pink for the rest of the day. When the boys tried to change their robes, the new set of robes changed to pink. At the Halloween feast that night, every house table had at least seven or eight people wearing pink robes. Harry and Hermione laughed at the Slytherin table as almost everybody, including Malfoy, was wearing pink robes.

After the second feast in two days, the lights in the great hall were dimmed. Filch, wearing an ancient tuxedo that smelled strongly of mothballs, entered the great hall carrying the goblet. He placed it carefully on the floor in front of the headmaster.

Silence reigned as the three champions were chosen: Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory. As the occupants of the great hall began to talk excitedly amongst themselves, a fourth champion was chosen. "Harry Potter!" Harry felt every eye upon him as he stared at the Headmaster.

Hermione squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. Harry reluctantly stood up and began to walk towards the front of the room. Professor McGonagall met him at the staff table. She placed a hand gently on her shoulder and escorted him into the small room that all the champions had entered.

After the Headmaster and the other guests and judges entered the small room, the adults began to argue back and forth about whether Harry should be allowed to compete. In the end it was Barty Crouch stating that Harry had to compete because it was a binding magical contract and Harry had no choice.

Harry slinked out of the room by himself and started to trudge out of the great hall. He thought to himself, 'Why does this shit always happen to me?'

Harry was met in the entry way by Hermione, who wrapped him in a warm hug and kissed him tenderly. "I never entered my name in the goblet, Hermione." He said quietly.

"I know Harry; you would never do something this stupid. Somebody must really want to hurt you or worse." She replied reassuringly.

"Mad eye thinks that someone is trying to kill me."

The young couple continued to walk, unconscious of where their feet were taking them. Before they realized, Harry and Hermione were standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione kissed him reassuringly. "Why don't you go inside? I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore for a few minutes."

Harry entered the common room to find a huge party that was already in full swing. He was draped in a Gryffindor flag and patted on the back as people asked how he had managed to enter his name in the goblet. After managing to make his way to the stairs and slip into his dorm, Harry made to lie down on his bed only to come face to face with an angry Ron Weasley.

"Did you and Hermione have a good laugh this morning? Ron thundered. "I bet that you two thought it was funny when I used your cloak to try and enter my name – especially after you had already found a way to enter yours."

Harry began to get angry. Soon the colour of his face matched Ron's hair. "I didn't enter my name Ron and you know damn well that I didn't!"

"I don't believe that rubbish. What's the matter, you weren't getting enough attention? Maybe you thought that you needed another thousand galleons. Or maybe you were just trying to impress Hermione, because stealing her from me wasn't enough for you."

"Did you even stop to think that I didn't want the fame or the money you stupid prat. Did you ever think that somebody put my name in the goblet in order to get me killed? I doubt that, the only thing that matters to you is Ron Weasley and how unfair life is to you!"

Harry spotted Ron curling his right hand into a fist. Ron swung his fist at Harry's jaw. He managed to duck just in time. There was a loud crack as Ron's fist ploughed into the corner post of his bed. Harry rolled out of his way and came up standing on his feet with his wand pointed at Ron.

As Ron held his hand and howled in agony, Harry looked at his friend with contempt in his voice. "Do you feel better now you stupid arse?"

Ron just turned and walked out of the dorm.

Harry closed the curtains surrounding his bed and fell down on top of it fully clothed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After leaving Harry, Hermione walked to the Headmaster's office. Her anger was building with every step. How on earth did Dumbledore allow Harry to be entered in the tournament? This was supposed to be a year in which her Harry was in no danger at all. The gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office leapt out of the way as she approached. Hermione climbed the stairs two at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs she was breathing heavily. The door opened and she spotted Ludo Bagman with a drink in his hand talking to the headmaster. She pointed at the door with one hand; her wand was clenched tightly in the other and was shooting angry red sparks. "Leave!" Bagman downed his drink and made for the exit.

The instruments on the table and all the picture frames began to rattle ominously. "Calm yourself Miss Granger."Dumbledore spoke in his kind grandfatherly voice.

"You sanctimonious bastard! How the hell did you let somebody enter Harry in that stupid tournament." She picked up Bagman's glass and hurled it at the wall.

"Now Miss Granger we are not going to solve anything if you cannot master yourself and discuss this in a calm rational manner."

Hermione took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

"Now, whether we like it or not, Harry has been entered into this tournament against his will. I will worry about the who and the why, but I need you to help him prepare."

"So you think that I should just sit back and accept that Harry is being put in danger again? Has Harry been emancipated?"

"What does that have to do with anything Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave Dumbledore a look of cold fury. "It has everything to do with the situation sir." She put as much contempt into the last word as possible. "A binding magical concert can only be entered into by a legal adult, an emancipated minor or the guardian of the minor. I doubt like hell that the Dursleys, as vile as they are, would give Harry permission to enter this damn thing."

Dumbledore cringed as he thought about the prison that he had placed Harry in. "Unfortunately Miss Granger, I doubt whether or not the goblet can distinguish between legal technicalities. There is also the fact that somebody is plotting to harm Harry and the only chance we have to sort who is doing this is by allowing Harry to compete."

Albus stood up and walked over to one of the windows and tapped it with his wand. The window transformed into an image of Harry on the steps of his dorm looking in the deserted common room to see if Hermione was there. "I think that Harry is looking for you to comfort him. You should go him to Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor and I'm sorry about scaring your guest and throwing that glass."

"Think nothing of it; I know that you were only looking out for Harry's best interests."

Hermione walked in contemplative silence back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting alone in front of the fire. Hermione walked in silently and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him.

Professor McGonagall found them sleeping on the couch again. She conjured a blanket and placed it over them. "Thanks Professor" Hermione mumbled sleepily. Professor McGonagall settled into her favourite chair and watched over her young cubs.

**A.N. I'm not sure in which story that I read about Harry not competing because he was not a legal adult. There may have been several stories that have, I'm not sure. Whoever thought it up did a great job. I just tried to tweak it enough to fit my story. C.C.**

**Actually, it was just pointed out to me that the idea was from the Robst story "You Can't Have It Both Ways" If you haven't already, you should read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Minnie's Song

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

It was early in the morning of Sunday, November 1st when Harry and Hermione woke up again cuddled together in front of the fireplace. It had happened several times over the course of the summer that he had spent at the Grangers. While at Hogwarts, they seemed to wake up together at least once a week. Harry never minded because the world always seemed right when he woke holding tightly to Hermione. By unspoken agreement they shared a quick kiss and rushed back to their dorm rooms to get ready for the day.

They met in the common room again and Hermione laced her fingers through Harry's. Together, harry and Hermione walked down to the great hall without saying a word to each other. One of the benefits of having been friends for so long was that they could say as much in their silence as with words. Harry and Hermione each grabbed a handful of toast. Hermione's eyes searched the staff table and found Professor McGonagall. She gave the transfiguration teacher a shy smile. In return, Professor McGonagall nodded her head slightly.

The Gryffindor couple walked out into the morning air. "Why do all of our adventures seem to start on Halloween?" Harry complained. "In our first year you were almost killed by a troll. In second year, there was the trouble with the heir of Slytherin. Last year Sirius tried to get into the Common room and this year I got entered into that damn tournament against my will. Ron's convinced that I'm an attention seeking prat."

Hermione hugged him tightly with her free arm. "There is one good thing that happened on Halloween; it's the day that we became friends." She kissed Harry tenderly on the cheek.

"That probably would have happened a whole lot sooner if I hadn't blindly followed Ron." Harry answered in an emotionless monotone.

"Harry, what happened last night between you and Ron?"

They sat down on a large rock overlooking the black lake, throwing bits of toast into the water for the giant squid. "Last night when I finally got to the dorm, Ron was there. He accused us of making a fool of him yesterday morning when he tried to enter the tournament. Then he went on about how I was rich and famous and how I stole his girlfriend. After his little tirade, Ron tried to punch me. I ducked out of the way and he hit the bedpost instead. I don't know what happened to him after that."

Hermione's fingers found Harry's back and she began to trace delicate circles over and over. "I know that there's no real excuse for his behaviour, Harry. On the other hand he is partially right. Everything does seem to happen to you. I know that you didn't ask to be famous, but you are, and whenever people meet you, Ron gets shoved to the side without ever really complaining about it."

Part of Harry wanted to rage at the injustice of his life, Ron deserting him, and how fate liked to kick him in the nuts every time he got up. The logical side of Harry's brain, that he tended to use a lot more since he had been dating Hermione, found the truth in her words. "I hear what you're saying Hermione, but Ron betrayed me last night. I'm not sure if a simple apology is going to set things right."

"It may take Ron some time to come around, Harry. Just don't throw away three years of friendship until you give him a chance to redeem himself."

They sat on that rock for a long time, finding comfort in each other's arms. When Harry and Hermione began to get a little numb from the cold and their stomachs rumbled with hunger, they began to make their way inside. "Are you going to tell me what happened with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course I will Harry, I just need to talk things over with Professor McGonagall for awhile first. I'm going to meet her after lunch if you don't mind. Maybe you could write letters to Sirius and my parents. I'm sure that they would appreciate hearing from you."

Harry walked Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office, and then walked back to the empty common room to write his letters. Harry sent Hedwig with a letter to Hermione's parents and he used one of the school owls to send a letter to Sirius.

With nothing else to really do and no one to talk to, Harry made his way to the library to work on his Potions essay. Harry was convinced that Professor Snape was going to poison him at the end of term, so he wanted to learn more about antidotes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione knocked on Professor McGonagall's door as she had done so many times already this term. For the first two weeks of school she had visited every other day. Hermione had taken the professor's invitation from the beginning of term to heart.

Professor McGonagall offered her a cup of tea and a ginger newt. "I'm so worried about Harry, Professor. I don't have any idea how he is going to survive the first task, let alone the tournament." Hermione had dived right into discussing her latest problem.

"I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't worried about Harry too. We will have to trust Professor Dumbledore to look out for Harry" Professor McGonagall said before taking a sip of her tea.

"In other words Harry will be in as much if not more danger than always. I went to see Professor Dumbledore last night after Harry got out of the champions meeting." Hermione's face began to redden as she thought of the meeting with the headmaster. "I was so mad when I got there; I just about scared the robes off of Ludo Bagman. Then I called Dumbledore a sanctimonious bastard and threw a glass at the door."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the young witch. "You remind me so much of Harry's mother sometimes, it's uncanny. Just like you, Lily Evans was considered the brightest witch of her age. She was muggle born and loved learning just as much as you do. The only difference is that you were able to start trying to beat some sense in Harry, much earlier than Lily did with James."

Hermione began to giggle a bit as she blushed at the compliment. After the two settled down, Hermione told the Professor more about her visit with the Headmaster. "When I came in to his office I was so angry. I was upset that he allowed Harry's name into the goblet. When I pointed out that Harry was too young to be entered into a legally binding contract, all he said was that a magical object could not tell how old someone is. What makes me really angry is I just sat there as Dumbledore said that I should help Harry in the tournament so that we could find out who had entered him. I can't believe that I just agreed to let my Harry be used as bait and at the end of my talk I even thanked the manipulative old goat." Hermione's fists were clinched tightly as she bit down furiously on one of the biscuits.

"Unfortunately Hermione, I'm not surprised. When you're angry at Albus, it does no good to confront him in his office. All of the drinks that he serves and his lemon drops are laced with calming drafts. I swear that he must have cast every relaxation spell and compulsion charm there is on the chairs in his office. It's very unsettling to go into his office ready to tear a strip off of him only to find yourself agreeing to everything he says."

"Why that sanctimonious, manipulative son of a …" Hermione was stopped from carrying on further by her favourite professor.

"Hermione, I think that it is best if you calm down child. It does no good to rage about what has happened. If you thought that Harry needed you in the past, he will need you even more so now. Especially now that Mr. Weasley has let his jealousy get the best of him."

The young witch nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you for letting me vent Professor. I don't know how I would get through this year without you to talk to." Hermione stood up and gave a Professor McGonagall a quick hug before leaving the office.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had taken sometime, but Albus had finally located the Gaunt shack. The dilapidated old building was barely standing. He walked slowly around the property several times while muttering spells under his breath. Finally Albus arrived at a break in the overgrown shrubs that surrounded the yard. He smiled briefly after muttering a phrase that would allow him to access the wards on the property without alerting anybody.

The Headmaster entered the unkempt yard and again he began very carefully making his way around the property. At last Dumbledore walked up to the remnants of the shack, and did the same thing once again. After trying a variety of increasingly powerful unlocking spells to no avail, he sifted through the memories he had of Harry speaking in parseltongue. Duplicating the sounds and vibrations that he understood to mean open, Dumbledore watched as the door slowly opened.

Once inside, it was easy to find the ring's hiding place. Carefully, he pried up the rotting floorboard that covered it. He seized the case and again cast detection spells on the box. Once Dumbledore was sure that there were no curses placed on the box he lifted the lid. Upon seeing the symbol that was etched into the stone, Dumbledore was tempted beyond reason to put it on. It took all of his willpower to close the ring case and tuck it into a pocket of his robes.

On his way back outside the shack, Dumbledore decided to see what would happen if he tripped the outermost alarm ward that was protecting the property. After tripping the ward, he disillusioned himself and waited patiently.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

A short distance away, Lord Voldemort felt the pull of the broken ward. "Wormtail, the ward at my grandfather's shack has been triggered. I want you to go there at once to look for intruders, and make sure that you're not seen."

"Yes Master" the balding and hunched form of Wormtail replied.

""And Wormtail, make sure that you inspect the property thoroughly" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes Master" With a loud pop the traitor disappeared and reappeared close to the shack. Immediately he transformed into a rat to avoid detection.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dumbledore was waiting patiently when he noticed a small rat systematically making his way around the boundaries of the property. With a wave of his wand, a red streak of light hit the unsuspecting rodent. Albus walked over and picked up the rat. "Well, hello Peter; imagine finding you here. Your master must know that somebody is here."

Holding onto the rat firmly in one hand; Dumbledore apparated to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. After pocketing the rat, he marched quickly to the lift. His first stop was to see Amelia Bones, the head of the D.M.L.E.

He strolled up to Amelia's secretary, "Good afternoon Miss. Clearwater. Would Madam Bones be available for a brief meeting?"

She checked her appointment book and smiled up at her former Headmaster. "Madam Bones has no meetings scheduled for the rest of the day sir. I will check if she is available to talk to you."

A short minute later, the door opened to Madam Bones' office. "Hello Albus. What can I do for you today? She held the door open as Professor Dumbledore walked through.

"What I have to say is of the utmost importance Amelia. May I ask that you put your strictest security measures in place? Do you have any veritaserum in your office?"

Amelia reached into her desk and pulled out the truth potion. "What is this about Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "I have located a witness that will prove that Sirius Black is an innocent man and we can give him the trial that he was denied all those years ago."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and produced the rat that he had captured less than an hour ago.

"A rat!" Madam Bones shouted, "You have a rat that is going to testify that Sirius Black is innocent. You are losing it you barmy old coot!"

Dumbledore waited patiently for her tirade to end. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. The Headmaster levitated Pettigrew into the chair and ropes shot out of Madam Bones' wand, securing Peter to the chair.

"Damn Albus, this does change everything."

"You are quite right Madam Bones. Unfortunately even when he is faced with the truth, Cornelius will be reluctant to grant Sirius a new trial. That is why I came to you first. Even if we manage to secure a trial for Sirius it will not be safe for him here until his name is cleared."

Madam Bones thought for a minute. "We could hold the trial in Zurich. No Dementors are allowed in Switzerland. I am sure that my Swiss colleagues will agree to ensure Sirius' wellbeing until the trial can take place. I will see to the details as soon as we are finished here."

Amelia called for her secretary to come in, and then she went to the fireplace to ask the minister to come and join them. Fudge almost passed out as he stepped from the fireplace in Madam Bones' office.

Albus woke Pettigrew up and Amelia administered the veritaserum. Together they questioned Peter about his role in the murder of the Potters.

Cornelius was flustered. Potter and his friends had been right about Black. If he agreed to give Sirius a trial then the ministry would be under a lot of public scrutiny. Also, he definitely did not want anyone poking around in his private affairs. "I'm sorry Albus, but I can't authorize a trial for Sirius Black. I will agree to call off the hunt for him, but that is far as I can go. I don't want the reputation of the ministry to be battered anymore than it is already. You must understand that with the incident at the world cup and Rita Skeeter nosing around for a story." Fudge finished with a humphhh.

Amelia's face turned red and her monocle was clenched tightly to her face. "I'm sorry Minister but as head of the DMLE it is my decision,not yours, as to whether or not Sirius gets a trial. Because it is not safe for Mr. Black here in England the trial will be conducted in Switzerland. I will inform you of the date and time. If you have a problem with that Cornelius, then I will tender my resignation in the morning."

Fudge turned on his heal and stormed out of the office. Penelope duplicated her notes and gave a copy to Professor Dumbledore. She then left the office and returned to her desk.

"Albus, let me call some aurors and I will have Pettigrew placed in a detention cell until the trial."

Dumbledore walked over to Peter and rolled up the rat's sleeve. Madam Bones let out a gasp as she saw the dark mark on Pettigrew's arm, it was not clear yet, but it could definitely be seen.

"Peter was on a mission from Voldemort. I think that he has information about what is being planned and about Harry Potter's name being entered into the goblet of fire."

Under the influence of Veritaserum, Peter told of how he found the dark lord and the subsequent murder of Bertha Jorkins. Amelia was horrified when Peter described in detail Voldemort's plan to capture Harry Potter and return to power. The one thing that he could not tell was the location of Voldemort. The hideout of the dark lord has hidden by fidelius charm.

"Alright Albus, we should secure our rat and expose the fake Moody."

Albus shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry Amelia, but we must alter Peter's memory and return him to where I found him. We have his testimony recorded and verified by three people of impeccable reputation as well as the Minister for Magic."

"You really have gone mad Albus. We have Peter and we can save Harry Potter and prevent Voldemort's return." She thundered at Dumbledore.

"Again your reasoning is flawed Amelia. We now have a detailed knowledge of Lord Voldemort's plans. If we keep Peter and move to thwart this plan then he will find another way to return that could be even worse for the wizarding world." reasoned Dumbledore.

"So what you are saying is that we let this play out and risk Potter's life and let the dark lord return. That's unacceptable Albus."

"Madam Bones, there are things that you don't understand about this situation. Letting Voldemort think that his plan is going off without a hitch, while we keep tabs on all the suspected death eaters will give us a tactical advantage. When it comes time for the plan to be executed then we will be able to ensure that Harry is safe and Voldemort's power when he returns is limited."

"Would you care to enlighten me on what part of this story I'm missing Albus?"

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I cannot divulge anything further to you at the present time. You will just have to trust me."

"Alright Professor, but after this is over, I will expect you to explain all of the details to me."

Amelia bones released Pettigrew from her spell and then Dumbledore travelled back to where he found Peter. He modified Peter's memory and disillusioned himself again.

After Dumbledore had left her office, Amelia bones sent a message to the international portkey office to arrange a portkey to Zurich in half an hour. In the mean time, Madam Bones had just enough information that she could formulate two new security directives.

She marched into the office of head auror, Rufus Scrimgeour. "Rufus, it has come to my attention that Voldemort is regaining some of his power. As of tomorrow morning, you will require that every employee of the Ministry present their left forearms for inspection; I mean everyone including the minister himself. Amelia handed Scrimgeour the directive. The second directive is that you assign two trusted aurors to guard the Minister at all times. Nobody has access to Cornelius without rolling up their left sleeve to see if they have the dark mark.

Rufus nodded his head. He liked the way that Amelia conducted business. She was as tough as nails and wouldn't put up with any crap. "I assume that you want me to confiscate the wands of anybody bearing the dark mark and hold them for questioning."

"Exactly Rufus; we will work out the details when I get back from Switzerland. Be waiting for me in my office in two hours."

"If anybody tries to claim that they were under the imperius curse."

"Rufus you were at the questioning of Igor Karkaroff just as I was. He told us that the only way to receive the mark was by their own free will. Anybody with the dark mark knew exactly what they were doing."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was the beginning of an afternoon potions class when Draco Malfoy unveiled the badges that he had made. 'Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion" was written in large red letters. When he pressed the badge it read 'Potter Stinks!' Draco smirked in triumph.

"Is that the best you could do Malfoy?" Harry muttered with disdain in his voice.

Draco's face turned pink and he drew his wand. "At least I don't spend my spare time snogging a filthy mudblood!" Malfoy pulled his wand quickly and a blue coloured spell shot it. Harry ducked and the spell hit Hermione in the mouth. Professor Snape chose that moment to see what the commotion outside his classroom was. He caught Harry with his wand drawn and pointing at Malfoy. "Ah Potter, you know the rule about duelling in the hallways. That will be fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry's face was flushed with anger. "Malfoy cast the first spell and it hit Hermione."

With a look of amusement on his face Snape examined Hermione's mouth and noted that her front teeth were growing rapidly. "I see no difference in Miss. Granger's appearance now get to class."

Hermione turned to flee up to the hospital wing as the Slytherins howled in laughter. Harry turned to follow Hermione when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "What the Hell Potter? Are you just going to let Malfoy get away with that? Some champion you are." Ron's fist was raised threateningly.

"Get your hand off me Weasley! The last time you took a swing at me, I let you get away with it because I thought our friendship could still be saved. Next time that you try to hit me, you won't be so lucky!" Harry twisted himself from Ron's grip and chased after Hermione.

A very smug Ron Weasley entered the classroom and immediately wilted under the hateful glares of his fellow Gryffindors.

By the time Harry got to the hospital wing, Hermione was already behind a screen and being treated by Madam Pomfrey. Harry waited patiently until Hermione was finished. She rushed to hug Harry tightly. After she let him go, Hermione started lecturing Harry about skipping class. Finally she took Harry's hand in hers and led him to the nearest broom closet.

Hermione kissed Harry with a fiery passion that she rarely displayed even in private. As the couple deepened their kiss, Harry pulled away abruptly. "Hermione, your overbite, it's gone." Harry was greeted by a magnificent smile from Hermione.

"When Madam Pomfrey was shrinking my front teeth, I just let her keep going until they matched the rest of my teeth." She kissed Harry again.

The couple were interrupted by Professor McGonagall opening the closet door. "Alright Potter, Granger, come with me now." She led Harry and Hermione back to her office. "I just received a note from Professor Snape about the two of you skipping his class. As I read the note, I figured that there must be some extenuating circumstances. Then I find the two of you snogging in a broom closet."

Harry and Hermione both tried to explain what had happened when they noticed that Professor McGonagall was smiling. "Fortunately for the two of you, he sent Mr. Longbottom with the note. Neville took the time to explain what had happened."

"Thank you Professor." they said in unison.

They noticed a mysterious glint in Professor Mcgonagall's eyes when she spoke again. "Harry, as your head of house I must commend you for your restraint, but you know that you cannot let young Mr. Malfoy get away with this. Might I suggest talking to the Weasley twins and plotting a little revenge? My personal choice would be for the two of you to do something like this." Madam Paws went into a detailed explanation of what they could do to Malfoy and how they could pull it off. By the time that she had finished with the explanation, both Harry and Hermione were doubled over with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing More Than Everything

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

After reaching the international portkey office, Madam Bones was rushed to the front of the line. With the transcript of Peter Pettigrew's interrogation notarized and safely tucked into the secret pocket in her robes, she touched the portkey and was whisked to the Department of Magic in Zurich. She was escorted to the office of her Swiss counterpart with no delay.

The Swiss director was a tall and lean man. His hair and robes were immaculate. As he shook Madam Bones hand he introduced himself as Wilhelm Schwarz. His spoken English was flawless, but she would expect nothing less from the Swiss. Amelia did a quick translation in her head. "How do you do Herr Black."

Wilhelm gave Amelia a curt nod of his head and a small smile. He knew Madam Bones by reputation only. She was obviously an intelligent woman. According to his sources, she was fair, determined and hardworking.

"What brings you to Zurich, Madam Bones?" Wilhelm asked kindly as he escorted into his office. His secretary brought in a tray of coffee, tea and assorted baked goods that she placed between them. He poured a cup of strong black tea for Madam Bones which she accepted gratefully.

"Have you followed the case of Sirius Black, Herr Schwarz?"

"Of course Madam Bones; it was most disparaging to see that he had escaped from you Azkaban. However, I must say that his crime seemed most out of character for my English cousin."

"Professor Dumbledore recently brought a witness to my attention that proved Mr. Black's innocence. I have decided that the evidence provided warrants a trial and I would like to have that trial to take place in Switzerland where Mr. Black's well being can be guaranteed until the trial. The only problem is that if we award him a trial based on the testimony of our witness, then we will compromise our source."

"Of course Madam Bones; I gather that will you not be requiring secure accommodations for the witness as well?"

"That is correct Herr Schwarz as we have his statement under veritaserum and witnessed by myself, Dumbledore, Fudge and my secretary." She pulled out the document and presented it to him.

Herr Schwarz read the transcript and gave Madam Bones a bright smile. Together they made the decision that this document would only be used as evidence if necessary and that Sirius would be questioned using veritaserum. That way the identity of their witness would be preserved at all costs. If anybody inquired it was to be stated that the Swiss had decided to offer Sirius the opportunity to clear his name. The final order of business was to set the date for the trial. November 21st was chosen. This would allow for the trial to wrap up before the first task of the tri-wizard tournament.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dumbledore had reached the castle after setting Pettigrew free. He wondered about the type of commotion that Amelia would cause now that she knew Voldemort was returning. It was just a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

Reaching into his pocket, Albus pulled out the ring that had poisoned him in the previous timeline. When he opened the box again, he was met by the overwhelming compulsion to put the ring on. It was only his knowledge of future events that saved him. Dumbledore removed the sword of Gryffindor from its case and swung with all of his might at the ring. There was a sound like a bomb exploding as he heard a scream and noted the black tar-like substance that oozed from the ring.

Dumbledore examined the stone from the ring carefully. It was definitely the resurrection stone of legend. He now had two of the hallows in his possession. It would be easy to get the third from Harry. Albus also considered using the stone to bring back his parents and sister for a short time. It would give him the chance to apologize to his sister. He shook his head slowly it would do no good to disturb the rest of his loved ones.

"Fawkes" he called. The large red and gold phoenix landed on the desk in front of him. "Old friend, I need you to take this stone as far away as possible from here. Make sure that it is lost forever. Fawkes was not about to throw away a relic like this. He clutched the stone in one claw and took off to a location that he alone knew. If anyone ever had a desperate need for the stone he could retrieve it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione were in the great hall sitting at the opposite end of the table from Ron. For his part, Ron did his best to ignore his former best friends. After supper the young couple started to make their way up to the Gryffindor common room. They were delayed by an empty broom closet on the third floor.

When they entered the common room Ginny Weasley had cast her bat bogey hex on Ron and was berating him loudly for being a git to Harry. Fred and George were sitting on the couch watching the entertainment. Harry and Hermione got the twins attention and led them over to a quiet corner where Hermione usually studied.

Hermione gave the twins her most devious smile. "We want to pay back Malfoy for what he did today outside of the potions class."

Fred and George sported identical wicked grins on their faces. "Merlin Harry; it seems that you…" George began.

"… Corrupted our dear Hermione. What does the golden couple have in mind?" Fred finished his twins thought.

"Well Hermione and I have a few ideas, and we figured that the two of you could add a few touches of your own." The four Gryffindors put their heads together. They spent an hour huddled together that was punctuated by plenty of laughter.

Harry called Doby to retrieve the items personal Items that they would need from Malfoy in order to pull off the prank.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Walden Macnair was having a horrendous day already, and it had just begun. He had way too much fire whiskey the night before and he was out of hangover potion. The milk for his favourite cereal was sour. The cleaners had used too much starch on his robes again. When he arrived at the atrium of the Ministry of Magic he was already thirty five minutes late. There was a huge line up to get on the one lift that was working. After a twenty minute wait, he arrived at the front of the queue and stepped onto the lift.

The only people on the lift were a pair of aurors. Both of them had their wands drawn. The pink haired one looked up at Macnair. "Roll up your left sleeve please, sir."

Macnair was both frightened and outraged. He had seen the dark mark on his arm start to reform at the beginning of July. As each month had come and gone the mark on his arm had darkened and filled in. "That's preposterous; I will do no such thing!" he thundered.

John Dawlish just smiled, "Alright Macnair, have it your way. Auror Tonks, if you would do the honours please."

Tonks aimed her wand at Walden Macnair and spoke the first phrase that came to her mind. "Petrificus Totalus" Macnair's arms snapped to his side and his body leaned up against the rear of the lift.

Dawlish rolled up Macnair's left sleeve to above the elbow. Both aurors gasped as they saw the dark mark outlined clearly on the vile man's arm. John reached into Macnair's robes and pulled out his wand. "Alright Tonks, let's take this one to the detention cells to join the others."

Madam Bones sat in a small comfortable room adjoining the large detention cell. It had been a good morning as they had caught over a dozen death eaters that had integrated back into society after the dark lord's demise thirteen years ago. The best part was that this was just the beginning. John Dawlish popped his head into Madam Bones' observation room and dropped Macnair's wand on the table. Penelope Clearwater tagged the wand and put it with the rest.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco Malfoy woke up and got ready for the day just as he always did. He smiled at himself in the mirror as relived how he had gotten one over on Potter and his mudblood yesterday. After brushing his teeth and carefully styling his hair, Malfoy dressed in his school robes.

Several of the younger students snickered at him as he walked by. Draco just turned his head and sneered at them. As he walked to the great hall a small group of Hufflepuffs laughed openly as he passed. Even with Crabbe and Goyle at his side, there were too many of them for him to consider instigating trouble.

As Draco strutted into the great hall there were even more stares and laughter. He figured that they must be laughing at Crabbe or Goyle, as nobody in their right mind would dare laugh at a Malfoy. He sat down at his usual spot beside Pansy Parkinson and across from Crabbe and Goyle. Even the two thugs started to laugh as they looked across at Malfoy. "Draco, Honey why did you dye your hair Ravenclaw blue?" Pansy asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pansy. I never did anything to change the colour of my hair." Malfoy pulled out his mirror and shrieked like a little girl. As his face turned pink with embarrassment, a large number of pimples burst out across his forehead and spelt the words 'Malfoy Stinks'. He took a long draft of his pumpkin juice and then belched. A large cloud of green coloured gas escaped his mouth.

Professor Snape rushed from the staff table and escorted him from the great hall. Malfoy was not in class all morning as Madam Pomfrey tried in vain to set him right. In the end she ended up handing him a balaclava to wear until the effects of the spells wore off.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins howled with laughter, just like the rest of the students in the great hall.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall asked them to stop by her office briefly. Once in the office she turned to her four apprentices. "That was excellent. The hair gel worked just as well as it did when I was a student here. Now, who came up with the concoction that caused him to belch that huge cloud of gas?"

"That's one of our new inventions for the joke shop. We call it Hellhound breath powder." Fred and George both smiled proudly.

"I put a jinx on his pimple cream. Every time that he even whispers the word mudblood he is going to break out in pimples that spell insults across his forehead." volunteered Hermione.

"Good work everybody; now off to class with you."

At lunch time Draco returned to the great hall, wearing his balaclava. He ate a large lunch and carefully sniffed his glass of pumpkin juice before going to afternoon classes. Malfoy suddenly got up from the table, holding his stomach.

Fred whispered into Harry's ear, "Another new invention; You – No - Poo."

In Care of magical Creatures class, Harry stood behind Hagrid and fired a jinx at Malfoy that turned the back of his robes translucent. All afternoon people laughed at Draco's boxers that had teddy bears riding broomsticks.

All in all it was a rather unpleasant day for Malfoy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Professor Snape was on the warpath by supper time. He marched up to Harry and Hermione to accuse them of assaulting Malfoy. "Potter, if I find that you are even partially responsible for this attack on Draco, then I will take you to the headmaster and move to have you expelled."

Harry felt the probing needle in his head, while Snape looked in his eyes. "I advise you to stop trying to read my mind sir. I've stopped you once and I can do it again." Harry began to push back with the image of his mother dying at the hands of Voldemort.

"Why you insolent little …."

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to intervene again. "What are you on about this time Severus? If you are insinuating that Potter had something to do with what happened to Mr. Malfoy this morning, I can assure you that you are wasting your time. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins were all meeting with me this morning before breakfast."

The colour drained from professor Snape's face rather quickly.

"Professor Snape, I think it would be a more beneficial use of your time if you would investigate members of your own house first, as it would be impossible for Harry to get his hands on Malfoy's personal items."

Snape just turned around and stalked out of the great hall with his robes billowing behind him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione had a romantic stroll down to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Ever since the practical jokes on Malfoy earlier in the week, he had not bothered them. He was still sporting his balaclava as the pimples on his forehead and not disappeared at all.

After touring the shops, they went to the three broomsticks for lunch. While enjoying their lunch, Hagrid asked Harry to visit him later that night. Harry and Hermione thought that it was odd that Hagrid was inviting him to break curfew.

When they returned from Hogsmeade, they found Ron sellotaped to the wall of the common room. Harry and Hermione ignored him and walked to their dorm rooms to get their books and work on their homework.

Harry met Hagrid at the appointed time and then stayed hidden under his invisibility cloak. He had never seen a full grown dragon before. The sight of four nesting mothers sent shivers down his spine. Seeing that Hagrid was being distracted by Madame Maxime, Harry took his leave and returned to the common room to talk to Hermione.

Harry entered the common room to find that Hermione was waiting up for him. He sat down beside her on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. "What did Hagrid want to show you, Harry?"

He took a large swallow, "It's something to do with dragons. Hagrid was talking with Charlie Weasley about how there is one for each of the champions. How am I supposed to fight a dragon or even get past one?"

"We will worry about that in the morning, Harry." She then started to kiss Harry lightly. It might have been a few minutes, but Harry and Hermione were eventually disturbed by the head of Sirius Black giving encouragement from the fireplace. Both teens were more than a little embarrassed. Soon the shock gave way to happiness.

"Sirius, what are you doing? You could be caught." Harry whispered furiously.

"Relax Harry, I'm in Switzerland. They're going to give me a trial. After that, I'll be free to be the Godfather that you deserve."

"That's brilliant, Sirius. I'm happy for you." Harry had to fight the urge to try and hug his Godfather.

"Well, I see that you're a lot brighter than your father. It only took you four years to get together with the smartest witch of your age. James on the other hand took a full 6 years to finally convince your Mum. That or she finally just took pity on him. Once I'm free, you and I are going to have the talk young man." The effect of his words was lessoned when he gave Hermione a wink.

"You don't have to worry Sirius; Hermione's dad already gave me the talk. What I would like to know is how to get past a dragon. That is supposedly what the first task of the tournament is."

Sirius was just about to give Harry a suggestion when Hermione heard a noise. "Sirius, I think someone's coming." Without another word Sirius' head disappeared from the fire.

The door opened to the common room opened and Professor McGonagall walked through the door. "Well this is a change; the two of you are still awake. What's going on?"

"We were just talking about the first task of the tournament." Harry answered. Professor McGonagall gave him a searching look.

"Since the two of you are going to end up down here anyways, you might as well go get changed and keep an old teacher company." Harry and Hermione obediently went up to their dorms to change and came back downstairs. Hermione curled up next to Harry under a warm blanket. They fell asleep listening to Professor McGonagall telling stories about Harry's parents.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning Harry made a point of telling Cedric that they were going to be facing a dragon for their first task. Cedric gave Harry a sceptical look and asked why Harry was telling him about the task. He was floored when Harry told him that Fleur and Viktor already knew and he wanted everything to be fair.

Professor Moody observed the scene and called Harry into his office. Harry was blown away when Madeye told him that cheating was part of the tournament. He then kept dropping Harry hints until the young champion figured out a way to get past the dragon.

Harry left Professor Moody's office in search of Hermione. He found her in the library with a pile of books about dragons in front of her. Hermione recognised the look on Harry's face and together they signed out the books on dragons and left the library to find a place to talk.

They found an empty classroom on the fourth floor. "Where did you go after breakfast Harry?"

"I just went to tell Cedric about the Dragons and Moody spotted me. He took me to his office and helped me figure a way passed the dragon." grinned Harry.

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, like she was trying to figure out a difficult question. "Harry, something doesn't add up here. We all know how suggestible Hagrid is. Professor Moody was with him when Hagrid asked you to break curfew last night. Today he is practically telling you how to get past the Dragon. Does Professor Moody seem like the type to go against Professor Dumbledore's instructions?"

Harry's smile faded, "Maybe we should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this and find out what he has to say."

"No Harry, if we go to Dumbledore with this, we will only end up agreeing to whatever he tells us to do. Despite what he told us at the beginning of the year, I can't help feel that he is still manipulating the situation. We should talk with Madam Paws. Harry, you know that she always looks out for our best interests."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was the morning of the 24th and Harry was nervous. The only sleep that he had gotten last night was down in the common room while Hermione had her arms wrapped around him. Facing a full grown mother dragon, while carrying only a thin piece of wood for protection was not something that he was looking forward to.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lucius Malfoy was upset. No worse than that, he was pissed off. Cornelius had had the nerve to postpone his monthly meeting until today. He would just have to get things over with quickly so he could travel to Hogwarts to see the Potter brat fry.

He marched up to the minister's office like he owned it. If the truth were to be told, he had 'donated' enough gold to buy the minister thrice over. Lucius strutted up to the door only to be stopped by a pair of large wizards, aurors if he remembered correctly. The tall dark skinned one spoke first. "Excuse me sir, but no one gets admitted to see the minister without rolling up their left sleeve first."

Malfoy's face turned pink. "What are you on about; the minister is expecting me. Minister Fudge will vouch for me." Lucius made to brush past the two aurors.

The shorter burly one stuck out his arm and refused to let Malfoy past. "I don't care if you have Merlin himself to vouch for you, sir. Madam Bones orders are that unless you roll up your left sleeve, you don't see the minister.

Cornelius Fudge heard the commotion outside his office door. "Kingsley, what is the meaning of this? Lucius is a trusted friend and advisor. I insist that you let him pass."

"I can't do that sir. Madam Bones has ordered us to not anyone into see you until we have checked for the dark mark. As you know sir the DMLE is outside your control because we provide security for you."

Fudge shuffled his feet nervously, "Well Lucius, Now is not a good time to meet. Perhaps we can meet later. I will send you an owl." The Minister made his way back inside his office.

Lucius was livid. He turned on his heel to leave. "Stupify" was the only word that he heard as he felt a spell strike him in the back and knock him to the floor. Malfoy's nose broke as he struck the ground. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to Malfoy and rolled him over. There on Lucius' forearm was the dark mark. His partner gave him a feral smile. I always knew that this one bought his way out of trouble. The second auror took Malfoy's wand and his cane.

They unceremoniously dragged Lucius Malfoy to the lift and placed him in the cell and revived him. He demanded to see Madam Bones.

When Lucius was brought into the small anteroom where Madam Bones watched the processing of the death eaters. Summoning all of his pureblood nobility and outrage he began to shout at Amelia. "I insist that you release me immediately. Do you know who I am? If you don't release me right now and apologize for this grave inconvenience, then I will have your job!"

Madam Bones was not fazed by Malfoy's blustering. She walked up to him and gave him a solid blow to the solar plexus. All the wind was released from Malfoy's lungs as he fell to his knees. Malfoy looked down at his blood stained robes and then up at madam Bones. "You can't get away with this."

Amelia gave Malfoy a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy under the treason and terrorism acts you will find that I am able to hold you incommunicado for up to ninety days while investigating your crimes. Just to prove that I am not without pity though, I will help you." She pointed her wand at Malfoy's face and muttered, "episkey." Amelia then let the two aurors place him with the other prisoners.

"Kingsley, I want you to go up to Dick Cresswell's office and have him ask the goblins to look into Minister Fudge's and Lucius Malfoy's finances." As Kingsley left, she smiled to herself. Albus Dumbledore had no idea about the shit storm that he unleashed the day that he told Amelia about the dark mark becoming visible again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

At the Gryffindor table a barn owl with a copy of the daily prophet clutched in its beak dropped the paper right in front of Harry and then flew off without waiting for payment. Hermione took the paper and unrolled it. After reading the front page briefly she let out a happy shriek. That got Harry's attention and he looked at the paper that Hermione had dropped. He let out a happy shout and the two of them hugged and kissed happily.

On the cover of the paper was a picture of Sirius Black and he headline.

"**Sirius Black Proclaimed Innocent"**

On the inside page was another picture of Sirius hugging an embarrassed looking Madam Bones after being cleared of all charges. There was also a long article that carried over to the next page detailing the history of the crimes he was accused of and his imprisonment. A second story carried an interview with a Swiss government official giving an explanation of why they had insisted that Mr. Black be given a chance to prove his innocence. There was also a story about how the British Ministry had cooperated in the case and would abide by the Swiss court's decision. Finally there was an interview with Cornelius Fudge stating that he was happy to see that Sirius finally had received a fair trial.

Harry and Hermione were so excited for Sirius that they could barely concentrate on classes. It seemed that in Transfiguration class that Professor McGonagall was just as happy as they were. Harry was even more surprised when a free Sirius Black strolled into the great hall to have lunch with him and wish him luck in the tournament.

Harry was escorted to the champions' tent by Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Sirius. At the entrance to the champion's tent Professor McGonagall wished him luck, Sirius hugged him and Hermione gave him one of her toe curling kisses with a promise of many more once he finished the task.

Inside the tent Harry acknowledged the other three champions. He could plainly see that they were just as nervous as he was. After Ludo Bagman had issued the instructions and had the champions choose the dragon they were to face, none of the champions said anything at all.

Harry watched as one by one they left the tent and listened to Bagman's commentary. When it was his turn he walked out of the tent to find himself in a rocky enclosure with spectators seated on either side. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and summoned his broomstick. Rather than fly off right away and tease a forty foot angry dragon, Harry concentrated on the memory of Sirius walking into the great hall a free man and bellowed, "Expecto Patronum."

The large stag erupted from Harry's wand and Harry directed it to proceed towards the dragon from the other side of the enclosure. As Harry's patronus drew the dragon's attention, Harry mounted his broom and raced towards the golden egg before the dragon knew what was happening. As He gained altitude again, the Horntai's tail struck Harry across the shoulder leaving a jagged scratch that reached from his shoulder to the middle of his back. As Harry landed the scratch was already beginning to turn green.

In the stands a jubilant Hermione Granger was dancing up and down and hugging just about everybody within reach. She made to run for the first aid tent when she felt Sirius' hand restraining her. She looked up at Sirius expectantly. Sirius smiled at her. "Harry really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

She thought for a brief second and replied, "Nothing more than everything." And she sprinted off to check on Harry.

When she got to the tent she saw Ron lurking around like he wanted to talk to Harry. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had repaired the wound, Harry ran straight for Hermione and picked her up and swung her around. He then kissed her on the mouth and wound his hand through her bushy hair. Upon seeing this, Ron stalked off while muttering something about how his best mate was whipped.


	11. Chapter 11

Reciprocate

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

After saying goodbye to Sirius, Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand up to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived the celebration was in full swing. An exuberant Ginny Weasley hugged Hermione the moment she set foot into the party. After hugging Hermione, Ginny motioned with her eyes towards Harry. Hermione gave a slight smile and nodded her head. The youngest Weasley then briefly hugged Harry.

As grateful as Harry was for the party, he would rather be celebrating in a broom closet with Hermione. The kiss that they had shared before the first task was burning on his mind. After an hour of celebrating he managed to make it to his dorm and hide the egg in his trunk.

He made his way downstairs and found Hermione talking to the Weasley twins. Hermione felt Harry's gaze search for her. She looked up at him and Harry directed his gaze to the portrait hole. They met at the entrance to the common room and slipped through with only Fred and George noticing that they had left.

Harry threaded his fingers through Hermione's. Together they walked without speaking. Hermione smiled as they reached one of their favourite broom closets. After opening the door and leading Harry inside, she made sure to cast a locking charm and a silencing charm. Hermione draped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry pulled her closer. "Harry, why did you want to leave the party so quickly? Fred and George were just talking about making me a partner in their joke shop."

"Well Miss. Granger, before I had to face that dragon you promised me more of those amazing kisses. I've come to collect."

Hermione smiled into the darkness. "Potter you talk too much." She then began to release all the tension and fear that the day had brought as she snogged her boyfriend senseless. Forty five minutes later they left the broom closet and made their way back to the common room.

They were both very red in the face when they entered the common room. Hermione led Harry over to Fred and George. Harry pulled his wand on the unsuspecting twins. "What's this about the two of you propositioning my girlfriend?" Both twins put their hands up in mock surrender.

"We were only recognizing her for her sheer pranking brilliance."

"Here, I'm a son of a Marauder and you didn't invite me first." Harry chuckled.

The twins' mouths dropped open in astonishment. "I'm sorry Hermione, but being the son of a marauder trumps genius every time."

Hermione faked a pout. "I guess it's a good thing that we are a package deal then." She smiled at Harry expectantly. When Harry didn't agree with her right away she elbowed him in the ribs playfully. Harry just stuck his tongue out at her. "Be careful where you stick that thing Potter, I may just have to bite it off."

Harry smiled at Hermione playfully, "I think you already tried to do that about fifteen minutes ago." Hermione blushed and all four friends laughed.

Hermione smirked at Harry again. "I hope that wasn't a complaint Harry. If it was, then I will just have to cut you off."

Harry looked like the sky had just collapsed. "Oh no, I was just commenting." Hermione, Fred and George burst out laughing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Cornelius Oswald Fudge was not having a good day by any stretch of the imagination. As soon as he saw Lucius being detained by the aurors stationed in front of his office door, he had beaten a hasty retreat to the sanctuary of his office. As late as it was now, Cornelius was sweating heavily. The ceiling was stained black from the smoke of incinerated parchment. It had taken him until late in the evening, but every trace of his connection to Malfoy had been destroyed. He paced his office nervously as he wondered if Lucius had been foolish enough to keep detailed records of their business dealings.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius black was a happy man. It had been thirteen years of hell and now he had his life back. After watching Harry survive the first task of the tournament, he went to visit Hagrid and see if his old friend still had his motorcycle. Sirus' next destination was the home of his friend Remus Lupin. Together they would go out and paint London Gryffindor red.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After a weekend of studying and celebrating, Harry and Hermione returned to the daily grind of classes. Harry was sitting with Professor McGonagall discussing the lessons that they had so far today. He decided to bring up a topic that had been on his mind a lot since Sirius had been freed. "Professor, Hermione were wondering if you could teach us to become animagi."

Mistress Paws gave him a smile. "I knew that this day was going to come sooner or later. Becoming an animagus is not an easy road Harry. I know that your father and his friends became animagi to help Remus Lupin. Why do you and Hermione want to do this?"

"There are a lot of reasons Professor. I guess the main reason that I want to is because my father was one. Hermione wants to become one because you have to use really advanced magic."

"I tell you what Harry. Unfortunately I am unable to teach you this year. You and Hermione have enough to do just getting through the blasted tournament, if you still want to become anamagi next year talk to me then."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now Harry, there is one more thing I must discuss with you before we go to class. As part of the Tri –Wizard tournament there is a Yule ball. As a champion, you and your date are required to open the dancing."

Harry had a huge smile on his face. "You know that Hermione is going to have me practicing right up until the night of the ball."

"Just so you remember, Harry. Snogging Miss. Granger in the broom closet does not count as dancing."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As soon as the morning's transfiguration class ended. Harry pulled Hermione into a small alcove and asked her to go to the ball with him. She gave Harry a quick kiss in response. They walked down to the great hall lost in their own little world.

Ron Weasley was torn between wanting to apologize to his friends and jealousy, because Harry and Hermione seemed to have so little room for him in their lives. Then again, if he had not been such a royal prat since Harry's name had been drawn from the goblet, then things would be different. It was remarkable the changes that those two worked in each other. In pretty much every class Harry was ranked only behind Hermione. It wasn't just the practical magic that Harry had mastered; he was also excelling in magical theory. Hermione on the other hand was much more lax about breaking rules. Harry and Hermione could often be found laughing with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Maybe it was time to find himself a girlfriend and grow up a bit. On the other hand, what girl in their right mind would even look at him without Harry by his side?

Ron walked alone into the great hall and as was now his custom he sat at the far end of the table. Sometimes he would sit with Neville or Dean and Seamus, but everybody was talking about the upcoming ball.

Ginny Weasley didn't often feel pity for her brother Ron. The prat had dug himself into this hole in the first place, but she could see that he didn't want to swallow his pride and dig himself out again. On the other hand it had only been recently that Hermione had started to talk to her. It would take a long time for the three of them to patch things up again. Ginny Weasley made up her mind to help her brother.

"Hi Ron; can I sit here?" Ron looked up from the mountain of food on his plate and nodded his head once. "You really miss them, don't you?"

Ron was about to open his mouth to speak but Ginny stopped him. "Please Ron, swallow your food first." Ron made to swallow his mouthful of shepherd's pie, and gave his sister a sad smile.

"Yeah Gin, I miss them. It's like they've moved on without me and are much better off."

"I know what you mean Ron. My whole life, I've dreamed of being the girl who could put a smile like that on the face of The – Boy – Who – Lived. Ginny pointed to Harry and Hermione laughing at something one of them had said. This summer when they got together, I thought that she had stolen my Prince Charming. It took a long talk with Professor Dumbledore to set me straight.

Ron gave his sister a half smile. "I remember that you were so disappointed when they left without giving you a chance to apologize."

"It took a lot for me to swallow my pride and apologize to both of them. Hermione made it clear that I had crossed the line. It took a long time and a lot of small gestures of friendship on my part. Eventually, Hermione began to treat me as a friend again. I think that it is going to be the same for you and the two of them. If you want to be their friend again, then you're going to have to be the one to take the first step. It doesn't matter how small it is, you just have to start moving forward."

Ron chocked out his reply, "For some reason, that first step always seems to be the hardest one to take."

"You know Harry better than anyone other than Hermione. Ron you know how horrible those muggles were to Harry and how he hates to be the center of attention. I've never seen Harry look happier than he does right now. After all the shit that he's had to deal with doesn't he deserve this?"

Ron stared at his plate before he gave an earnest reply, "More than you know, Ginny."

"If that's the case Ron, then you know what you have to do."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best little sister that a bloke like me could ask for." Ginny stood up to go and gave her brother a one armed hug.

As Harry and Hermione were leaving for class they walked by Ron. Making sure to swallow his food and swallow his pride, he spoke his first friendly words to Harry in a month. "Hey Mate, you were brilliant in that first task."

Harry and Hermione both looked mildly surprised. "Thanks Ron," was all that he said, but he gave Ron a quick smile and continued out the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Time had seemed to fly by for Harry and Hermione. Between classes, homework and of course dancing practice they found that it was already Christmas break. Tomorrow they were going to Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping. Right now they were climbing the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was the first to spot the large gold ring that seemed to be missing a stone, but was still recognizable as Marvolo Gaunt's ring. "You're perceptive as ever Miss Granger. Yes that is indeed the ring that you saw Marvolo Gaunt wearing in that memory. Unfortunately the stone was destroyed when I destroyed the horcrux."

After viewing further memories pertaining to the horcruxes, Harry and Hermione were left with a good idea about what they were. Excuse me sir, but from what you have shown us about the horcruxes," Hermione began tentatively, "Voldemort might have hidden them in places that had meaning to him. Do you think that he might have trusted another death eater with one of them?"

"That is indeed a possibility Miss. Granger. I will look into it further. Right now I would like to know what the two of you think about going to Hermione's parents' home after the Yule ball. I would of course like you to invite Sirius as well. There are some important matters that I would like to discuss with all of you at that time."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "I'll write to mum and see if it's alright."

"Excellent, now that that's settled I will make arrangements with Sirius to pick you up on Boxing Day. Good night to both of you.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After kissing Hermione good night at the entrance way to the girls' dorm, Harry made his way up to his own dorm. Ron was waiting for him. "Hey Harry, I need to warn you about some possible trouble heading your way."

Harry gave Ron a puzzled look. "What kind of trouble, Ron?"

"There's a dark haired second year, by the name of Romilda Vane, that is looking to slip you a love potion before the Yule Ball. I overheard her talking to her little friends about how she was going to try and split you and Hermione up."

"Thanks for the heads up Ron I appreciate the heads up."

"Look Harry, I just want to …" Ron paused as he remembered what Ginny had told him about taking small steps, "Ahh forget It, I'll talk to you about it later." Ron closed the hangings on his bed and made to go to sleep.

Harry was trying to go to sleep, but his mind didn't seem to want to slow down at all. Crookshanks jumped up on his bed and seemed to be trying to get Harry's attention. Harry reluctantly got out of bed and followed the large cat into the common room. At the top of the stairs he noticed that Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. She smiled as Harry trod down the stairs. Harry sat down beside her and Hermione kissed his cheek. "I tried to sleep, but my mind was racing over the things that Dumbledore said tonight. Crooks volunteered to get you to keep me company."

"I know two horcruxes down and four more to go and then it's my turn."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and ran her fingers gently through his hair as they fell asleep. When Professor McGonagall entered the common room and she shook her head in amusement. After four months of this, you think that one of them would be smart enough to bring a blanket with them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Christmas morning found Harry and Hermione sitting in the deserted fourth year boys' dorm exchanging presents and making plans for the next day when they would visit her parents. Harry had gotten Hermione a beautiful cameo locket with a picture of the two of them on one of their Hogsmede visits. Hermione bought Harry a new foe glass and an assortment of other dark detectors. After a late brunch they joined the other Gryffindors outside for a day of fun in the snow.

Hermione, Ginny and Katie Bell were the first Gryffindor girls to go inside and get ready for the ball. And one by one the other girls followed. It was only when it started to get dark that the boys went inside. Ron was the last of the boys. He really didn't want to be seen in the mouldy old second hand robes that his mother had bought him. Fred and George took pity on Ron and helped him to cut the lace off the robes so that they looked close to normal.

With a little bit of advice and support from his sister Ginny, Ron had managed to get up the nerve to ask Hannah Abbott to the ball. He hurried from the Gryffindor tower to the entry way to the great hall.

Harry never did see Katie Bell come down the stairs. When Hermione came downstairs wearing he periwinkle blue dress robes, his breath caught in his throat. She looked even more stunning than when she had dressed up for his birthday. Her hair was done up in a sophisticated bun and she was wearing a minimal amount of makeup.

"Hermione, you look absolutely incredible!"

She smiled and gave Harry a brief kiss before she linked her arm with his. "Thank you Harry. I'd really hoped that you would like it."

"To tell you the truth Hermione, It's you I like. Even though you look amazing tonight, the person you are inside is much prettier by far."

By the time that they got down stairs to the great hall, both teens were beyond nervous. They stood between Professor McGonagall and Cedric Diggory and his date Cho Chang. Across from them were Fleur and Roger Davies. Standing beside Fleur was Viktor Krum with Katie Bell.

Hermione looked radiant as she walked with Harry up to the champions table. Harry found himself sitting between Hermione and Katie. They talked about school, the tournament and life outside of Hogwarts. Harry spent most of dinner staring into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes.

When Harry danced the first dance with Hermione, it was like there was no one else in the room. As they twirled and spun their way around the great hall it was like they were floating in a universe of their own creation. After the song was over they clung tightly to each other until the applause died down.

They danced several more dances until Hermione's feet began to get sore. They sat down next to the Weasley twins who were laughing as they watched Percy trying to dance with Madame Maxime.

Millicent Bulstrode was dancing to a slow song with Draco Malfoy crushed to her chest. Harry had never laughed so hard in all of his life. Except maybe when the song had ended and Millicent refused to let go of Malfoy.

Harry went outside for a stroll around the rose garden with Hermione. They thought that they had found a quiet spot and Harry was just about to kiss Hermione when they heard Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking. Not wanting to eavesdrop they continued to wander until they game across Snape and the Durmstrang headmaster having a heated argument. It ended when Karkaroff rolled up his left sleeve to show Snape something. They went back inside and continued to dance until the night was over.

The long walk back to the common room was punctuated by a lengthy stop at one of the few unoccupied broom closets. After they returned to the common room Hermione kissed Harry goodnight and said to meet her back in the common room after everyone had gone to bed.

On her rounds of Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall wasn't surprised to find her two favourite students waiting up for her. "Professor, could you tell us about Sirius?"

Professor McGonagall gave her students and began to tell of the adventures of the marauders from her prespective. Before Hermione fell asleep, Professor McGonagall asked her if her parents knew that she and Harry often fell asleep together.

Hermione explained that it had initially been her parents' idea because of Harry's nightmares. After a summer of being in the next room to each other it just felt weird to be so far apart.

"Your parents must be very smart people, Miss. Granger. They have a great deal of trust in both of you and Harry and are able to see that the two of you bring out the best in each other."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione mumbled sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

After Harry and Hermione woke up they rushed upstairs to pack for the rest of their holiday. Once breakfast was over, Sirius wandered over to the Gryffindor table and escorted them to the main gates and signalled the knight bus to pick the three of them up.

Harry and Hermione told Sirius about the ball and what had been happening in the castle. Before they knew it, the large purple bus pulled up in front of the Grangers' home. Hermione rushed off of the bus and straight into the arms of her mum and dad. Sirius and Harry walked up a little more slowly. Amanda Granger pulled Harry into a fierce rib cracking hug. "I've been so worried about you Harry. Ever since you sent that letter telling me about how you were entered into that damn tournament.

Paul Granger was watching Sirius warily as Amanda hugged Harry. Finally deciding to break the ice, he introduced himself and his wife. Sirius could see that both Grangers cared for their daughter and Harry.

They walked into the warm house and Sirius noticed the all the pictures of Hermione on the mantle. As he walked further into the room, he noticed the pictures from last summer which all seemed to include a smiling Harry.

After much small talk between Sirius and the Grangers, Hermione pulled a small envelope that Colin Creevey had given her. Her parents were amazed at the pictures of Harry and Hermione dancing at the ball. "I wish that we could put this picture on the mantel with the rest." She held up a picture of the young couple dancing the first dance.

"I think that I can help you there, Amanda." Sirius took the picture from her and tapped it once with his wand and the dancing couple in the picture froze.

Sirius then told everybody the long story of his imprisonment; Amanda and Paul were suitably impressed. Anyone who could survive what Sirius had was all right with Paul. In a few short hours of talking Sirius and the Grangers had become friends for life. They were bonded in friendship by the love that they felt for the two teens that were the center of their lives.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On the twenty seventh of December Albus Dumbledore showed up on the Grangers doorstep. After Sirius made the appropriate introductions and the group exchanged pleasantries, Dumbledore got down to business.

After taking a sip of tea he began to tell them the purpose of his visit. He addressed his words to Paul and Amanda. "I assume that you are sufficiently familiar with Harry's story and how he came to be placed with his aunt and uncle." Both Grangers nodded their heads. As Dumbledore continued to talk there was a look of cold fury appearing on Amanda's face.

Hermione nudged Harry and whispered in his ear, "This isn't good Harry. Mum's going to explode on him."

Dumbledore kept right on talking. "Recently I came upon some information that concerns all of you. The dark wizard, Voldemort, that killed Harry's parents is about to return to power. Unfortunately your daughter is in danger because she was born of non-magical parents. Hermione and the two of you are even in more danger because of Harry's relationship with your daughter." Paul and Amanda continued to listen. Amanda continued to get angrier as she gripped Paul's arm tightly.

"I can see that both of you care very much for Harry and I want to ensure you that this is not by any stretch of the imagination his fault. When Voldemort regains power I want to place the two of you in hiding. I will ask that Sirius stays with you. It will mean that the two of you may have to give up your jobs to ensure your safety. Harry, of course will still have to spend the majority of his summer with the Dursleys."

That was more than enough for Amanda Granger. She stood up quickly and crossed the sitting room in three angry steps. She swung her hand with all the force that she could muster. There was a loud smack as the palm of Amanda's hand connected with Dumbledore's face. "That is for placing a sweet child like Harry with those vile people!"

Amanda Granger swung her arm a second time, Smack! "That one is for allowing Harry to be placed in your damn tournament, when you should have prevented it!"

Amanda wasn't finished yet. She slapped Dumbledore for a third time. Smack! "This is because you are a manipulative Son of a Bitch who feels that he has the right to place my daughter and her boyfriend in danger at the drop of a hat!"

Paul rushed to Amanda's side and pulled her close. He gave Dumbledore and angry glare before steering his wife back to their seat. Albus rubbed his very red cheek where a large hand shaped bruise had already started to form.

The headmaster looked solemnly at Amanda Granger. "You are correct Mrs. Granger; I did deserve that and much worse. Be that as it may, Harry's entry into the tri-wizard tournament is part of a plot to revive Voldemort. For reasons that I am unable to discuss at this time, Harry must continue in the tournament. I assure you that both Harry and Hermione know my reasons for allowing this and they have accepted them. I will do my utmost to ensure that Harry and your daughter are kept safe."

It was Sirius's turn to express his anger. "I can't believe that you feel that you have the right to toy with people's lives like this Albus. How on earth can you justify putting a fourteen year old boy in danger."

"Sirius, I would ask that you come visit me in my office and I will explain everything to you there."

"I don't think that I can do that, Professor. We will discuss this at my former home. I assure you that our privacy will be guaranteed there."

"As you wish, Sirius." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door. "I will show myself out." Dumbledore's exit from the Grangers' home was followed by a loud crash as a vase exploded against the door.

Harry walked up to Amanda and hugged her tightly. It was the first time that she cared for Harry like he was her own child.

The remainder of the holiday was spent having all the fun that they could pack into seven days.


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Me

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Amelia Bones was in a meeting with Dick Cresswell and John Dawlish. Cresswell was reporting his findings to the respected heard of the D.M.L.E. "I have the financial transactions between Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge. They indicate that Fudge has been receiving in excess of a million galleons per year since he became Minister from Malfoy. The most disturbing fact is that he wasn't the only death eater gone free who was paying off Fudge."

John Dawlish's face lit up at thought of helping to burry Fudge. "As per your instructions, Madam Bones, I led a team to search the residences of our guests downstairs. The evidence that I gathered ties in with the financial records the goblins provided and it seems that the payments coincide with the pro pureblood legislation that Fudge pushed through."

"Thank you for your cooperation gentlemen. I would ask that you keep this information confidential for the time being." She tapped her wand on the large pile of folders and an identical copy of the folders appeared beside the originals. She locked the originals in her safe. While sitting at her desk, Amelia penned a quick letter.

With a smile on her face Amelia picked up the copied folders and the letter she had written. Madam Bones walked briskly to the lift and rode it to the first floor. "Delores is the Minister available for a meeting?" Without waiting for a response she marched right past Umbridge.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in front of the Minister's door as Madam Bones approached. "Excuse me Madam Bones, would you mind rolling up your left sleeve please?" His deep voice was resonating with authority.

Amelia handed her large stack of files to the second auror and rolled up her sleeve. Kingsley smiled at her satisfied that there was no dark mark on her arm. "Good work Kingsley, you're one of the few aurors that is brave enough to check up on me."

Madam Bones burst into the Minister's office. She could see that he was perspiring heavily and was obviously nervous because his hands were twitching of their own accord. "Good afternoon Amelia. What brings you to my office unannounced?"

"I think that you know exactly why I'm here Cornelius. When Lucius Malfoy was captured outside your office, I had no choice but to investigate your dealings with him and other accused death eaters that walked free. I'm sure that you know what I found."

Fudge's face went from bright red to green. "What is it that you want me to do Madam Bones?"

Amelia gave a satisfied smile. "You have two choices Minister. The first choice is that you resign and agree to testify in the trials of the death eaters that you had dealings with. Your second choice is to not cooperate with my department and we try you in front of the Wizengamot. The choice is yours."

"What would happen if I were to take out my wand and accidently incinerate all of your evidence?" Fudge replied with a smug look on his face.

"Then I would have to believe that you are choosing not to cooperate and I would have no choice but to arrest you. I would also remind you that the original files are already stored for safe keeping."

Minister Fudge looked like Christmas had been cancelled. "Alright, I'll do it. Delores will forward a release to the press first thing in the morning." Defeat was evident in his voice.

"That's not good enough Minister. I have your letter of resignation here; all you need to do is sign it. There is a press conference scheduled to start in fifteen minutes."

Fudge scribbled his signature on the letter and Amelia witnessed it. He glared at Madam Bones. "You never do things half way do you Madam Bones? One day, it may be your downfall."

Amelia Bones was around the desk before Cornelius could blink. With one hand she had grabbed Fudge by the lapels of his pinstriped cloak. Her wand was pointed right at Fudges throat. "Is that a threat Mr. Fudge?"

"No" he muttered feebly. There was trickle of urine spilling onto the floor as Fudge's bladder emptied itself.

Madam bones let him go and Fudge crumpled on the floor. "You disgust me Fudge. If I were you, I would retire to the remotest Island that you can find. If I ever see your face again after the trials, I will have you in Azkaban so fast that it will make your head spin."

With a smile on her face, Amelia turned and left the office clutching tightly to his letter of resignation.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius returned Harry and Hermione back to school the evening before classes started for the term. One of the first people that the couple saw was Cedric Diggory who was talking outside the great hall with a group of friends. He stepped towards harry and Hermione as he called out to them. "Hi Harry, did you have a good break?"

Harry and Hermione gave each other a knowing look and smirked at each other. "It was amazing Cedric. How was your holiday?"

"It was great Harry. How are you doing on the second clue?"

"To tell you the truth, I only opened it once and it made the most god awful noise. I figured that I would work on it more once we got back from holidays."

"You might want to try taking a bath with it Harry. In fact if you want to take Hermione for some alone time, the tub in the prefects' bathroom is the size of an Olympic swimming pool."

"Thanks Cedric, we may just do that."

Just before Cedric turned to go back to his friends Hermione asked a question. "I really hate to ask you this Cedric, but did you figure this out yourself or did someone else help you?"

Cedric gave Hermione a strange look. "Now that you mention it Hermione, Professor Moody suggested that I take a bath with my egg. I was telling Harry in order to repay him for telling me about the dragons."

"Thanks Cedric."

By the look on her face, Harry could tell that Hermione was thinking about something. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking, or do I have to tickle it out of you."

Hermione gave Harry a stern look that meant you had better not dare. "Not this time Harry. Don't you find it strange that whenever you find out something about the tournament, Professor Moody is the one to provide the information either directly or in directly."

"Do you think that we should go to Professor Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Not yet Harry, everything we've figured out so far is very circumstantial. Let's get back to the common room and then we can go up to your dorm. I think that we need to check the marauders map about something."

If anybody thought that it was suspicious that Hermione had followed Harry directly up to his dorm, nobody in Gryffindor said anything. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out his map. He opened it up and activated the map. With a quick smile to Hermione, Harry said "Track Professor Moody" Immediately Harry spotted Moody's name in red ink. It appeared that he was in his office with Barty Crouch.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius Black was waiting patiently in the small grassy median that was Grimmauld Square. He stared at the space between number eleven and number thirteen. Sirius was severely conflicted. On one hand it was almost as if he was trying to will twelve Grimmauld Place into existence. On the other hand he would prefer to be almost anywhere but here. He impatiently checked his watch; Dumbledore seemed to be late.

He sat down on the weather beaten old bench. What would he find in his parents old house? Mother had died several years ago. With any luck on my part that foul little house elf Kreacher will have popped his cogs in order to keep serving his beloved mistress in the afterlife.

Sirius startled when he heard a loud pop. There was Albus Dumbledore in all of his glory. "Good evening Sirius. May I be so bold as to inquire why you insisted on meeting here?"

Sirius gave a small nod. "Two reasons, Professor; the first is to offer this house as headquarters to the order and the second is to discuss Harry."

"Why don't we go inside and talk there?"

Sirius just nodded and said in a monotone. "The ancestral home of the Black family is located at twelve Grimmauld place." The dilapidated old house seemed to unfold itself from between number eleven and number thirteen. They silently walked up the concrete steps and Sirius touched his wand to the ancient door. There was an audible click, Sirius turned the door handle and the two men entered.

An inch of dust coated the floor and there were large cobwebs on the walls and ceiling. Underneath all of the dust, you could just make out the green walls. The only part of the house that was presentable was the portrait of Walburga Black. There, lying on the floor in front of the painting was the sleeping form of Kreacher. The ancient house elf was wearing a tea towel pinned like a nappy. It hung loosely on his hips and was disgustingly dirty. Sirius and Dumbledore stepped over the sleeping elf and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Both men cast scourgify charms on a chair and a portion of the table. Sirius summoned two dusty bottles of butterbeer from the pantry. "Thank you for the offer of the house, Sirius. Although, it is a little premature as I haven't yet recalled the order."

Sirius started to get angry. "I don't know what you're waiting for Albus. You have already told us that you suspect that Voldemort is coming back. Why wouldn't you want to call them back now so that when he returns you already have a jump on things?"

The headmaster looked mildly annoyed but kept his temper in check. "If I start to warn everybody that Voldemort is coming back then no one will believe it when he does return. You know how our people react to things that they don't understand. The second reason is that if Voldemort suspects that I know about his plans then I could be putting Harry into even more danger." Mentioning Harry's name was the wrong thing to do and Dumbledore realized it a second too late.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DRAG HARRY INTO THIS CAULDRON FULL OF DRAGON SHIT? Hasn't he sacrificed enough? Voldemort killed his parents and you seem determined to bring them together and let them fight it out. In Harry's first year you hid an object on the school that you knew Voldemort would go after. You protected it with charms that first year students could figure out. Then in his second year, you knew that the chamber of secrets had been opened. How could a second year student figure out that a basilisk was roaming the school and yet the most brilliant wizard since Merlin couldn't? Then this year, you did nothing to prevent Harry from being entered in this tournament. You say that you care about Harry but I don't …."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's patience had worn out. "FIRST OF ALL I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS PATH FOR HARRY, VOLDEMORT DID. ON THE NIGHT THAT VOLDEMORT ATTACKED THE POTTERS, HE CHOSE THIS DESTINY FOR HARRY." Sirius fell out of the chair at the angry headmaster's words. "You remember the rumour about a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort? It's true Sirius, because the dark lord made it come true. Voldemort chose the wizard and gave that wizard the power to beat him. As for allowing Harry to face Voldemort; yes I did that. Tell me who you think has more of a right to confront Voldemort than Harry."

"He's just a child Albus."

Albus sighed in resignation, "Yes he is a child and his only chance of having a normal life is to confront his destiny. Voldemort will search to the ends of the earth in order to destroy Harry. You know Harry; do you think that he would want anyone to sacrifice themselves so he could live like a scared rabbit? For his first two encounters with Voldemort he had Lilies sacrifice to save him, he was never in any danger from Voldemmort." Secretly Dumbledore was glad that Sirius had not brought up Harry facing the Basilisk, because he didn't have a good answer for that. "Unfortunately, that is why he must return to his aunt's home every year – to renew that protection. I am truly sorry, Sirius, but there is nothing else that I can tell you right now. All I would ask you to do now is be the Godfather to Harry that you have always wanted to be."

Dumbledore stood up first and the two men left number twelve Grimmauld place. Sirius knew that this confrontation with Dumbledore was over. There would be others before he would allow Harry to be forced to stay with the Dursleys again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry was leaving the deputy Head Mistress' office with Professor McGonagall. They were walking down the hallway to the library when Harry and the Professor heard a shriek. They looked around but couldn't see anyone. Hermione was supposed to meet them here, but she was late for some reason. Fearing the worst Harry pulled out the Marauder's map. After activating the map he shouted, "Track Hermione Granger!" He spotted the red stick figure being dragged towards dungeon four by Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. He passed the map to Professor McGonagall and took off like a shot. Professor McGonagall sent patronuses to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Harry reached the entrance to the dungeon and heard Hermione's muffled scream. The door to the dungeon flew off its hinges as Harry entered. Hermione had torn robes and was struggling between Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco Malfoy had just taken off his outer robes and turned around to face Harry. "Hey Potty! You're mudblood cleaned up so nice that we thought that we would do you a favour and break her in for you. Since you're not man enough to do it yourself, stand back as I show you how it's done." Draco raised his wand and shouted, "immobulus".

Harry dodged the spell easily. He stalked towards Malfoy. His arms were bent at the elbow and his palms were facing the walls of the dungeon. He straightened both of his arms in a forceful motion; Crabbe and Goyle hit opposite walls with a terrible thud and fell down unconscious. Malfoy started to back away from Harry and fired two more spells at him in succession. Both spells missed badly. Harry grabbed the front of Malfoy's shirt, lifted him a foot off the ground and shoved him hard against the wall. There was sickening crunch as Malfoy's head hit the wall.

"IF YOU EVER COME WITHIN A HUNDRED FEET OF HERMIONE AGAIN, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Harry smashed Malfoy into the wall a second time to emphasize his point. He repeated the motion for a third time and was about to do it again when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Let Draco down, please. Harry, it is not your place to punish Mr. Malfoy for his crimes."

"Sorry, I can't do that Sir. This worthless piece of shit has done nothing but harass, badger and bully Hermione since he first laid eyes on her. Nobody did anything to stop him. Tonight him and his friends were about to rape her. This ends here and now!"

"Please Harry; don't do this. Malfoy and his goons aren't worth it." Hermione cried. Harry's arms began to shake and Malfoy fell to the ground in a bloody heap. A trembling Hermione walked up to Harry and fit her hand into his. Gently, she pulled Harry away from Malfoy.

Hermione pulled him into a hug and whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you, Harry Potter." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tight as they both began to cry. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey tended to Malfoy and his goons. Professor McGonagall waited silently as Harry and Hermione comforted each other.

When at last the hug broke Professor McGonagall took hold of Hermione's free hand and led them to her office. The three of them sat down in Professor McGonagall's office. "Hermione, I know it's hard, but could you please tell me what happened tonight." Hermione nodded meekly and began to recite in an emotionless monotone what had happened to her. As she talked, a quill copied down her statement onto a piece of parchment.

When Hermione was finished, Professor McGonagall hugged both of her students. "I will see that Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones both get a copy of your statement. The two of you need to get out of this place tonight. Harry I'm going to take both of you to Hermione's home. Sirius can bring you back on Sunday evening."

Professor McGonagall led Harry and Hermione out into the night air and through the school gates. She grabbed both Harry and Hermione's forearms and apparated the three of them to the Grangers' home.

Paul and Amanda were both shocked to see their daughter home. Professor McGonagall explained what had happened to Hermione and then left the Grangers to tend to their only child. Amanda took Hermione upstairs and drew a warm bath for her.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry Dad; I let you and Mum down. You told me to make sure that nothing happened to her and I let Malfoy and his goons attack her."

Paul slowly got up from the table and walked to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out two crystal glasses and a twenty five year old bottle of Glenfiddich. He poured a small amount of scotch in Harry's glass and he poured himself a much larger glass. "Harry, don't beat yourself up about this. You are probably the most extraordinary young man that I have ever met. Yet, you're just one man and you can't be everywhere at once."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like, "I know sir, but …" whole he continued to stare at the floor.

"Harry, this isn't a father to son talk or a father to my daughter's boyfriend talk. We are speaking man to man, so get over your self-pity and look me in the eye when you speak to me." Paul's tone was a harsh whisper, but it got Harry's attention.

Harry snapped his head up and looked Paul in the eyes. "I'm sorry dad that I …"

"Will you stop apologizing Harry. I've already told you that you aren't to blame for what happened to Hermione. From what little information Professor McGonagall told me, it was you that rescued Hermione and sent her three attackers to the hospital."

Harry nodded his head, "When I saw those slimy bastards hurting my Hermione, I was angrier than I have ever been. Malfoy was tormenting me about what he was going to do to her and I wanted to kill him where he stood. In fact, I almost did kill him. It was only Hermione persuading me not that saved his life."

"Welcome to my world, Harry. You would do anything that you could protect Hermione from harm and I'm grateful for that. What you did wasn't wrong Harry and don't let anyone tell you different. Your first instinct is to eliminate anyone who is a threat to the people you love. Don't ever apologize to anyone for doing what comes natural in this type of situation." The two men sat in silence and drank their whiskey. Harry grimaced as the amber liquid burned some feeling back into his body.

Paul led Harry upstairs and left him get changed into a pair of pyjamas that Harry had left here from his stay during the summer. Hermione and Amanda were in Hermione's room, where Amanda was hugging her daughter.

After Harry had changed, Paul brought him to see Hermione. After saying goodnight to Hermione, Harry turned towards the guest room again. Amanda stopped him at the door. "No Harry, tonight my daughter needs you to be close to her as much as you need her to be close to you. Not bothering to put up any type of resistance, Harry climbed into bed next to Hermione and held her tightly. Paul turned out the light and they walked to their own room leaving Hermione's bedroom door open. Amanda and Paul were so worried about Harry and their daughter that they returned to Hermione's room and ended up falling asleep in two uncomfortable chairs next to her bed.

In the morning Harry woke up first. He tried to get up and fix breakfast for the people that he now considered family. Hermione's sleepy protests finally convinced him to stay where he was. Amanda woke up and smiled at Harry. "Relax son, I'll get breakfast."

As Amanda was fixing breakfast she saw that Sirius had suddenly appeared in her back yard. She opened the door to let him in. Sirius rushed into the house and gave Amanda a brief hug. "How's Hermione doing? Professor McGonagall told me what happened. I would have come sooner, but I figured that it was best if I waited to everything had settled down a bit first."

Amanda sniffled once and got herself under control quickly. "She's doing as well as can be expected. Harry intervened before those disgusting boys could do anything more than scare her."

The smile on Sirius' face didn't quite reach his eyes as he nodded his head in response.

"You're welcome to go upstairs and look in on them if you want Sirius."

He walked up the long winding staircase and moved silently to the only room with a door open and gazed down in wonder. Lying on two chairs with his feet touching the floor was Paul Granger. In Hermione's small bed, a sleeping Harry was holding Hermione in his arms. Sirius was favourably reminded of how James and Lily would sometimes be found in the common room snuggled up to each other.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

At Hogwarts the stage was being set for a confrontation. Word had spread quickly, even by Hogwarts standards, about the attack on Hermione Granger and that now the perpetrators of the attack were in the hospital wing. What added the most fuel to the fire was the fact that Hermione and Harry were nowhere to be found.

Madam Amelia Bones had received word of the attack last night from Professor McGonagall. An attempted sexual assault was a serious crime. There was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let Albus hand the boys involved detentions and the threat of expulsion if they do anything else wrong. These boys may not have been of age, but they tried to commit an adult crime and because of that, they would be punished as adults.

She and a group of six aurours apparated to the castle gates and walked up the winding path the main doors of the school. Ignoring the stares of students and staff alike, Amelia marched right up to the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked down at her from his spot at the staff table. "What is the meaning of this Madam Bones? This is a place of learning, surely any business that you have here does not require you to arrive with a squad of aurors."

Professor Moody was looking very nervous at the moment. He subtly lowered his hand to the wand he kept in his boot. Thinking that they had come for him, he was prepared to take as many innocent children as possible with him to the afterlife.

"Professor, we have come to arrest the young wizards that attempted to sexually assault Miss. Granger last night. Now if you could be so kind as to lead us to them, it would be very much appreciated."

Nobody noticed that Professor Moody had released his wand again.

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "The boys in question are in the hospital wing, Madam Bones." Dumbledore glared at her briefly, he would have to talk to her about her recent insubordination. He tried to stall the head of the D.M.L.E., "Surely Madam Bones, you don't want to arrest these children. There must be some way that we can work this out. Why don't you come up to my office and we will discuss this situation like adults."

Amelia Bones stopped short and glared at Dumbledore through her monocle. "Professor, if you do not wish to be arrested for obstruction of justice then get out of my way."

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were just about to leave the hospital wing. Sure they had been caught last night, but Dumbledore's punishment had only been to deduct house points and a month of detentions with Professor Snape.

The three boys stopped in their tracks when Madam Bones and her aurors had entered the hospital wing. The aurors drew their wands and pointed them at Malfoy and company. "Are you Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?" The boys nodded their heads. "You are under arrest for the abduction, assault and attempted sexual assault of Miss. Hermione Granger."

Three of the aurors removed the boys' wands. The six aurours then surrounded the three Slytherins and marched them from the hospital wing. "When my father hears about this, you're all going to be fired. My father is a close personnel friend of the Minister."

"Auror Tonks, will you silence the prisoner, please?" The pink haired auror aimed her wand at Malfoy; only the sound of footsteps was heard as a silencing spell hit the Malfoy heir.

As Amelia was preparing to leave, her niece Susan approached her with a frightened looking third year girl by her side. "Auntie, can we talk to you in private for a minute?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Madam Bones instructed her aurors to take the prisoners to a ministry holding cell for processing. "Of course you can talk to me dear." She followed as Susan and he friends made their way to an unused classroom.

"Auntie Amelia, this is April Simms, she's in third year. She told me last night that those same boys attacked her six weeks ago. April thinks that she's pregnant and doesn't know what to do. I was hoping that you could help her."

Amelia bones had served over thirty years as an auror and ten years as the head of the D.M.L.E. and emotion was something that she rarely showed while on the job. Today was an exception. "Did you report this to anyone child?"

"I reported it to their head of house and Professor Dumbledore. Nothing was really done. A month ago Malfoy threatened to rape me again and then kill me if I tried to tell anyone else." By the time she had finished, tears were falling down the young girls face.

Amelia hugged the small girl and her niece and vowed that she would make the people responsible pay for their crimes.

Amelia took the young girl to her parents' home and then sat with the family at St. Mungo's. Madam Bones requested that a healer take blood samples from the three criminals. Fortunately for April Simms she was not pregnant. However, the healers were able to confirm that she had been sexually assaulted.

Amelia went out of her way to ensure that the best mind healers in the country were at the disposal of the Simms family to help their daughter recover. She made up her mind to order an inquiry into these assaults at Hogwarts after she had dealt with the death eaters.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione woke up together at around noon. They went downstairs to where Amanda, Paul and Sirius were discussing what had happened to Hermione. Amanda was the first one up from the table to hug Hermione. She was followed by Paul and Sirius. For her part, Hermione was already well onto the road to recovery.

An owl arrived at the Grangers' home a short time later, it was from Professor McGonagall. She was wondering if it was alright that she and Madam Bones come for a visit that evening.

It was at this meeting that Madam Bones outlined what was going to happen to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Professor McGonagall brought up the subject of Fudge's resignation. Perking up at this, it was Hermione that said Amelia should become the next Minister of Magic. Harry and Sirius both agreed.

A small beetle that had hidden itself in Professor McGonagall's robes flew off happily with the headline of tomorrow's daily prophet racing around its brain. It was only Hermione that noticed the small bug vanishing out the door as she said goodnight to the visitors.

The next morning's Daily Prophet contained the headline **Harry Potter Supports Madam Bones For Minister. **

That started the ball rolling and within two weeks Amelia had been forced kicking and screaming into the Minister's chair. All the while she complained about the fact that she wasn't a politician.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Life for Harry and Hermione returned to their version of normal once they were back at school. Together they made their way to the prefect's bathroom under the invisibility cloak. It was Fred and George Weasley that had provided them with the password. Harry hadn't bothered to ask where they got it from.

Once inside the bathroom, the two teens quickly set to work on filling the swimming pool sized tub with water and perfumed foam. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Hermione stripped off her robes to reveal that she was wearing a very sexy yet somewhat modest bikini. Slipping into the water Hermione looked up at Harry who was still staring at her body. "Okay Potter, you can put your eyes back in your head now." She said with a small laugh.

Harry shook his head and slipped into the tub. Hermione started to laugh as soon as she saw that Harry had forgotten to take off his robes. Harry quickly got out of the tub and took of his wet robes. "See what you do to me, Granger" and both teens laughed even more.

Harry sat in the tub nest to Hermione. He reached back and grabbed the egg. He held it out to Hermione to open. When she opened the egg, it immediately began to make a sound like a caterwauling charm. Hermione quickly dunked it under the water and the screeching stopped. With a huge smile on her face, Hermione took a deep breath and slipped under the water. Harry soon joined her and together they heard the clue.

After resurfacing and then listening to the clue a second time, Hermione had figured out the clue. She looked at Harry expectantly. Hermione then began to explain that something Harry valued highly would be taken from him and he would have to find it. "I wonder if it's your firebolt that they are going to take from you."

Instead of laughing with Hermione, his mouth opened in realization. "Don't worry Harry; I'm sure your broom will still fly after you take it from the water." Hermione had tried to comfort him.

"It's not that Hermione, I think that what the thing that I'm going to miss the most is you."

Hermione thought that Harry was just trying to be the dutiful boyfriend and the two of them engaged in a passionate snogging session. By the time that they left the water, Harry's robes were almost dry again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

With the prospect of Hermione being the hostage that he would have to rescue Harry researched late into the night. This was repeated almost every single night up to the week before the task was to take place. He asked every single upper class man in Gryffindor if they knew a way that he could stay under water for an hour an impromptu meeting the common room three days before the second task. It was Neville Longbottom that saved the day with his suggestion of using gillyweed.

Harry urgently owled Sirius and asked about purchasing some gillyweed for him from the local apothecary. He would have asked Professor Snape, but he simply did not trust the git not to try and sabotage Harry.

The next Morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione were sitting across from Neville. Hermione knew that Neville was at the top of the year in Herbology, but she had never heard of the plant and wanted to know how Neville knew about it. "I'm just curious Neville, but how did you know about gillyweed?" she asked.

Neville gave her a bright smile. "It was in the book about plants of the Mediterranean that Professor gave me after the first D.A.D.A. class back in September."

Hermione's fork dropped with a clatter. She quickly pulled Harry out of the great hall and into an unused classroom. "Damn it Harry, this is too much of a coincidence! Professor Moody has been indirectly leading you through this tournament."

"I know; do you think it's time to confront Dumbledore about this?"

Hermione gave Harry a concerned look. "Definitely, but first we talk to Professor McGonagall and see what she thinks about the situation." Unfortunately the two of them did not have a chance to talk to Professor McGonagall alone before the second task started.

The night that Hermione was collected for the task by Professor Dumbledore, Harry was frantic. He spent most of the night wearing a path in the Gryffindor common room as he paced back and forth relentlessly. It was only Professor McGonagall doing her late night rounds of Gryffindor house who managed to calm down Harry enough to take a short nap.

That was several hours ago and now his friend Dobby was trying to frantically wake Harry up. Once awake, Harry raced upstairs and changed into his swim trunks and grabbed his pouch of gillyweed. Dobby was kind enough to apparate him to the spot of the third task.

Harry got there in the nick of time. He dashed into the cold water up to his knees and stood next to the other champions. He was so nervous that he couldn't even hear the crowd noise. Once he heard the sound of the pistol that signalled the start of the event, Harry swallowed the slimy plant leaves.

Harry paused for a minute until he felt his lungs burn from lack of oxygen. He then dived underwater and swam for all he was worth. For a short time the giant squid swam beside Harry. To say that Harry was concerned was an understatement. However the squid seemed content to swim beside Harry. As they got closer to the merpeople's village the giant squid swam off in another direction with the wave of one tentacle.

Harry reached the village first and was relieved to find that Hermione appeared to be in a deep sleep. For some strange reason Harry waited until Cedric and Viktor had claimed their hostages. A silver haired young girl, that was a younger version of the Beauxbatons champion, was still tied to a stake. Harry moved to collect the young girl but the merpeople discouraged him with the sharp end of their tridents. Harry took Hermione and returned her to the surface.

As soon as he saw that Hermione was alright, Harry submerged himself and swam at full speed to rescue the young girl. He shot jets of hot water at the merpeople that tried to intercept him. Once he had the young girl free he carried her to the surface where Hermione had been treading water. Together, Harry and Hermione swam to shore with the silver haired girl between them. Unfortunately for Harry he had finished well outside of the allowable time.

A worried Fleur Delacour waded out to meet Harry and Hermione. She grabbed her sister and kissed both Harry and Hermione on the cheek. All the while she was crying about how happy she that her sister Gabrielle was alright and thanking the Hogwarts students for rescuing her sister.

Harry stood waiting for his score while wrapped in a blanket with Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle. He was rewarded with a score of forty points and was currently third overall and only three points out of first place.

After being examined by Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Hermione made their way back into the school for a private celebration.


	13. Chapter 13

Prime Candidate

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Harry and Hermione celebrated their survival of the second task in what had become typical fashion for the two of them. They found the nearest broom closet and locked themselves in. After that the young couple walked to the Gryffindor common room and joined the party for a little while.

After escaping the party, they went up to their dorms and changed. Meeting up in the common room, Harry and Hermione slipped out past the picture of the fat lady while hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once clear of the tower they went to talk with Professor McGonagall. She was the only professor at Hogwarts that they trusted to discuss what they had figured out about Professor Moody.

After pleasantries had been exchanged, Hermione started to talk about Professor Moody. "I think that Professor Moody is up to something, Mistress Paws. He has been trying to manoeuvre Harry through the tournament and I have no idea what he's up to."

"Alistair Moody is probably the most famous and most decorated auror that we have. His dedication to fighting the dark arts is legendary. It would be preposterous to think that he could be involved in a plot to hurt Harry."

"Then I'm not sure what's going on. Professor Moody was with Hagrid when Hagrid asked Harry to visit him before the first task. That's how Harry found out about the dragons. He practically told Harry to get past the dragons without getting hurt. Then he told Cedric how to solve the riddle for the second task and Cedric told Harry. The last thing that seems out of place is that he gave Neville Longbottom a book on Mediterranean water plants, which is how Harry found out about gillyweed."

"I see where you are going with this Miss Granger and I agree that Alistair is up to something. This is too much of a coincidence to be ignored. Have you gone to the Headmaster with your suspicions?"

Harry answered the question as Hermione was eating her ginger newt. "We haven't yet, Professor. We wanted to see if you came to the same conclusions that we did. Maybe we should use the map to see where he is?"

That's an excellent idea, Mr. Potter."

Harry took out the map and activated it. Using the tracking future, they realised that Professor Moody was still in his office. On a whim, Harry used the map to track Barty Crouch. Mr. Crouch was sitting at the staff table in the great hall.

"That is odd. Nobody has seen Mr. Crouch since he faced an inquiry at the Ministry in December and yet he's having dinner in the great hall." Professor McGonagall checked the map to find Professor Dumbledore. Albus was pacing in his office. Professor McGonagall threw a pinch of floo powder and once the flames had turned green, she stuck her head into the fireplace. Thirty seconds later, the flames turned green once again and Albus Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace. Good evening, Professor McGonagall; he then spotted Harry and Hermione sitting together on a loveseat in on one side of the fire place. "How are you doing Hermione? I am glad that you are making a full recovery from the unfortunate attack on your person."

Hermione was about to respond, when Professor McGonagall stopped her. "The reason that we have asked you here Headmaster is that Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter have noticed that Professor Moody seems to be trying to steer Harry through this tournament. In addition why is Barty Crouchhaving supper in the great hall?"

"How do you know that Barty Crouch is eating in the great hall, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore inquired cautiously.

Professor McGonagall pointed to the map, which still showed Barty Crouch in the great hall while Professor Moody was in his office. After looking at the map, Albus sat heavily in his chair.

Harry looked at the Headmaster inquisitively when the answer came to him. "How long has Mr. Crouch been impersonating Professor Moody, Headmaster?"

There was a loud crash as three tea cups hit the floor within seconds of each other. Hermione chocked slightly on the tea she was about to swallow.

Rather than deny Harry's conclusion, Professor Dumbledore stared at the floor while he gathered his thoughts. Albus then cast locking and silencing charms. He also cast a spell on the fireplace so that nobody could interrupt or listen into the conversation.

"How very astute of you, Harry, to figure out what was going on when even the teachers have not put things together. First the three of you must agree to not reveal anything about what is happening." When the three members of his audience agreed, Dumbledore began to unravel his story to this point. "Last fall, when I retrieved the ring that Harry told me about, I decided to trip the alarm ward on the property to see what would happen. Moments later there was a very peculiar rat that seemed to be inspecting the boundaries of the property for intruders. I stunned the rat and examined it closely. Remembering the rat you described to me at the end of last year, I surmised that the rat was Peter Pettigrew."

Albus paused in his story to take a drink from his new cup of tea and wait for questions. When none of the trio moved to interrupt, he continued with his story. "Leaving Peter in his animagus form, I went to see Madam Bones. Once I revealed Peter's identity, she sent for Minister Fudge and we questioned Peter under veritaserum. Peter 's testimony got the quaffle rolling and we were able to secure a trial for Sirius." The Headmaster paused his story again.

"You were the person who was responsible for helping Sirius finally get a trial?" Harry asked with a smile on his face and barely containing his enthusiasm.

"After Fudge left, Madam Bones and I continued to interrogate Peter. Mr. Pettigrew revealed much of the dark lord's plan to regain corporal form and return to power. The central figure in his plans is you Harry. I'm sure that both you and Miss. Granger understand why." Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads.

Professor McGonagall looked confused and asked for clarification. Albus explained about the prophecy and that a spy had revealed part of it to Voldemort, and that the dark lord chose to act on the information thus ensuring that the prophecy would be fulfilled.

After another sip of tea Dumbledore continued with the story. "Peter revealed that Voldemort had arranged for Barty Crouch jr. to replace Alistair and not only enter Harry into the tournament, but guide him through it. Crouch would eliminate most of your opposition in the final task and ensure that you win the tournament. Upon winning the plan is for you to be portkeyed to a graveyard near Little Haggleton. Harry, you are needed for some ritual that Peter will perform to revive the dark lord. Then Voldemort is going to try to kill you once again."

"How can you be so calm when you know that Voldemort is going to take Harry?" Hermione raged at him. Professor McGonagall was getting ready to hex him, but Harry sat there staring at Professor Dumbledore like he had expected this to happen.

"I can be so calm Miss. Granger because I know a few things that Voldemort and you don't. The first is that Madam Bones has begun a roundup of known deatheaters. At the current time she has all of them except for Hector Crabbe and Wolfson Goyle. I doubt that she sees either of them as a major threat. The second thing is that because I know what Voldemort is planning, I can take appropriate action to make sure that Harry isn't harmed in any way."

Professor McGonagall looked over at Harry. She was surprised at how calm Harry seemed after hearing that he was being set up by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "I must say Harry, I'm impressed at how calm you've remained after learning that you are being manipulated."

Harry took a few deep breaths and looked kindly at the woman who had very quickly become a mentor and friend to him. "Professor, I think that even before I heard the prophecy, I knew that it was going to come down to me and Voldemort." Harry paused briefly while Professor McGonagall shuddered at the use of the name. "By Merlin I swear that I will never let that bastard harm one hair on the heads of the people that I care about." His voice was full of conviction. Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Madam Bones was meeting with Augusta Longbottom, Millicent Bagnold, Ragmar Dorkins and Hamish MacFarlane. They were plotting the changes that needed to be accomplished in order to free the ministry from prejudice and corruption. They were also making plans as to what they would do when the dark lord returned. Grudgingly, she had admitted to herself that Dumbledore was right. It was better to know the time and place that Voldemort was returning, rather than be unprepared."

On a blackboard behind Amelia were two lists of names. One list contained the names of those ministry employees who were more concerned with politics than doing their job. The second list was of capable witches and wizards who had been discriminated against because of either their beliefs or their blood status. Madam Bones and her advisors had agreed to make it known to the politicians in the ministry that there services were no longer required. Two names, each one at the top of their respective lists, stood out above the others; the first was Delores Umbridge, she had already been given the boot. Arthur Weasley, the talented yet much maligned head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office was to be placed in Amelia's old job as head of the department of magical law enforcement. It had been one of the easiest decisions that the group had made.

The meetings this week had been long and arduous as the group had agreed at the beginning that no decision would be made without consensus. In the end it had been worth all the headaches and arguments, as the ministry stood on the cusp of the first sweeping reforms in one hundred fifty years.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Arthur Weasley walked forlornly up to the office of the minister. He had seen several people today pack their belongings after a meeting with the new minister. He reluctantly knocked on the door. He was surprised when Madam Bones opened the door for him and ushered him into a seat. "Arthur, do you know why I have called you here?"

"No Minister Bones; but I assume that since everybody else that has met with you today is now unemployed, you are dissatisfied with my work." Arthur didn't really know how he would feed his family if he lost his job. Maybe he could find work as a muggle fellytone repairman or one of their please officers.

Madam Bones regarded the much maligned Weasley. "Actually Arthur, nothing could be further from the truth. I would like to formally offer you my old job as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. For too long you have been neglected for promotions because of your fondness for all things muggle. If you accept the job, then I will meet with you first thing tomorrow to get you up to speed on what has been going on."

Arthur was as excited as Madam Bones had ever seen him. "Of course I'll take the job, Madam Bones. Molly will be so excited when I tell her. I can tell her, right?"

"Of course you can Arthur. In fact why don't you go home early and surprise her."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione had left Professor McGonagall's office for Gryffindor tower. Harry could imagine the wheels turning in Hermione's brain as she digested their conversation with the Headmaster. Deciding that it was best to face the dragon head on, Harry pulled Hermione into an unused classroom and locked the door. Hermione sat on the teacher's desk while Harry found the old teacher's chair and sat in it, facing Hermione.

Since the beginning of summer break he had been studying Hermione as intently as she had been studying him. One of the things that he learned on is that Hermione liked to talk out the things that she was concerned about. Especially, if that problem did not fit into the small logical box where she had envisioned it. "Okay Hermione; what are you thinking about?" Harry began the conversation.

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "I'm just so furious that Professor Dumbledore would continue to manipulate us after he promised to help us."

"I don't want to upset you Hermione, but I think manipulation comes as naturally as breathing to Professor Dumbledore. When the future Dumbledore visited me at the end of last year, I got the impression that he sees himself as some kind of puppet master. In his mind, Dumbledore is the only one who is capable of seeing the whole picture and he uses manipulation like a puppeteer pulls the strings. Dumbledore said that he would help us. He never said that he would stop manipulating us or explain everything." Harry kindly instructed his girlfriend.

Hermione thought for a minute more and then nodded her head. "That may be true Harry, but I still don't like it." She slid off the desk and sat herself on Harry's lap. I am glad that Dumbledore travelled back in time and allowed us to see each other this way. Even with the tournament, this has been my best year at Hogwarts." She leaned in to kiss Harry. Everything else that was worrying Hermione seemed to disappear, at least for a little while.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Arthur Weasley had met with the minister the next morning. Amelia had not minced words at how the trials of the death eaters were to be conducted. All previous trials of these death eaters were to be thrown out and declared mistrials because of the improprieties that had taken place. Cornelius was to testify about the money that he had received and then disappear – forever. The prisoners were to be treated as hostile witnesses and questioned under veritaserum.

With the imminent return of the dark lord, both Amelia and Arthur were hesitant to send these criminals to Azkaban. Herr Schwarz had told Amelia about the new prison for highly dangerous criminals that the ICW had set up. It was called the Kalt gefängnis (Cold Prison) and was located in an extremely well warded area of Antarctica. The only way in or out was by a portkey controlled by the heads of magical law enforcement agencies in the member nations. The British Ministry would receive access if they paid their share of the fee to build and maintain the prison. Amelia thought that it was a bargain that they couldn't refuse.

In the end Arthur and Amelia had decided that they would offer the convicted death eaters a choice between the dementor's kiss, a trip through the veil in the ministries death room and Kalt gefängnis. Arthur came up with the idea that they make a deal with the goblins and seize the vaults of all convicted death eaters. Arthur theorized that if the goblins were able to reclaim any goblin made artefacts, they would forgo a commission. Amelia agreed on the condition that any dark objects are destroyed and that the money be pooled and distributed among the dark lord's victims from the first war and any that may occur when Voldemort returns.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was shortly before Easter, when Harry and Hermione were meeting with the Headmaster as he continued to educate both of them about the life of Tom Riddle. They had just finished viewing the memories of Tom asking Professor Slughorn what he knew about horcruxes. After that the Headmaster and his students watched the memory of Tom asking Dumbledore about a teaching job. "Fortunately for us, we have already determined that there is more than one horcrux and we have a good idea of what they are. There is no need to pursue Professor Slughorn for his true memory."

"Professor, isn't it true that you said he may have placed these horcruxes in places that have special meaning to him? I mean he hid the diary at the wealthy estate of the Malfoy's, and the ring was hidden at the Gaunt shack. They were the last living descendents of Slytherin. Could he have hidden a Horcrux at Hogwarts on the night that he came to ask for a job?"Hermione asked curiously.

"That very well may be Hermione, but I'm unsure of where he could have hidden it. I don't think that he had enough time here to go down to the chamber of secrets."

Harry's eyes lit up as he realized where the Horcrux could be. "The room of Requirement!" he shouted out excitedly. "The room that your future self took me to, Professor. It's on the seventh floor and not too far from your office."

"You may be right Harry. The room of Requirement may be where he stopped. Yes that would make sense. I wonder if it could be used to hide things though. We also have no idea what he had hidden there."

"Well Professor, you said that the only known object of Godric Gryffindor's is the sword. Has there been anything of Ravenclaw's found?" Hermione sat quietly thinking about what the object could possibly be.

Dumbledore took a lemon drop from the bowl in front of him. "There is a legend about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Unfortunately it can't be that. The diadem has been missing for almost a thousand years."

"We've seen that Voldemort was both resourceful and brilliant, Sir. Do you think that he could have found it?" Harry eagerly awaited Dumbledore's answer. It seemed that they were making real progress.

"I do believe that if anyone was resourceful enough to find the diadem, it's Tom. I will try to get you a look of the only known image of the diadem. Professor Flitwick will take you to the Ravenclaw common room so that you can have a look at the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione was starting to get excited. "We already know what the locket and the cup look like. Soon we can search the room of requirement for those three objects. Hopefully, we can find one of them there."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The trials of the death eaters took place in a closed courtroom. Everybody took the job of keeping the trials secret, very seriously. Although all of their families were informed of the situation that the prisoners were facing, they chose not to support them at all. Narcissa Malfoy had quietly divorced her husband and was now living in America. There were many others that did the same thing.

Most of the death eaters had chosen prison. After a few months at Kalt gefängnis, they would regret that decision. Arthur Weasley had also taken the liberty of having the high security prisoners in Azkaban transferred to Kalt gefängnis.

All in all, the wizarding world was being turned into a very unfriendly place for the return of Voldemort.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and tried to patiently explain to the new minister, how it was better for the children of death eaters to be separated from their families and their beliefs. That was the reason he had chosen not to expel the three students that had attacked several students including two young ladies in their own house.

Amelia made her point that the three boys had attacked 5 muggle born students and the two in their own house were attacked because their family did not support the dark lord. Amelia Bones was in the middle of questioning Albus' fitness to remain in his job, when Madam Pomfrey came in with a potion for the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Headmaster, but you didn't come around for your potion after supper today. It is extremely important that you take your medication regularly." Poppy turned to leave the Headmaster's office.

"Actually Poppy, I would appreciate it if you would stay and explain to Madam Bones about my condition."

Madam Pomfrey couldn't hide the look of alarm on her face. Are you sure Professor?"

"I am quite sure, Madam Pomfrey. It is essential that the Minister understands what is going on.

Madam Pomfrey took a seat beside Amelia. "Ah yes, Minister, Albus is suffering from a muggle disease known as Alzheimer's. It is a fatal brain disease. It destroys a patient's brain cells slowly. At first it begins to rob them of their short term memory. As the disease progresses, it robs the patient of all of his memories. In the final stages of the Alzheimer's the patient loses all control of bodily functions. In the end the patient will have to be fed and cared for much as an infant is. In magical people the disease causes them to lose control of their magic and it has to be bound eventually. The potions that I give Albus help to slow the progress of the disease, but there is no cure."

Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't mean to sound crass, but how long will Albus be able to function at this level?"

"There is no way to tell Minister, If he continues with his current workload and receiving his medication, then I would estimate that he has five years left where he is able to function at this level; ten at the most."

"Thank you Poppy; if you could leave us alone for now, I need to talk to the Headmaster a little longer." Amelia replied in a kind voice.

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones remained silent until Poppy left the office. Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared at the Headmaster's desk. Finally she gave voice to what she had been thinking about.

"Albus, I know how much Hogwarts means to you and I want you to remain as headmaster for the time being. You are the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared and as long as you remain here then our children will be safe. However, your judgement in disciplinary matters is severely skewed. I would ask that you turn all disciplinary matters over to Minerva and ask her to conduct staff evaluations throughout the year. I also think that it is time that you resign your positions with the ICW and the Wizengamot. We can time your resignations from those posts with Voldemort's return. That way it will look like you are stepping down in order to lead the fight against the dark lord one last time."

"I thank you Minister Bones, for being concerned with maintaining my dignity. Unfortunately, it is not me or you that will end the threat of Lord Voldemort. It is Harry Potter and our job is to guide him to victory."

"I see, and you're still not going to explain to me how you know all of this Albus."

Albus shook his head sadly, "Not yet Minister, but I promise that I will inform you soon. I understand that Arthur Weasley and you have managed to broker a deal with the goblins to seize the vaults of convicted death eaters."

"That's true Albus; is there anything that you want from the vaults?"

"You know me to well Amelia. If your team happen to come across any items that once belonged to the founders, could you have the item delivered to the school. I am looking for the cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. These items are vital in the fight against Voldemort.

"Alright Albus, I will talk with Dick Cresswell and Bill Weasley. They are the two wizards that are working with the Goblins. I assume that if I find one of these items, you will explain what's going on."

"Of course Minister. Now if you will excuse me, I still have much work to be done before the night is over."

"Goodnight Albus" Amelia replied before she turned and walked from the Headmasters office. Once again the Wizarding world was about to change drastically.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione had gone back to the Granger's home again for the Easter break. Paul and Amanda were happy to have their children home again. Since that day at the end of the third year, Harry had become like a son to both of them. Sirius was also there to greet the young couple as they stepped off the knight bus.

After getting caught up on life at Hogwarts, they talked about how Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been sent to Azkaban for fifteen to twenty years for their crimes. In the Daily Prophet there was a picture of Arthur Weasley. Underneath the photo was a story about how the Ministry of Magic was taking a strong stance against violent crime. Mr. Weasley was quoted as saying that attacks on defenceless witches and muggle borns would not be tolerated anywhere in their jurisdiction – especially at Hogwarts.

Sirius invited the kids to his family's home. Harry and Hermione were both very excited at seeing the house where Sirius grew up. The old marauder had explained that he and a couple of friends of his were waging war against the house in order to prepare it to be the headquarters of the fight against Voldemort.

On Harry's second day at the Grangers, Sirius pulled him into Paul's den and gave Harry, his version of the talk. Harry left the den feeling almost as embarrassed as last summer when Paul gave him the talk. Hermione saw that Sirius was grinning and Harry looked really embarrassed. She walked up to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What's the matter Harry" Hermione asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sirius just finished giving me the talk. I tried to tell him that your dad gave me the talk, but he insisted." Harry looked even more embarrassed as he thought of Sirius' talk and how it applied to Hermione.

"That couldn't be too bad, Harry I mean daddy already talked to you."

"You have no idea Hermione. Where your dad's talk was very clinical, Sirius' idea of the talk was more like a set of detailed instructions with graphic examples."

"You're not going to share any of this information with me, Harry?"

"Hermione, if your dad even suspected I knew a tenth of what Sirius told me, he would use me for tackling practice."

"Alright, if you two are finished plotting Harry's funeral; we really need to get going." Sirius chastised the two of them.

Together they moved to the front of the fireplace that was the focus in the sitting room. When Sirius had decided to stay with the Grangers, he applied to the magical transportation office to have the fireplace connected to the floo network. With all the upheaval at the ministry, it had taken until last week to connect the fireplace.

Sirius grabbed a pinch of floo powder and shouted 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione copied his actions and found themselves in the middle of the small basement kitchen. There was a scrubbed wooden table and some dingy looking copper pots hanging from the ceiling above the stove. One door was open and there seemed to be a small store of food there. "Whatever you two do, please stay quiet in the hallway upstairs." Sirius warned Harry and Hermione.

Quietly, the trio made their way up two flights of stairs to a musty smelling room that Sirius referred to as the drawing room. Their job was to take and garbage all the dark and dangerous artefacts that were in the room.

The decrepit old house elf, Kreacher, patrolled the room looking for objects that he could smuggle from the room. All the while he was muttering about how mudbloods and blood traitors were befouling his mistress's house.

Just as Sirius was about to punt Kreacher out the door, Hermione let out a shriek. "Harry, come over here. I think I've found the locket. Harry rushed to Hermione's side and examined the locket. "This could be the one that we saw in the memory."

Harry was just about to ask Sirius about the locket when Kreacher moved with surprising speed and snatched the locket from him. "You filthy blood traitor! Kreacher will not let you steal brave Regulus' locket." He tried to make a run for the door, but Sirius managed to slam it shut before he could leave. Kreacher then tried to apparate straight to his bed underneath the boiler in the kitchen.

"Stay Here, Kreacher!" Sirius ordered. "What do you think you're doing?" Sirius then made to grab the locket from Kreacher, but Hermione stopped him.

"Please don't Sirius. Don't hurt him, he's just an elf." Hermione pleaded. "Kreacher, where did you and Regulus get the locket form?"

"The filthy mudblood is talking to Kreacher like she is Kreacher's friend. Kreacher will not talk to the foul mudblood and besmirch his mistress' memory."

"Don't blame him Sirius. How did your mother and this Regulus person treat Kreacher?"

Sirius spat on the carpeted floor, "They doted on the foul little rat."

"I think that Kreacher is just like any intelligent being, Sirius. He's loyal to those people who treated him well. In fact Kreacher is so loyal that he parrots the beliefs of those who were kind to him. Maybe if you ask Kreacher nicely, he could tell you where he and Regulus got the locket from."

Sirius considered Hermione's words for a minute. 'The nerve of that little girl; telling me how to treat the elf that I have despised since the day I was born.' Then Sirius thought about the fact that Hermione was his Godson's girlfriend and one of the people that had saved him. "Kreacher, could you please tell me how my brother and you got this locket and why it's so important to you?"

Sirius sat down and cried beside the elf as Kreacher described that night in 1979 when his brother had changed sides before making the journey.

Harry walked quietly over to Kreacher and told him that he knew someone that could destroy the locket and complete his mission. The old elf reluctantly handed the locket to Harry, while Hermione ran for the basement fireplace.

She found Remus relaxing in the kitchen. Hermione asked Professor Lupin if he could contact Professor Dumbledore and have him bring the sword. She then dashed back upstairs to the drawing room.

Kreacher was dancing around the room happily as Sirius had just given the elf a picture of Regulus with his quidditch team.

Albus ran up the stairs to the drawing room with the vigour of a man one eighth his age. After he had been told the story of how the horcrux had come to be here, he had Harry open the locket. Dumbledore was about to run the sword through the red eyes in the locket, when he changed his mind. Instead he handed the sword to Kreacher and allowed the old elf destroy the horcrux and avenge his master.

From the moment the horcrux was destroyed, Kreacher was a new elf and served Sirius faithfully from that time forward.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione made their way back to her parents' house. The rest of the holiday slipped away quickly as the young couple enjoyed their alone time. All too soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and the magical world.

Professor Dumbledore had met Harry and Hermione at the gates and after banishing their belongings to their respective rooms, he led them to the castle. There was a spring in Dumbldore's step as he and the students met up with Professor Flitwick.

The half goblin professor happily gave Harry and Hermione a tour of the Ravenclaw common room and library.

After Harry and Hermione were finished, Professor Dumbledore led them up to his office. "Harry, Hermione; how was the rest of your break?"

"It was great, Professor. We really enjoyed ourselves."

Albus smiled at the two young people in front of him, it seems that fortune has smiled on us. We now only have to find two horcruxes. I would like to meet with you on Saturday evening to begin our search of the room of requirement."

Harry and Hermione quickly agreed and left Professor Dumbledore's office.

After a long week of classes and homework, Harry and Hermione found themselves in front of the picture of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. Harry first tried to open the door by thinking that he needed to find Voldemort's horcrux. The wall remained blank. After the three of them tried a variety of variations on that theme and nothing happened, they were about to give up for the night. Hermione came up with the idea that they were searching for the wrong thing as when Riddle had opened the door; he hadn't hidden the horcrux yet. Harry again paced back and forth in front of the painting three times while concentrating on how he needed a place to hide something.

A nondescript door appeared on the wall directly across from the painting. Carefully, Harry put his hand to the door handle and twisted the knob. He cautiously opened the door to find a large room stacked high with broken furniture and a multitude of other discarded items.

As Hermione and Professor Dumbledore entered the room, they were amazed at the size and contents of the room. The scope of the task in front of them did little to curb their enthusiasm. "Well done Harry; might I suggest that we split into two groups to find the diadem. If you find anything, send red sparks into the air."

Hermione laughed when Harry suggested that they would need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to find their way back out again. Harry tried to summon the diadem, but nothing happened.

Next to a large grey cabinet that was covered in stains was a bust of some person that was missing an ear. Harry pulled a long blonde wig off of the bust and placed it on his head. Instead of being amused Hermione looked like she was quite annoyed with him. "Harry, if you're through playing, then we still have a lot more places to look. Finding the Horcrux in here is going to be next to impossible. I'm tempted to just set fire to the whole thing and then sift through the rubble."

Harry took the wig off and placed it back on the bust. "I don't think that's a good idea Hermione. What would happen if one of us had to stay in the room in order for it to remain here?" He then brushed the bushy hair that was matted against her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss.

Together, they searched through the large grey cabinet. Harry had found a rusted tiara and was about o place it on his head, when Hermione stopped him. "Harry don't, you have to be careful, it could be cursed. She was about to discard the tiara when she caught a glimpse of the writing on the diadem. She read what she could of the inscription. 'Wi* Beyo*d *easur*'

Hermione's face lit up with an excited smile. "Harry, this is it. We've found the diadem." Harry shot sparks into the air. Harry and Hermione sat on the floor and waited for Dumbledore to make his way over.

When the Headmaster arrived, Hermione held out the diadem to him. Albus took the diadem and carefully set it on a shelf. He chanted in some ancient language, while Harry and Hermione looked on anxiously.

His suspicions confirmed. Dumbledore carefully picked up the Diadem and carried it reverently out of the room and upstairs to his office, while Harry and Hermione followed close behind him.

Once in his office, Dumbledore place the diadem on his desk and removed the sword of Gryffindor from its case. He handed the sword to Harry. "Would you care to do the honours, Harry?"

Harry took the sword from Dumbledore and looked over at his girlfriend. "Actually sir, I think that Hermione should be the one to destroy this horcrux. After all she is the one that stopped me from putting it on my head." Harry handed the sword to Hermione. Both Albus and Harry moved out of the way as Hermione raised the heavy sword above her head and swung with all of her might.

Just like the locket, there was a sickening screech and a black tar like substance poured from the diadem.

Hermione dropped the sword on the desk and moved to hug Harry. After a brief celebration with the Headmaster, Harry and Hermione walked from Professor Dumbledore's office. On the way back to their common room, they stopped by one of their favourite broom closets and continued their celebrations.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Springtime came slowly in the Scottish highland. With the warm weather that was approaching so was the final task. One month before the final task was to take place, the champions were summoned to the quidditch pitch to receive their final instructions for the last task.


	14. Chapter 14

Dying

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

**A.N. It was pointed out to me that Fudge did not become minister of Magic until 1990. I apologize for making him out to be minister since the fall of Voldemort. (That was the impression that I got from reading the books.) To compound the error I made the previous Minister of Magic one of Amelia's advisors. Unfortunately I don't feel like going back and rewriting that portion of the story, so I will just carry on as if the mistake had never happened.**

Harry Potter stood with the other champions gazed in awe as they looked at the transformed quidditch pitch. There were waist high shrubs covering the grassy surface. It was Viktor Krum that correctly identified the major obstacle for the final task. Together Cedric and Harry made their way back to the castle. As they walked, the two students discussed what kind of obstacles they would have to face.

Much to the surprise of the four champions, they were all invited to a meeting in the Headmaster's office on the day after Ludo Bagman had told them about the final task. The four students had gotten the notice while at supper and left the great hall together. Fleur walked between Cedric and Harry. Viktor was walking on the other side of Cedric. For the first time the four champions talked. At first the words were few and far between, but as they approached the seventh floor there was a lot of talk about what they were meeting about.

The scene that greeted them when they opened the door to the Headmaster's office was unbelievable. Inside the small office was a large group of people. In addition to the headmaster was Madam Bones, Arthur Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxime , The Bulgarian and French ministers for Magic, Cedric Diggory's parents, Fleur's parents, Viktor's parents, and Harry's Godfather. After all of the introductions were made, Madam Bones began the meeting.

"Good Evening everybody. I have asked for everyone to discuss the final task and the return of the Wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort regaining corporal form." She watched in amusement as the faces of almost everybody present hung their mouths open.

"What is zis nonsense Dumblydore?" thundered Madame Maxime.

Professor Dumbledore steepled his long figures together and exhaled a breath before speaking. "When we found the witness who gave the evidence to exonerate Sirius Black, we found that the same witness had crucial information on the dark lord's plans. The witness told us that an agent of Voldemort's had been placed in the school and would not only enter Harry's name in the goblet, but ensure that Harry was able to win the tournament. As soon as Harry touches the cup he will be whisked away to a graveyard to witness the dark lord's rebirth and then be murdered by Voldemort. Madam Bones thought that it would be prudent if we talked to all of the parties involved before the final task."

Cedric's father was the only one that complained about the tournament not being fair. The others were just concerned about their children's safety. The four champions were dismissed as the adults argued amongst themselves about what to do for the final event.

Cedric looked at the other three champions as they passed the stone gargoyle, "If You – Know – Who is going to use the final event of the tournament to come back, then we should split the prize and train together. That way, we all survive and Harry can do what he has to do."

"Oui; zat eez a grand idea." agreed the French champion.

The surly Krum looked at the other champions, "vere vill ve prepare?"

"I know a place," Harry explained, "It's here on the seventh floor." Harry led the group to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and thought, 'I need a room that we can train for the final task in.' After walking back in forth in front of the portrait three times, the door popped into existence. He led the way into the spacious room that had a large mat in the middle of the room and pillows stacked up in a corner. Along one wall there was a large shelf of books on a variety of topics. One the opposite wall of the bookshelf there were two comfortable couches and a pair of armchairs by a fire place. At the rear of the room there were two doors. Harry wasn't sure where they led, but Fleur reported that they were bathrooms complete with showers.

Viktor had gone over to the bookshelf and pulled out a heavy book and immediately began reading. The three other champions discussed training and bringing Hermione and Cho along to help with the research. Viktor also came to join them and they spent the better part of an hour getting to know each other. In the end they agreed to meet for two hours on each week night and five hours a day on the weekends.

Over the next three weeks, the four champions as well as Hermione and Cho had become good friends. As Fleur became more comfortable with the group, the haughty French girl that had arrived at the castle on October thirtieth was gone. In her place was a fun loving person who was determined to be known for more than how she looked. Viktor also transformed during the lead up to the final task. He was always uncomfortable in crowds, but amongst his friends he had become quite the opposite.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione was getting frustrated with Harry, even though he wasn't to blame. They were spending all their free time with the other champions and had very little alone time. She had tried to tell Harry several times that she loved him. In return Harry would hug Hermione, or kiss her, but he would never say anything in return. It was this more than anything else that had brought her to Professor McGonagall's door.

She sat across from the transfiguration professor sipping tea and nibbling on a ginger newt. "I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here Hermione. Being this close to exams, I expected you to be in the library studying." Her curiosity and concern were communicated in her voice.

"It's just that I'm worried about Harry. The task is only a week away. That means that he has one week until he faces Voldemort again. I'm worried that something terrible is going to happen to him." A solitary tear began to slide down Hemrione's cheek.

Professor McGonagall took another drink of her tea and composed her response carefully. "Despite what Madam Bones and Professor Dumbledore have said, I would be lying if I told you that I didn't think that Harry was in serious danger. As you well know though, Harry has a knack for escaping danger. Now that we have dealt with the obvious, why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly.

Another tear glided down Hermione's cheek. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "This may seem silly Professor, but over the last few weeks, I've told Harry that I love him, several times. The problem is that every time I tell him, he hugs me or kisses me, but he never says it back. If love truly is the power that Harry has that Voldemort doesn't know about, how come he can't tell me he loves me?"

"Hermione, you grew up in a home where love was part of the everyday vocabulary." Professor McGonagall noted Hermione nodding her head and then pressed on. "You know about Harry's home life as well as I do. The word love is almost overused in our society, but have you ever heard Harry say that he loved anyone or anything?"

"You're right Professor, but what if Harry truly doesn't love me back?

"Hermione, we both know that's not the case. Harry is still trying to figure out what love means. When Harry tells you that he loves you, it will mean the world to him – and it should mean the same to you."

Hermione got up out of her chair and quickly hugged Professor McGonagall before heading out the door. "Thanks Professor," she called over her shoulder.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The night before the final task, Harry and Hermione did not even bother to try staying in their own dorms. By unspoken consent, they changed into their pyjamas and Harry grabbed a large blanket. They spent most of the night talking out their fears and holding each other through the silence. Professor McGonagall peaked into the common room, but left the young couple alone.

In the morning, Harry and Hermione retreated to their dorms to get ready for the day. They met in the common room and left for the great hall together. After breakfast, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and made her way to the history of magic final. Harry was set to head to the library to study for the final task. Knowing what was coming did little to calm the butterflies in Harry's stomach. He was brought out of his musings by Professor McGonagall tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Come on Harry, it's time to go see your family."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, but got up from the Gryffindor table and followed her into the small room behind the staff table. When he entered the room, he saw Sirius and the Grangers waiting for him. Amanda Granger was glaring at Professor Dumbledore. It was almost as if she was wondering about whether or not it would be worth it to slap the taste out of his month again. That thought was driven from her mind as soon as she saw Harry. She ran up to him and wrapped him in a crushing hug. Harry then hugged Paul and Sirius. His Godfather whispered something in Harry's ear and handed him a small box which Harry promptly slid into his pants pocket.

Together with the other champions the two Hogwarts students led a tour of the castle. The tour was highlighted by the Grangers asking to see where some of Harry's adventures had taken place. At lunch Hermione ran into the great hall and was surprised to her parents sitting with Harry. She hugged her parents tightly and then sat down next to Harry.

"Mum, Dad, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get here? Muggles aren't even supposed to be able to see the castle."

It was Sirius that answered, "Normally they can't see it Hermione. Professor Dumbledore had a portkey delivered and we took the portkey right into the great hall.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

All too quickly the hours spent with the people that he considered to be family came to an end. There was an excited buzz in the great hall, but Harry was not caught up in it. People walked up to wish him luck, however Harry was on autopilot. Harry barley registered the words of support and friendship that swirled around him. The only thing he knew for sure was that there was love flowing directly from Hermione's heart to his. The connection made by her small hand in his.

Together Harry and Hermione left the great hall in a procession with the other champions. The couple was flanked by Sirius and Hermione's parents. The entire Weasley family was waiting outside the champions' tent to give their support for Harry.

Slowly they left for the stands overlooking the quidditch pitch. For the first time since morning in the Gryffindor common room, Harry found himself alone with Hermione. She wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and he mirrored her actions. Their foreheads touching, Harry leaned and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. "Look Hermione, I just want to you to know that if I don't. …"

Tears began to slide down Hermione's cheeks and Harry kissed them away. She rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you're coming back to me and you better not try to tell me any different. I love you Harry Potter." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Professor McGonagall was motioning for him to hurry back into the tent. Before Harry left, he looked like he was about to say something, but instead just kissed her lightly and disappeared from view without a backwards glance. "I love you too, Hermione."Harry whispered.

Amelia Bones told the champions that all four of them would receive the full prize money and gave them their instructions for the task.

With a short blast of a whistle Cedric entered the maze; he was soon followed by Viktor, Harry and finally Fleur. Harry waited at the entrance to the maze for Fleur to join him and then together they sprinted around the first corner to find Viktor and Cedric waiting for them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On instructions from Madam Bones, Arthur Weasley walked around the perimeter of the maze to where his old friend Mad-Eye Moody stood. "It's good to see you again Mad-Eye." Arthur smiled and reached out his hand to shake Moody's hand.

"It's been too long, Arthur." Moody replied in his gruff voice.

Arthur smiled warmly at his old friend. "I brought you a little pick – me – up, Mad-Eye." Arthur handed over a small silver flask to the old auror. Professor Moody acknowledged the gift with a nod. He then unscrewed the cap and sniffed at the contents of the flask. "I appreciate this more than you know, Arthur." Moody raised the flask to his lips to take a drink. Unexpectedly, the flask glowed blue and Mad-Eye felt the familiar tug at his navel as he was whisked away.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came around the corner of the maze and walked up to his boss. Like the rest of the aurors, he had been sceptical about Arthur's ability to function as head of the D.M.L.E. It was Madam Bones herself that had stood up and vouched for Arthur Weasley's qualifications. Over twenty five years of experience as a Ministry employee and twenty of those as a department head under the umbrella of the D.M.L.E. had given him startling insight into how the department could run more effectively.

What had really won Kingsley's and all of the other aurors support was when he addressed the aurors on his first day. Mr. Weasley had stated his belief that the auror core should be made into such a formidable presence that no one would even think to confront them. He had even gone as far as to enlist the services of a muggle born sergeant from the S.A.S. to enhance their training.

Arthur gave the man a smile and asked that he take Moody's place outside the maze. Arthur then went to rejoin his family to stare at the maze with twenty foot high hedges.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The four champions rounded a corner and came face to face with their first obstacle. There standing in front of the champions was a three metre tall bugbear. Fleur and Cedric stunned the creature and got out of the way before it fell on them.

With a quick 'point me' spell by Harry the group turned right and headed toward the center of the maze. While running down the next straight-a-way, Viktor felt a vine from one of the hedges wrap itself around his torso. When he looked back, vines from the same Devil's snare had the other three champions in a similar position. "Lumos Maximus" he shouted and a bright light shone from the tip of his wand. The vines retreated back to their previous position.

The four champions continued on for ten minutes and found a dead end. They shouted in fear as the walls of the maze seemed to be closing in on them and there looked to be no escape. Harry bravely pushed his hand through the one wall of the maze that didn't seem to be moving and his hand went through unobstructed. He grabbed Fleur's hand and dragged her through the illusion. At Fleur's shriek, Cedric and Viktor turned to follow.

The four champions worked their way deeper into the maze, overcoming a variety of obstacles including both of the remaining blast ended skrewts , an enchanted mist, an angry acromantula, and a sphinx. Finally they looked down the last straight stretch. Thirty five metres in front of them stood the tri-wizard cup sitting on a pedestal. Out of breath, the four champions reached the cup together and surrounded it.

Cedric, Fleur, and Victor wished Harry luck and made like they were turning their backs on him. Just as Harry touched the cup with his left hand, three other hands shot out and touched the cup at the same time. They all felt the tug behind their navels as the cup glowed blue and whisked away to the Riddle family cemetery.

As soon as they landed and stood up three voices bombarded Harry with the reasons for coming with him. "You three knew the plan. How is anybody supposed to know what happened if you are here? I won't be responsible for your deaths." Cedric Fleur and Viktor were huddled closely together, with their wands out and pointed in different directions. Harry banished the Tri-Wizard-Cup towards them and the three champions were gone again.

Harry lit his wand in order to get the lay of the land and see what could use to his advantage. While Harry had bent over to examine the inscription on one of the graves, he was hit by a yellow beam of light and immediately his limbs snapped to his sides and he fell face first on the grave of some unknown Riddle family member.

He watched through frightened eyes as Wormtail dragged him to another grave, stood him up, and muttered, "Incarcerous." Ropes shoot from the rat faced man's wand and bound Harry to the headstone.

A large cauldron was pushed in front of the grave. There was a pink coloured potion inside. Pettigrew pointed his wand at the large cauldron and a fire came to life underneath it. Harry wanted to cringe as Peter unwrapped and placed the baby like creature into the cauldron. Pettigrew went on with the ritual without interruption. Harry had wanted to scream in terror as Wormtail cut his own hand off. The silver knife flashed in Peter's hand and Harry felt the blade slice through his robes and into his skin. Pettigrew collected a small vile of Potter's blood and added it into the potion.

After the ritual was complete, there was a shower of sparks and steam rose from the cauldron. After it had dissipated, there stood the fully corporal body of Lord Voldemort. Harry's scar was throbbing so violently that he almost passes out.

After Pettigrew had put a robe over the dark lord's shoulders, Tom Riddle stepped from the cauldron. He began his verbal assault of Harry and then went to Peter Pettigrew and summoned his death eaters. There were only two loud cracks to be heard as Crabbe and Goyle appeared in the graveyard. There was silence as Voldemort waited impatiently for his followers to arrive.

"What is this treachery?" Voldemort screamed into the night. He took turns putting the three death eaters that were present under the cruciatus curse. His anger was terrible to behold.

Harry didn't hear the presence behind him; so much as he had felt it. His eyes were focused on trying to keep riddle in sight. Occasionally he would see a giant snake slithering past angrily. He felt the ropes being cut free from his body and suddenly he was able to move again. He heard a familiar voice whispering behind him, "Harry Potter sir must remain still while the barmy old codger causes a distraction." Dobby whispered lightly.

In a flash of light Albus Dumbledore arrived in the graveyard. "The game is over Tom. You will not harm Harry and you will not escape justice."

Rather than trade barbs with his nemesis, the dark lord began to fire curses at Dumbledore. The duel between the two wizards was spectacular to say the least. Albus didn't see the large snake slither up from behind him. Dumbledore had surrounded Riddle with a large pile of rock. The snake rose up and sank its fangs into Dumbledore's right thigh. He let out a scream of pain as he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from his belt and slashed it through the neck of Nagini.

A shower of rock exploded into the night as Voldemort had managed to free himself. Tom Riddle screamed in outrage as he saw the head of Nagini still attached to Dumbledore's leg while the body of the snake thrashed around. There was a flash of amber light as a spell hit the ancient headmaster in the chest.

Before Voldemort could inflict anymore damage Fawkes arrived in a flash of flame. Dumbledore weekly reached up to grasp a tail feather and he was gone.

Once Dumbledore was gone, Dobby was trying to pull Harry away from the dark lord. The small house elf spoke a little too loudly, "Come Harry Potter, Dobby must get you to safety."

"Foolish elf, you will not deprive me of prize so easily. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared. The green coloured spell leapt from his wand and headed straight for Dobby.

Without thinking about his own safety, Harry jumped in front of the spell; his wand was still in his pocket. The light struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Dobby let out a strangled cry and grabbed the still body of Harry Potter in one hand and disappeared from the cemetery.

Dobby appeared at the entrance of the maze where Harry's family and friends gathered. They were anxiously awaiting his return. A crying Dobby popped in holding tightly to Harry's body and crying loudly.

"Please, no!" Hermione cried she laid her head across his chest and hugged him tightly. Her ear was over his heart listening for the slightest signs of life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry woke up to the sound of sobbing. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but could still see perfectly. Harry also noticed that he wasn't wearing robes, but that didn't really seem to bother him. Slowly he walked towards the sound of sobbing and spied an ugly child with red skin that looked like it had been whipped. Harry felt the urge to comfort it, yet he knew that it would be futile.

Instead he decided to take some time to explore this strange environment. If he was to go exploring, Harry thought that he would need to robes to walk around in; just in case anyone else showed up. Harry looked to his right and saw his quidditch robes lying across a bench. Silently he pulled the robes over his head and began his exploration.

Harry appeared to be in a large building with a high ceiling. He walked to a window and could see a large concrete strip with airplanes attached to the long narrow building. Hearing the sound of running feet behind him, Harry turned around quickly. Running toward him was a beautiful woman with long red hair, wearing pale pink robes. Beside her was a tall man with messy hair and dark blue robes.

When they reached Harry they through their arms around him in a tremendous hug. "Mom, Dad, is that you?" Harry asked uncertainly. They both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"We're both so proud of the man you're becoming Harry." Lilly hugged him again and then brushed a tear from her eye.

"We never wanted to leave you Harry. You were our world from the moment your mother told me she was pregnant. We did everything that we could in order for you to survive."

Harry smiled at his parents. "I Know, it's just that I wish that I had a chance to get to know you." Harry's words were interrupted by a loud cry from the small child like thing. "What's that?" Harry asked as he pointed at the crying child.

"My brave son; that is the piece of Voldemort's soul that was attached to your own." Lilly's arms remained wrapped around her son.

"We have to tell you some things to tell you before we go on Harry." They found a long bench and sat down together.

"Am I coming with you this time Mum?" Both of his parents sadly shook their heads.

"It's not your time yet Harry. You have people who love you and there is still work for you to do." James Potter instructed.

Lily took her hands and placed them in Harry's. "The first thing that you need to know is that my sister's home is no longer a refuge for you. When Voldemort took your blood for his body it allowed him to touch you without pain and it will let him reach you even there."

"Remember to live your life Harry, You have already found the one that loves you as much as we do –don't be afraid to tell her. Also tell Moony and Padfoot that they aren't to blame for what happened to us." His father ruffled Harry's hair affectionately when he finished speaking.

Lily looked into his green eyes "There is one more thing Harry. Tell Severus that I forgive him. Good bye Harry, We have a flight to catch." Lilly and James both gave Harry one last hug and told him that they loved him. They stood up and walked towards a gate, only pausing to wave goodbye one last time.

Harry's world faded into nothingness once more.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione Granger was frantic with anguish. Her Harry wasn't breathing. She did the only thing that she knew and covered his lips with her own. She was about to let her parents pull her away from his body when Harry's eyes opened and he gasped for breath. Hermione let out a shriek of happiness and kissed him again. This time Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and she crawled on top of him. Harry deepened their kiss. One hand tangled itself in Hermione's hair while the other trailed down her back.

At last the kiss ended and several pairs of hands pulled the couple to their feet and wrapped them in a hug.

The crowd seemed to part as Madam Pomfrey made her way to Harry and Hermione. "Come with me Mr. Potter and she pulled Harry behind her. Hermione refused to relinquish her hold on Harry and held her body tightly to his as they walked up to the infirmary.

It was only when the matron threatened to dose Hermione with dreamless sleep potion that she let go of Harry long enough for Harry to be examined. "Alright everybody, Mr. Potter needs his sleep. Would you please leave him alone?" Again, Hermione refused to leave Harry's side. Professor McGonagall intervened and the two teenagers were allowed to stay together.

"Don't worry Poppy; I am certain that nothing will happen between the two of them – especially with their family keeping watch over them." Minerva than magically expanded the bed so that Harry and Hermione could be close to each other. The group of adults settled on chairs around the large bed and watched over the sleeping couple.

Minerva saw Madam Pomfrey walk behind a screen and decided to follow her. The matron of the hospital wing had just lifted Dumbledore's head to tip a potion into his mouth. Professor McGonagall looked on in sadness at the Headmaster. In all the insanity of the night's events, she had forgotten all about Albus. "Is he going to be alright Poppy?" There was concern laced in her voice as she continued to stare at the man who had taught her transfiguration many years ago.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head to clear the cobwebs of what had been a stress full evening. "Thanks to Fawkes, the Headmaster will be just fine. The phoenix healed the wounds from the snake and I was able to reverse the damage that You-Know-Who inflicted upon him. A man of his advanced years has no business fighting another war."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In the Riddle family cemetery near Little Hangleton, a dishevelled dark lord pulled himself to his feet. The moment that Voldemort had hit Harry Potter with the killing curse, the wards that he had erected to keep people away had fallen. Damn Albus Dumbledore and his thrice blasted bird, Tom Riddle thought to himself. He had never figured that the man would use a phoenix to bypass the wards. Using a house elf to rescue the boy; the old man was a fool. He had not accounted for the fact of using other magical creatures to get into the grave yard when erecting the wards.

The dark lord noticed that black costumed people had subdued his three remaining death eaters and were now surrounding him. Normally it would be a simple matter to dispose of such riffraff as this, but he was feeling weak after killing the boy.

Rather than risk a fight in which he did not have the advantage, the dark lord tried to apparate to Riddle manor. On arrival to his father's ancestral home, Voldemort noticed that the property was surrounded. It looked to him like the people surrounding the property were trying to disable the wards. Sensing that his safety was in doubt, Voldemort left to punish what was left of his followers.

He flew first to the home of Lucius Malfoy. Not only were there aurors surrounding it, but the house itself had appeared to have been reduced to rubble. Time and again, the story was the same. There would be a squad of aurors present and the house had been destroyed.

Taking refuge in an abandoned muggle home, the dark lord tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Eventually he fell asleep for a brief time. Voldemort was woken up by an owl tapping on the window. His curiosity peaking, Voldemort opened the window and let the bird in. It dropped a newspaper on his lap and turned around to leave. The dark lord hit the bird with the killing curse before it could make its way through the window.

Lord Voldemort opened the newspaper and scanned the headlines. The first thing that caught his eye was a headline proclaiming his return to the world. Another article had detailed how Minister Bones and the head of the DMLE had worked to imprison any and all marked death eaters. The final article that infuriated the dark lord was an article that showed Harry Potter alive and well. Potter was being led to the hospital wing by a healer. The scream that ripped through the morning was terrible to hear.

As he made to get rid of the paper a note from Minister Bones fell out.

'_Good Morning Tom;_

_I thought that you would like to catch up on the latest news of the wizarding world. All of your death eaters have either been killed or imprisoned. I know what you're thinking, but I'm sorry to inform you that we stopped using Azkaban to house known death eaters. You can search for the prison if you like, but I doubt you will ever find it. _

_The world is a big lonely place, especially for you. Another piece of information that you might like to know is that the Dementors have been returned to their home in the Bermuda Triangle and the giants have been relocated to remote reserves throughout the world._

_I know that you will never willingly give yourself up, so you might as well just do yourself in. You will find no support here. _

_Here's to finding your rotting corpse._

_Madam Amelia Bones,_

_Minister for Magic_

The newspaper and the letter caught fire in his hand. He dropped the papers and took off into the early morning sky. If he had no support here, then he would go abroad and recruit an army of followers and bring this country to its knees.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry woke up in the morning to a mass of bushy brown hair buried in his chest. He smiled down and kissed the top of Hermione's head and she began to stir.

"It's about time that the two of you woke up." Hermione heard a familiar voice say.

She raised her head and looked around the room trying to get her bearings. "Mum?" She asked in a hesitant voice. It was then the memory of last night's hit her like a freight train. She had witnessed the four champions disappear and three of them return. Thirty panic filled minutes later, Dobby had returned with the lifeless body of Harry Potter. She smiled to herself at the memory of the kiss they had shared when Harry had come back to her. Hermione had fallen asleep that night to the steady rhythm of Harry's beating heart. Her ear had been tightly pressed to his chest as if she had expected to wake up from a dream and find that he was really gone.

Amanda Granger's voice had woken up the remainder of the people that had fallen asleep while surrounding their bed. Madam Pomfrey had raced from her office and examined Harry and Hermione. She was about ready to send them all to the great hall for breakfast when the doors to the hospital wing had opened and in walked Amelia Bones. She briefly stopped at the bed closet to the door and said something to Mad-Eye moody that nobody could hear.

It was as if Albus Dumbledore could sense her presence as he got up and walked with her to Harry and Hermione's bed. She smiled wearily and asked Harry if he would mind replaying last night's events for everyone. First he talked about the ritual that Pettigrew had used to revive Voldemort. Hermione thought that she saw Dumbledore's eyes flash in triumph. Everyone was amazed as he described the battle between the Headmaster and Voldemort.

Harry told everybody at seeming to be in shock when the large snake had attacked Professor Dumbledore and how Dobby had tried to pull him to safety before the dark lord would notice him. You could have heard a pin drop as Harry had explained about the killing curse being fired at Dobby and how he had instinctively dived in front of it.

At that point the Headmaster could no longer contain himself. He got up and waved his wand over Harry's scar. A huge smile spread across his face as both harry and Hermione looked up at him expectantly. "Yes Harry, It's gone!"

Hermione let out an excited squeal and kissed Harry passionately in front of everyone. The spectators in the hospital wing looked around the infirmary, at the ceiling, the floor, and the walls – anywhere but where the young couple was kissing. Finally Paul Granger cleared his throat and Harry and Hermione broke apart sheepishly.

The last part of Harry's story had reduced almost everybody in the infirmary to tears as Harry described his meeting with his parents at an airport. Looking at Professor Dumbledore, Harry directed his first message, "My mum says that since Voldemort used my blood in his return, Privet Drive is no longer safe for me."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore as he swallowed nervously, "That may be the case dear boy, but I will have to check the wards again myself. For the present time, you will need to assume that you are returning to your Aunt's home."

Paul, Amanda and Sirius glared at the Headmaster in astonishment. Even though he was tempted to let Amanda have another go at him, Sirius spoke up. "We will discuss this with you later today Professor." Sirius had almost barked at the old man.

Harry then turned to face Sirius and was astonished to see Professor Lupin standing beside him. His first inclination was to ask how Moony had known to show up in the hospital wing, but instead relayed his father's message. "My father said to tell you and Remus that what happened to them was not your fault." The two men walked over and hugged Harry. I have a couple of other messages to give, but they're personal.

Madam Pomfrey was clearly getting tired of the large commotion in her wing. She silenced them with a bang from her wand and requested that everybody, with the exception of Professor Dumbledore leave the hospital wing. She sent them all to the great hall for breakfast and fussed over her two remaining patients.

Harry and Hermione walked together in the middle of the large group that had been present with him in the hospital wing. He had been looking for a way to slip off with Hermione so that he could be alone with her. Every time he would slowdown, somebody would nudge him along.

He was met at the entrance to the great hall by three angry looking champions who had their wands out and liked like they were ready to curse him into next week. Harry dropped Hermione's hand and raised his arms in the air. Hermione moved off to the side and tried to hide her laugh.

"We're not very happy with you Harry. Friends should stick together when they are in danger and you pushed the three of us away." Anger flashed in Cedric's eyes as he closed in on Harry.

"B B B But at least the three of you are alive to be angry with me. If you had stayed he would have killed the three of you." Harry had managed to stammer out his defence.

"'arry, ze would gladly died eef eet 'elped to put an end to ze Voldymort." Fleur said in an angry voice. Harry barley caught the wink that was shared between Hermione and Fleur. She then surprised harry by walking up to him and kissing him once on each cheek.

The three champions then looked at each other "I told you he would fall for it. Viktor, when it comes to pulling off practical jokes; you could give the Weasley twins lessons." Laughter rang out in the entry way.

Harry walked into the great hall to a round of applause from every house but Slytherin. He sat down with family and friends and loaded his plate up with breakfast. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and slipped one arm around his waist before resting her head on the shoulder. After breakfast Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "I need to talk to you alone, it's important. I'll meet you in the common room after we get changed."

Hermione nodded her head and left the great hall with Harry. Unfortunately for the young couple, they left with a happy escort of Gryffindors. After getting changed quickly, they met in the common room, only to find that it was as crowded as when they had first entered.

Harry dragged Hermione out the portrait hole again and a large crowd of students was bound and determined to not let them alone. Harry led Hermione to the one place that no sane Gryffindor would follow them – the office of Professor Snape. Reluctantly, he knocked on the greasy haired Professor's door. When he heard a gruff "Enter" he pushed the door open and Hermione closed it behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the golden couple or whatever it is they are calling the two of you these days. What on earth do you want Potter. Come to see if your girlfriend managed to be top of the year in potions again? Or did you come to gloat about surviving a tournament that you should never have been allowed to compete in." Harry and Hermione could hear the venom in Snape's voice.

Actually I want to relay a message that I received when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse." Snape looked up at the couple with mild interest peaking through his angry sneer. After the curse hit me, I blacked out for a little while. I don't know if it was real or not, but I met with my parents and my mother had a message for you."

The potions master could not disguise the excitement he felt at hearing that Lily Evans had left a message for him. "Well let's have it then Potter. I don't have all day."

Harry nodded his head. "My mum said to tell you that she forgives you." Harry repeated his mother's message in an emotionless voice.

Harry and Hermione turned to leave when they heard Professor croak out a whispered, "Thank you Harry."

Hermione linked hands with Harry and together they climbed the steps from Snape's office. There was a large crowd of students waiting for them. Frustration was beginning to get the best of Harry. He whispered in Hermione's ear one more time, "Let's go back to the tower and I'll get the cloak and we will try to find somewhere to talk alone."

Hermione's head began to spin in fear. What on earth could Harry have to tell her that was so important that he would only tell her when they were alone? Then the strange, almost unthinkable idea began to take shape in the back of her mind. Harry had used her feelings for him to survive his latest encounter with Voldemort. Now he was probably about to break up with her because he figured that she would be in too much danger if they maintained their relationship. The other side of her brain argued that Harry would never do such a thing and that she knew he had difficulty expressing his emotions in public.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After breakfast Sirius, Remus, Paul and Amanda Granger returned to talk to the hospital wing to talk with the Headmaster about Harry's living arrangements for the summer. The argument that the four people had with Dumbledore was monumental. Dumbledore still insisted that Harry stay with the Dursley's for at least a month. Sirius and the Grangers tried to convince them that because Harry shared blood with Voldemort, that Lily's sacrifice would no longer be enough to protect Harry. The argument ended with a furious Amanda Granger attacking Dumbledore.

Together Remus, Paul and Sirius managed to pull her off of the Headmaster, only to have Paul Granger break Dumbledore's jaw. Minerva McGonagall had been about to visit the Headmaster when she heard the sound of slaps and Amanda Granger calling Dumbledore every vile name she could think of. Minerva arrived just in time to see Sirius and Remus holding a struggling Amanda Granger as Paul hit Dumbledore with his fist. She now understood where Hermione got her temper from.

Professor McGonagall managed to pull the party away from the hospital wing, leaving Madam Pomfrey to attend to Albus. After they walked back to her office and managed to calm the Grangers with a drink from the bottle of her favourite scotch. They all laughed at the scene in the hospital wing. After Minerva assured the Granger's that she would discuss the situation with Albus, everybody agreed that it was time to go home.

Harry and Hermione were summoned to Professor McGonagall's office to say good bye to Hermione's parents, Sirius and Moony. There were promises to see everybody the following afternoon at King's Cross station.

Hermione was trying to get Professor McGonagall's attention, but Minerva said that she was busy and would see Hermione later if it was possible. The sinking feeling in Hermione's stomach continued to grow and the voice in the back of her mind that said Harry was about to break her heart grew louder. After all they had been dating for almost a year now and Harry still hadn't said that he loved her.

Harry's frustrations were also growing. Nobody would give Hermione and him even a moment alone to tell her what was in his heart. The small box that had now taken up permanent residence in his pocket seemed to feel like a lead weight. Part of his brain seemed to say that maybe things were not meant to work out with Hermione. Those thoughts were banished as he realized how much Hermione had done for him in this past year. Everything that she had given him meant the world to Harry.

At the leaving feast the champions were presented with their trophies and prize money. Hermione began trying to distance herself from Harry, hoping that distance would soften the blow that she knew was coming. She looked again at the staff table and tried to get Professor McGonagall's attention. She desperately needed Minerva to help her put aside the irrational fear and self doubt that was consuming her with every minute that passed.

Harry left the great hall caring a sack of gold in one hand and holding tightly to Hermione with the other. They caught up to Fred and George and Harry asked Hermione to wait outside the classroom while he talked to them for a minute. He would be done as quick as possible and then Harry and Hermione would have the opportunity to talk.

She watched in silence as Harry led the twins into an unused classroom. Once they were inside, Hermione felt the bile in her stomach rise as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. With tears threatening to fall, she sprinted off to Professor McGonagall's office only to find that Minerva wasn't there. Hermione sat on the floor and waited for her to show up.

Inside the classroom Harry smiled at the twins. "Guy's I'd like you to have this." Harry held up the sack of gold to them.

They backed away from Harry as if they were offering him poison. "We can't take it Harry. The gold is yours, you won it."

"Fred, George; I don't need this gold. You on the other hand can use it to start up your joke shop. With Voldemort back people are going to need to laugh. "

The twins backed away from Harry again. "We just can't do it Harry."

"Look, if the two of you don't take this gold from me I'm going to through it from the train window tomorrow." Harry threatened.

Finally the twins relented and took the gold from Harry. They went outside the classroom and looked for Hermione. She was nowhere to be found. Harry walked up and down the corridor, even going so far as to check the broom closets in the immediate vicinity. He was trying to think about what was bothering Hermione as he walked alone up to the common room.

Upon entering the common room, Harry's eyes searched for Hermione. When he couldn't find her he asked people where she was. Ron said that Hermione had gotten back a couple of minutes ahead of Harry. She had looked upset and run straight upstairs to her dorm.

Reluctantly Harry went upstairs to pack his own trunk. He pulled out the Marauders map and spotted Hermione alone in her dorm room. He waited until everybody had gone to bed and then crept back downstairs to 'their' spot in front of the fire and waited for her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Minerva McGonagall had met with the Headmaster after the feast. She realized that her favourite cub was trying to get her attention, but unfortunately this business came first. She and Albus had apparated to Privet Drive to check on the wards surrounding the Dursley's house. They were both shocked to see a for sale sign with the word sold plastered across the front of it. Albus and Minerva checked with Mrs. Figg only to find that the Dursley's had moved at the end of May and not left a forwarding address.

Like it or not Dumbledore was forced to conclude that his spell had been broken and Harry could stay with Sirius.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry struggled to stay awake for most of the night in front of the dying fire as he waited for Hermione to show. Eventually he fell asleep in and woke up with a kink in his neck and on the couch. He went upstairs to retrieve his trunk and wait for Hermione to show.

It was Ginny that told Harry that Hermione had already taken her belongings and was already in one of the carriages. Harry raced downstairs to find her, but the carriage she was sitting in had filled up with first years.

Harry felt like he was dying inside. Could it be, that Hermione was about to dump him? Harry made up his mind to talk to her on the train. He stowed his trunk inside the same cabin as Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Ginny. He noted that Ron was sitting in a cabin full of Hufflepuffs and his arm was around Hannah Abbot's shoulders.

Finally Harry spotted Hermione sitting in the same compartment as the five Gryffindor first years. After steadying himself with a deep breath He opened the door. The first years looked up at him in awe while Hermione kept her nose buried in a book and refused to look at him.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Please it's important."

She huffed and then in her frostiest voice, she said that whatever Harry had to say, he could say it in front of everyone. The first years nodded their heads in agreement.

He looked at the kids that were three years his junior and apologized. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I really need to speak to Hermione – alone." He handed over a few galleons and told them to find the trolley lady and buy some treats.

When the first years left, Harry closed and locked the compartment. Harry tried to sit next to Hermione, but she pushed him away. He ended up sitting across from her in order to look into her eyes while he was talking.

Hermione put her book down beside her and looked at Harry with sad eyes. "Are you here to break up with me Harry?" Harry felt his world crashing down around him. "I mean, because if you are, then I'll save you the trouble and break my own damn heart. Goodbye Harry." She picked up her book and with tears in her eyes made to leave the compartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Someday

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

With her words, Harry felt his heart shatter like glass. If this was a part of life then he would be better off dead. Instinctively, Harry moved in front of Hermione and wrapped her in a tight hug. At first Hermione struggled against his strong embrace as she tried to free herself. She furiously pounded his back with her fists. Without saying a word, Harry just held on for all he was worth and let her work her frustrations out on him.

After what could have been five minutes or much longer, Hermione surrendered and cried into his shoulder as she returned his hug. They stayed locked in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. Hermione's tears soaked the shoulder and front of his school robes. Like a movie, Hary's mother's advice played in his brain. Harry lifted a strand of bushy hair from Hermione's ear. With his mouth less than an inch from her ear Harry whispered softly, "I love you Hermione."

Her response was to almost shout "I love you too, Harry." She then gave him the most intense kiss that either had experienced in their lives. It was a special kiss, the kind of kiss that marked the milestones of their relationship and defined a new level of intimacy for the couple. Just like the first one they had shared. Then there had been the kiss on Harry's birthday and the kiss at the end of the Yule ball. Each of these milestone kisses had surpassed the last. It was almost frightening to Hermione as she thought that nothing could have topped the kiss when Harry had returned from the graveyard after facing the killing curse. Harry's hands slid down her back and settled on her bottom as he tried to pull her even closer to him. Eventually the searing pain in their lungs caused them to break apart.

After regaining their composure, the couple became aware of their surroundings as the sound of clapping and whistling assaulted their senses. Almost sheepishly, they removed Hermione's trunk and carried it back to the cabin Harry shared with the Weasley twins.

As soon as they walked in, Ginny excused herself to go sit with her new boyfriend. Fred, George and Lee left to visit with the Gryffindor chasers. Finding themselves alone in the compartment, Harry stowed Hermione's trunk while Hermione closed the shade to the window. Hermione sat on Harry's lap. Before kissing him gently on the lips, she looked into those impossible green eyes. "I'm sorry Harry; can you ever forgive me."

Harry kissed her brow and then the tip of her nose. "I already have Love." He kissed her on the lips tenderly. Hermione began to trail kisses down Harry's neck as she wriggled on his lap and tried to get more comfortable. Concentration was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry. Reluctantly, he decided that it was time to talk to Hermione about their relationship problems.

'Hermione," he began slowly, "We need to talk about our problems." His train of thought was lost as Hermione gave him a slow and fiery kiss. "Can you explain what I did to convince you that we were going to break up?"

Hermione started to kiss him along his jaw. She paused to look Harry in the eye and then shook her head. "Harry, you just told me the words that I've been longing to hear you say since we started dating."

Harry pushed Hermione off his lap and looked her in the eye. "Thirty minutes ago, you were convinced that I wanted to break up with you. You were so upset that you tried to break it off. Hermione, you mean the world to me. We have a problem and we need to talk about it. Why are you trying to run from this?"

"If you want to know the truth Harry, then I'll tell you." Hermione gave a frustrated sigh, "I thought that you were trying to break up with me because Voldemort is back and you would try to do something stupid like that to try and protect me. Then when you kept trying to talk to me alone, my anxiety went into overdrive. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you what I was feeling." Hermione looked at the floor of the compartment. Silently, she waited for Harry to respond. "I promise that from now on I will make time to talk to you before I run to somebody else for advice."

Harry gave Hermione that reassuring smile that she loved to see. "Don't just blame yourself Hermione; I'm just as responsible for our problems as you are. If I was half as brave as people seem to think I am, then you would have never had a reason to doubt how much I love you." Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione one more time.

Harry reached into a pocket and pulled out the box that he had faithfully carried with him since he had gotten out of the hospital wing. "Hermione, I know that we've just finished fourth year and I'm not quite sure that it is the right time to do this, but you already have my heart. I want to promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep this relationship strong. When we finally defeat Voldemort, then I would like to… ."

Hermione didn't even give Harry a chance to finish speaking. She let out a high pitched squeak as Harry opened the box and placed the silver ring with a heart cut sapphire gently on her finger. Hermione grabbed two fistfuls of Harry's robes and pulled him down on top of her.

They continued their passionate embrace until there was a discrete knock on the door. After giving Harry and Hermione to straighten out their clothes, Fred and George entered the compartment with an arm load of treats from the lunch trolley.

The four friends started to eat a few of the snacks and joke about the term. Cedric and Cho stopped by, their faces were as flushed as Harry and Hermione's were. Cho let out an excited squeal as she spotted the promise ring on Hermione's finger. She held out her hand and Hermione obediently but her hand in Cho's so that Cho could examine the ring. Cho looked at Cedric expectantly and he just rolled his eyes.

The sight of Cho examining the ring on Hermione's finger drew more female visitors. Soon the compartment was full of shrieking and excited girls all talking about how lucky Hermione was.

It was late afternoon when they reached King's Cross station and unloaded their belongings. They were met by Hermione's parents, Sirius and Remus. The happy shrieks continued as Amanda Granger caught the flash of Hermione's ring as she hugged her father.

Sirius helped Harry push the carts out to the special ministry car that had been sent to take the extended family to the Granger's home. Remus had explained that the goblins had been retained to place the strongest wards they knew around the home. Sirius had purchased the fifty hectares of land behind the Granger's home so that they could get outside and enjoy the fresh air.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Amanda Granger had come up to her daughter's room hoping to have a talk with Hermione. The important mother / daughter talks seemed to fall by the wayside as Hermione spent most of her time at school. Hermione was busy putting away all of her possessions from the past year. She was trying to hold back the sobs as she reflected on all that had happened today. Venting her emotions on Harry this morning had left her feeling raw and vulnerable.

Amanda reached out and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it Honey." Hermione nodded her head and moved to sit on her bed and Amanda sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Mum, today Harry told me that he loves me." Hermione managed to whisper to her mother.

"That's wonderful, baby girl. I guess that explains the promise ring. The tears are happy tears, I suppose." Amanda smiled down at her daughter.

"Harry is such an amazing person, mum. He told me he loved me and gave me this ring after I was a complete bitch to him today." Hermione waited a second for her mother to reprimand her about her language. When none came she continued with her story. "Ever since the day after the tournament ended, Harry had been wanting to talk to me alone about something important." Hermione went on to describe how she wound herself to the point where she broke up with Harry and their reconciliation.

"So let me get this straight Hermione. You have been on an emotional rollercoaster since you found out what was going to happen to Harry at the conclusion of the tournament. He is brought back from a graveyard and appears to be dead. After a night in the infirmary, your boyfriend wants to talk to you alone and you build this whole irrational fear about being dumped. Hermione even though you are one of the most mature fifteen year olds that I have ever met, you are still just a fifteen year old girl. Sweetheart, it's perfectly alright to act your age sometimes." Amanda wrapped her daughter in another comforting hug. Switching into instructor mode, Amanda looked in her daughter's eyes. "So what did you learn from you mistake?"

Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink. Leave it to her mother to emphasize that you can't move forward until you've learned from your mistakes. "Harry and I learned that friendship is great thing to base a relationship on, but we have to communicate with each other if we are going to build a strong relationship."

"Hermione, what do you say to the two of us having a spa day tomorrow. That nice lady Amelia has sent us a magical policeman to provide security at the office and when Sirius can't be with us. She's a charming girl, clumsy though. I bet that she would love to join us."

"That sounds great Mum." Hermione smiled at her mum and hugged her before getting back to putting things away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Summer at the Grangers quickly settled into a routine for Harry and Hermione. Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry didn't seem to struggle with any of his homework. In fact when she checked over his charms and transfiguration assignments, Hermione found that they were just as good as hers. Hermione looked up from Harry's potions essay and smiled. "If you keep doing work like this, then I'll have to be coming to you for help with my homework."

Professor McGonagall delivered the school letters in person. She had been worried about Hermione at the end of the school year. She also took the time to present them with prefects' badges for the coming year. Harry was hesitant to accept his badge as he thought about all the extra work with quidditch and O.W.L.s, not to mention that he wanted to get started on learning to become an animagus. In the end he accepted the badge after Hermione whispered in his ear about all the time that they could spend together in the prefects' bathroom.

Sirius and Remus were sometimes gone for days at a time while on business for the order. Both men were tight lipped about the doings of the order. Tonks had become another good friend for both Harry and Hermione. It was nice for the two of them to have a friend closer to their age.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tom Riddle had taken refuge in dark and remote parts of Europe. Without gold, he was unable to recruit the large numbers of followers that was necessary. However, he was able to coerce six Russian wizards to help with his plans. For the better part of two months they blackmailed and stole enough gold to sustain them and bring them back to British soil. Voldemort was well aware that the loyalty of the six henchmen would only last as long as the gold was flowing.

The group mainly attacked muggle targets as they did not want to alert the magical community to their presence.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Amelia Bones had come to Hogwarts as July was coming to a close. She sat in the Headmaster's office along with Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom. "The reason that we are here Albus is to discuss staffing requirements for the coming year."

Augusta cleared her throat for a second. "The board has met with Madam Bones and together we discussed our concerns about the school. The first thing is the defence against the dark arts position. The students' education has suffered because of the lack of continuity in that position. If there are no other qualified candidates for this year, then I would like to offer the services of Kingsley Shacklebolt for the coming year. He is a senior auror and it would be beneficial to have an auror's presence in the school now that Voldemort has returned."

Albus looked across at the three visitors through steepled fingers. "Very well, I agree that Mr. Shacklebolt would be a welcome addition to our staff. If there is nothing else, then I would like to get back to work.

Madam Bones stiffened at the abrupt dismissal. "Actually Professor, there are a few other matters of business to attend to. The first is that I would like to elevate Minerva's position to an administrative one." Minerva's face paled for a moment. And both Augusta and Amelia noticed right away. "Do you have a problem with this Professor McGonagall?" Augusta inquired.

"Actually, I will have to decline the position as deputy headmistress then. I'm not ready to end my time in the classroom."

"Of course I see your point Minerva. May I say that it would be a shame to see you removed from the classroom. Perhaps a compromise is necessary. Would you be willing to teach fifth through seventh year and hire another staff member to teach the younger grades?" Minerva nodded her head in acceptance. "Good, now that we have that taken care of, I would like it if you would take the time to complete classroom evaluations of your fellow staff members. Don't get me wrong Minerva. The evaluations are only to ensure the high quality of the instruction at Hogwarts. Evaluations will be conducted throughout the year and will be used to measure growth in their teaching skills. If a Professor refuses to change his or her methodology then you will report them to the board and we will take action."

Albus' face began to turn red in anger, "I will not have the ministry interfering in my school." he thundered. "As long as I have been Headmaster in this school, the ministry and the board have refrained from interfering. I will decide what's best for Hogwarts and no one else."

Madam Bones got just as angry. "Headmaster we are not trying to run the school for you. We are trying to improve the standard of teaching so that this school remains the best in Europe."

"Very well then." The Headmaster sighed. "I understand the need to improve the education of the students is to be a priority." Albus gets up from the desk and walks around to face Minister Bones. "I would like to apologize Madam Bones. The stress of leading the fight against Voldemort and all of the other enterprises that I am involved in have got me on edge. I would like to resign my positions with the Wizengamot and the ICW."

"Thank you Albus, your apology is accepted and I will forward your letters of resignation to the proper authorities."

Amelia stayed seated as Minerva and Augusta left the office. As soon as they were gone, Albus slumped in his chair. He looked up at Madam Bones and his eyes were twinkling, "Thank you Minister for helping an old man to retain some of his dignity."

"I only wish that I could do more for you Headmaster. I have just one more favour to ask. Would it be possible for you to ask Professor Binns to retire? Not one person has gone on to take N.E.W.T. level history of magic since he died."

"Yes that is perfectly understandable. I believe that Cuthbert has finally finished his manuscript on the first thirty seven goblin rebellions. He should be ready to move onto the next great adventure."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Delores Umbridge had been forced to subsist on the seedier side of the magical world. She had wandered in amongst the inferior muggle swine in order to earn some money for food for the day. She was present in a department store when the dark lord and his recruits had robbed an armoured courier. Voldemort had seen her moving towards the situation and he trained his wand on her.

Delores fell to her knees and raised her hands in the air. "Please sir; my colleagues and I, who have been fired from the ministry, would like to join your ranks." The dark lord was tempted to curse her and be done with things, but the promise of additional followers was irresistible.

Voldemort gave the toad face woman a feral smile. "Very well woman, you and your colleagues may join us."

Umbridge rose from the floor "Thank you sir." Here is the location of my family home. This is where we have been living until you returned. We will follow you to hell and back."

Voldemort, his Henchmen and Delores Umbridge apparated to her family home. All of the people there quickly swore allegiance to the dark lord.

Now that he had followers, the dark lord plotted how to rid the world of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. The first magical target would be designed to hit at the heart of the magical world. Voldemort laughed into the night. The target suggested by one of Voldemort's henchmen was perfect. People would once again fear to speak his name.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The summer was almost boring for Harry and Hermione. The couple grew closer to their enlarged family. They revelled in the peacefulness that had ruled their lives throughout the summer. Little did the occupants of the Granger home know that it was to be the calm before the storm.

As September first rolled around again, Harry and Hermione left with their family for King's cross. Up and down the train they noticed witches and wizards wearing what looked to be muggle body armour. "Aurors." Tonks whispered to the group. They're here to make sure that nothing goes wrong on the train. Arthur Weasley decided that even through Voldemort has been quiet since he got back, this may be one target he chooses to strike at.

Pretty much all the Gryffindors on the train weren't surprised that Harry and Hermione were prefects. Fred and George however, knew that the couple was going to have a busy year as they were going to be trained as anamagi this year.

Harry and Hermione sat in their compartment with the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom. The trip started off talking about the summer, new teachers, quidditch and pranks.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Arthur Weasley supervised the loading of the train. He had a gnawing feeling that this was not going to be the typical trip to Hogwarts. He knew that Voldemort and his new gang were back in England, but he didn't have any intelligence about where they were. Erring on the side of caution he nodded his head at John Dawlish.

Dawlish gave the signal and an additional car was added to the train. Dawlish smiled to himself as he boarded this additional car with eleven armoured aurors. The boss really gets it, he thought. John had approved of every move that Mr. Weasley had made. Whether it was exchanging the bright red robes for black dragon hide armour, or the additional training that they had received; being an auror was now about showing that they were the biggest and baddest dogs on the block.

Today's assignment was just another example. Even when the dark lord was at the height of his powers, no one bothered to station aurors on the train. Arthur Weasley understood that the Hogwarts express was a tempting target and he wasn't about to let the children of the magical world face the danger alone. Yeah, Dawlish thought to himself, the boss gets it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The Hogwarts express had been rolling for over four hours now. Hermione had fallen asleep and her head was resting in Harry's lap.

Everybody was jolted out of their relaxed state as what sounded like a huge explosion seemed to hit the engine of the Hogwarts express with a loud Boom! Then there was the horrible sound of twisting and screeching metal as several of the cars flipped on their sides. Then everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Forty Miles of Pain

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

At first there was silence. Then there was the sound of children screaming from fright and pain. Harry tried to do an inventory of his body parts, with Hermione and someone else on top of him he was having trouble feeling his limbs, let alone controlling them.

A fresh wave of terror crashed through the train as they heard a loud voice scream into the night, "Morsmordre!" From outside the wreckage, they heard a snake like voice hiss, "Find Potter, and bring him to me. Kill anyone that gets in your way."

The squad of aurors that had ridden in the last car had escaped the carnage unharmed. Every occupied seat had automatically fastened a belt around each of the aurors as soon as the train started to move. The aurors gathered outside their car. "Everyone remember our priority is getting these kids to Hogwarts safe and sound. We will accomplish this move by any means necessary. Tonks, Jones; the two of you are to make sure that Potter and company are alright. The bosses rules of engagement are in effect; no unforgivables and we fire to incapacitate –not stun.

Taking the lead, John Dawlish was a ball of pent up fury. He fought the death eaters as if every child on the train was his son or daughter. The first opponent that he met was Delores Umbridge. He shot a cutting hex at the toad like witch and severed her wand arm from her shoulder. The toad screamed in pain as she clutched at the place where her right arm had been.

"Tonks and Hestia Jones found the car and compartment that Harry and Hermione were in. She and Hestia cast disillusionment spells on all of the students in the car and evacuated them all to a nearby wooded area. Tonks had to hold Harry back from trying to join the fight. She pushed him up against a tree by the lapels. "Look Harry, I need you to help protect the younger kids. You will do no one any good if you go and try and find Voldemort on your own. You're a prefect and it's your job to ensure that no harm comes to any of the younger students." Harry nodded his head at Tonks and she released her grip.

John Dawlish next came upon a wizard he recognized as Gilbert Wimple. Dodging a green killing curse, John came out of a side roll and fired a bludgeoning hex and followed by hitting the same man with a petrifaction curse. He stood up to peak around and felt a stunner bounce off of his dragon hide armour. He turned and fired a blasting hex at his attacker that left a hole the size of his fist in the unknown man's chest.

Voldemort was shocked and angry when he saw the resistance that was present. How had they known that he would attack the Hogwarts express, when it had never been done before. Taking to the air he spotted Potter in a circle with other students. The foolish child had his wand out and was trying to protect a group of younger students. Potter would never see the curse coming when the dark lord was thirty metres above him.

"Avada kedavra!" He bellowed into the night. The crowd screamed and someone levitated a boulder in the way of the curse as Harry leapt aside and pulled Hermione with him. Having missed his one clear shot at the boy, Voldemort retreated into the night. A large volley of curses followed him until he apparated away. Five of his henchmen disaparated too, the rest were captured by the aurors. Suddenly there were loud pops all over the area as reinforcements filled the area.

Remarkably there were only a few students had received minor injuries in the crash. Only one auror had been injured in the skirmish. After the students had been portkeyed to the safety of Hogwarts, John Dawlish and Arthur Weasley surveyed the damage and helped to gather the injured and dead death eaters.

"Good work John." Arthur Weasley complimented in a weary voice. "There is no telling how many lives you and your team saved tonight. By the look of that body count, you and your team have just laid waste to most of the supporters that he has been able to recruit since his return. After the perimeter has been secured I want you and the rest of your team to get back to the ministry for a debriefing with me and the minister."

"Alright boss, I'll get everybody together."

Arthur walked away from the man to help send the children's belongings to them. He called over his shoulder. "John, tell the squad that the beer is on me tonight."

Auror Dawlish walked towards his squad and smiled; 'the boss gets it.' he said to himself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Inside the great hall the students huddled together in family groups. Harry and Hermione clung to each other as the emotions of the night began to overtake them. Worried family members including the parents of muggle born students were escorted to their children.

Professor Dumbledore and Minister Bones made speeches about how Hogwarts would still be the safest option for their children. About half a dozen worried parents ultimately decided to take their children home.

Much to everyone's surprise, the Headmaster gave notice that the sorting and welcoming feast would soon take place. It was in everyone's best interest that they resume a normal routine as quickly as possible.

Sleep was hard to come by after the feast had ended, but one by one the Gryffindors succumbed to their tiredness and went to their dorms to sleep.

Harry and Hermione were up early the next morning and met in the common room. They sat on the couch in front of the fire and talked again about the attack. Forty minutes later a sleepy looking Ron trudged down the stairs and they left for breakfast with him.

Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules for the year. Harry noticed that his schedule no longer included divination and no other special class had been organized to fill the time. "Potter, I trust you will fill the gaps in your schedule with something acceptable."

"Yes Professor," Harry assured her. He had an idea of how he was going to fill his time for this part of the day. Harry walked Hermione to ancient Runes, while Ron and most of the other Gryffindors made their way to Divination. After leaving Hermione, Harry walked up to the hospital wing.

Harry hesitated at the door before he opened it. As soon as he opened the door Madam Pomfrey bustled towards him. "Hello Potter, I must say that I didn't really expect to see you here until later in the term. What seems to be the problem today?"

Harry gave a bashful smile, "Actually Madam Pomfrey, there's nothing wrong with me at all. Since I only have one option now, I was wondering if I could come and help you out in the hospital wing. As often as I wind up here, it would be good to know how to heal some of my own wounds."

Poppy gave Harry a rare smile. "I would be happy to have the help, Harry."

Harry stuck around until class time was almost over. He then went to find Hermione and together they walked to History of Magic. They were both surprised to see Professor McGonagall seated in the back corner of the room with a clipboard in her hands.

Once the class was assembled, they talked amongst themselves as they waited for Professor Binns to float through the blackboard. Instead a tall man with black hair walked through the door beside the blackboard. Much to the astonishment of the class the man was dressed as a muggle chef, complete with hat.

"Bonjour la classe, mon nam est Professeur Black. Today we will discuss la recette de la révolution. Sirius continued on in a thick French accent as he discussed in detail the causes of the goblin rebellion of 1612. Minerva McGonagall smiled at the class as they laughed and asked questions.

After lunch, the Gryffindors had defence against the dark arts. Most of the class had been expecting another reincarnation of Mad Eye Moody. Kingsley started his class by introducing himself and discussing what was entailed in his job as an auror.

"If memory serves me correctly, I heard that the students of Hogwarts were involved in a duelling club three years ago. I would like to have two volunteers who are willing to duel with me?" No one volunteered and Kingsley frowned. Fortunately he saw Seamus talking with his friend Dean Thomas.

"Thank you for volunteering gentlemen, I would like the two of you to come up front. " Professor Shacklebolt waved his wand and a space was cleared at the front of the classroom.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and bowed to Kingsley the way that Lockhart had shown them. As soon as they had taken their eyes off of the professor, he had them bound, gagged, and was holding their wands. The class looked scandalized that a professor would cheat in a duel.

Kingsley looked at him with no remorse on his face. "Never, not ever do you take your eyes off of your opponent. Death eaters and other dark wizards do not play nice. My job is to prepare you to survive an attack by a dark wizard." He then began teaching them about different protection spells.

The fifth year students finished their first day of class complaining about all the homework that they had to do and this was only the first day of classes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning in charms class, Hermione was amazed that Harry had actually been faster than Hermione to master the spell that had been taught that day. It happened again in transfiguration glass. She discussed the improvement in Harry's magic with him at lunch time. Both students were stymied by his rapid improvement and resolved to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it.

Friday afternoon ended with double defence against the dark arts. All of the fifth years were looking forward to the class. Several of their classmates even left lunch early to get a good seat. Once all the Gryffindors were seated they waited patiently for Professor Shacklebolt to arrive. The students were beginning to wonder what was happening after fifteen minutes. Lavender was drawing hearts on her schedule. Dean, Seamus, and Ron were talking about quidditch.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was blown off of its hinges and three masked people entered the room and started casting spells. Hermione cast a shield spell while Harry banished a desk at one of the attackers and fired a stunner while the attacker was distracted by the desk.

Within seconds there were only Harry and Hermione battling ferociously against the remaining attacker. Kingsley walked into the classroom from his office door. "Cease fire," he shouted. The attacker quickly broke off the attack. Harry and Hermione kept their wands pointed at their attacker until he took his mask off. Both teens were surprised to see that it was John Dawlish. The other attackers turned out to be Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"Harry, Hermione; stand down please." Only then, did they lower their wands. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. I would like the two of you to go see professor McGonagall. She has something that she wants to discuss with you."

Before they left the classroom, Harry and Hermione heard Kingsley lay into the class about letting their guard down. "If this had been a real attack then all of you except Harry and Hermione would be dead right now. He scowled at the class and assigned them eighteen inches of parchment on the necessity of preparation and remaining alert.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall's office, hand in hand. They discussed why they were being sent to her and why they had been sent from defence against the dark arts before completing an assignment or receiving any homework. They knocked on the professor's door in her office were Remus, Tonks, and John Dawlish. Both Harry and Hermione were perplexed. How on earth did the three adults reach McGonagall's office before them? Their favourite professor just looked over at the fireplace. Harry and Hermione got the message.

"I would like to congratulate the two of you. It seems that of all the classes so far, you two are the only ones to survive the simulated attack. I was explaining to Auror Dawlish that both of you had advanced training from Professor Flitwick last year."

There was a large smile on Dawlish's face. "After observing the way that the two of you fought in that mock attack, I would say that both of you have the aptitude necessary to be aurors. You should consider it as a possible career."

"Thank you sir, but what we did wasn't all that special." Hermione smiled at the group. "There were only three of you and over twenty students. It was easy to fire at the three of you when you were trying to stun an entire class of students. I don't know about Harry, but I was thinking of a different career choice."

Everybody in the office turned toward Harry. "At this point in my life I'm not really sure what I want to do sir. It seems that my whole life has been about fighting dark wizards and quite frankly, I'm not sure if I want to be an auror or not. Actually, what I'm thinking of right now is a career in sports medicine."

Everyone in the office was shocked. For Harry, it was the first time he had managed to put into words what he was thinking about doing with his life. Hermione's smile was radiant. "When did you start thinking about this, Harry?"

"I'm not really sure; I think it was some time after your dad showed me the video of his knee surgery. After that, the wheels just started spinning. I figure that I can go to a muggle university for a while and then finish my training after playing quiditch for a few years."

Remus and the two aurors said goodbye and left Professor McGonagall's office. After pouring her favourite students a cup of tea and feeding them a ginger newt, she talked to them about her reason for taking them out of class.

"I assume that the two of you would still like to train to be animagi?" both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads eagerly. "Excellent, we will meet for two hours each Sunday morning. If I am unavailable, then I will get Professor Black to help you." Professor McGonagall almost laughed as she mentioned Sirius. .

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Arthur Weasley was having a rough week. He and his aurors had been torched for their heavy handed methods by none other than Rita Skeeter. Right now he was attending a press conference with Amelia Bones. Minister Bones had staunchly defended her head of the D.M.L.E. and quickly pointed out how many lives had been saved by the aurors swift and decisive action.

During the question time, a reporter in the back of the room directed his question at Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, do you mind telling us how you knew that the death eaters would target the Hogwarts express? If you knew about the attack in advance then why did you let those children board the train?"

"The fact of the matter is that I didn't know that the train would be attacked. I find it reprehensible that you would even suggest that we would use innocent children to bait a trap. Just because the Hogwarts express had never been attacked before, didn't mean that it wouldn't happen eventually. I stationed aurors on the train as a precautionary measure. It is unfortunate that I found it necessary to guard our children, but it was fortunate that those entrusted to protect our children were there and ready to respond.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, how do you respond to the allegation that the tactics that you authorized for the aurors makes them little better than the death eaters they were fighting against? I mean you can't honestly expect us to believe that the end justifies the means in this situation."

Arthur took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was doing his best to control the anger that threatened to burst forth. "Before I answer your question, I have a few questions for you. Did you have any relatives on the Hogwarts express when it was attacked?"

"Yes sir, I had a son and a daughter on the train."

"I see, and was either of them hurt."

"No sir."

"Very well then, I think you have the answer to your question."

"How can you justify the deaths of twenty seven death eaters and the serious injury of four more?"

"Let's cut through this load of dragon dung and get straight to the point shall we. Seven hundred students made it to Hogwarts. The most seriously injured student only had cuts and bruises. One auror had two of his ribs broken. On the other hand the terrorists that attacked the train will never again attack innocent children. We are at war with the terrorist known as Lord Voldemort. The position of my department and the ministry is that we will not bow to anyone. This is war ladies and gentlemen, and by Merlin, we will do whatever is necessary to ensure our loved ones are safe and sound."

There was a large round of applause from the side of the room, where every available auror had gathered to show support for their boss.

Minister Bones and Arthur Weasley followed the aurors into another meeting room. Madam Bones' secretary was their waiting for them. The aurors that had defended the train were given letters of commendation. For his heroics on the night, John Dawlish was awarded the Order of Merlin second class.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Late on Saturday evening while patrolling the hallways, Harry and Hermione met up with Professor Dumbledore. He invited the two of them up to his office to discuss Harry and Hermione's concerns as well as a matter that he had to discuss with them.

The two Gryffindor prefects sat across from the ancient Headmaster. "Are the two of you enjoying your classes so far this year? Dumbledore asked with that ever present twinkle in his eye.

"Defence against the dark arts and History of magic have been brilliant so far." Hermione enthused. "Who knew that Sirius was such a brilliant teacher?"

"Potions class is about the same as always, sir. I seem to have a much easier time brewing potions than I did the last four years. That's kind of what we wanted to talk about, Professor. Hermione and I both noticed that I was having a much easier time with my summer homework than in the past."

"Then this week, in almost every class Harry was able to master the spells just as quickly if not quicker than I can. Do you know any reason for this, sir?"

"That is very interesting, indeed. I'm not sure that I can explain everything to your satisfaction or not. You do know that both of Harry's parents were powerfully magical." Harry and Hermione kept their eyes on the headmaster. "I believe that the horcrux attached to Harry's soul was leaching off some of his power and abilities. Without that power drain, Harry's abilities should be much closer to if not superior to his parents. It also doesn't hurt that he now studies just as hard as his lovely and intelligent girlfriend."

Hermione's face lit up at the compliment. "Thank you sir, that explains a lot of our questions for the time being."

"You are most welcome, Hermione. Now the reason that I was looking for Harry is that the goblins have found Hufflepuff's cup in the vault of one of Voldemort's most devote followers – Bellatrix Lestrange. In return for the cup they are asking to be allowed to harvest the carcass of the Basalisk in the chamber of secrets. Unfortunately there is only wizard who is able to access the chamber."

"I don't have a problem with that sir, but if I have lost Voldemort's soul fragment, won't I also have lost the ability to speak parsel tongue?"

"That could be a problem, but if you allow me to access the memory of you opening the secret entrance, then I will be able to duplicate the command and access the chamber."

Dumbledore instructed Harry to concentrate on the memory of him and Ron opening the chamber. Harry did as he was told and Dumbledore withdrew the long wispy strand of memory. Satisfied that he had what he needed, Dumbledore bid goodnight to his guests.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been another long night of quidditch practice. Angelina Johnson had been determined that her team repeat as champions. The team only left the practice pitch when it had become too dark to see. In the change room, Angelina informed the team that they would be having an all day practice on the nineteenth.

"I'm sorry Angelina, but I can't make it to practice on Saturday." Harry stopped speaking abruptly as he saw the anger flash across Angelina's face.

"Just why can't you make it Potter? Have you landed yourself in detention with Snape again?" Angelina tried to ask in a light tone; her eyes and forceful gestures told of the anger building up inside her.

"Nothing like that, Angelina. It's just that Saturday is Hermione's birthday and I've planned to spend the day with her." Harry replied tentatively. "Hermione's muggle born and in the muggle world turning sixteen is an important milestone for a girl.

"I see, you're little girlfriend is having another birthday and she wants you to spend the day with her. So you desert your teammates and go running to her. I'm not impressed with your attitude, Potter. In fact if you miss Saturday's practice then you just might find yourself watching quidditch this year instead of playing it." Angelina shouted at Harry.

Harry's fists clenched at his side. His face turned red in anger. "If that's the way you want it, then I'll just leave my quidditch robes here. That way you won't have to go looking for a new set." Harry balled the robes in his hands and threw them at his captain's feet. He grabbed his broom and stormed out of the change room and into the castle. Before he knew it, Harry was inside the common room. He marched past everybody, including Hermione, and marched straight to his dorm. After closing the curtains that surrounded his bed, Harry threw himself down on it and tried to go to sleep.

Hermione was wondering what was wrong with Harry. She was just about to go to him, when the portrait hole opened and the rest of the team entered the common room. She noted how five of the team members sat as far from Angelina as possible. Hermione felt Angelina glaring daggers at her.

Hermione walked over to Ron and the twins. She was about to ask Ron what had happened, when he excused himself to go say goodnight to Hannah. "What happened at practice that has Harry so upset and Angelina looking like she wants to hex me?"

"Sorry Hermione, but I would rather let Harry explain things to you." Katie explained to the worried girl.

"Alright then, I'm just going to work on my homework for a while."

Once she was nearly the last one left in the common room, Hermione went to her dorm and got changed into her pyjamas and went back to the common room to wait for Harry. She didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes after the last student went to bed; Harry made his way downstairs and sat beside Hermione. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and placed a hand over Hermione's heart. He found comfort in its steady rhythm.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at practice tonight, Harry?" She placed her ear over Harry's heart and listened to it beating in his chest.

"I quit the team after Angelina got mad at me for wanting to spend your birthday with you rather than at practice. "

Hermione raised her head from his chest and looked Harry in the eyes. "You didn't have to do that for me Harry. I would be perfectly happy spending time with you after your practice."

"Of course I did Hermione; you're the most important person in the world to me. Besides, you only turn sixteen once and I'm planning on making your birthday special." Hermione kissed Harry tenderly again and placed her ear over Harry's heart.

Professor McGonagall found the pair sitting on the couch together. The only sign that either was awake was Harry gently running his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"What's this I hear about you quitting the quidditch team, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked as she sat in a chair facing them. You know the plans I made to spend with Hermione. Well, Angelina thought I should be at practice all day instead of spending time with Hermione. She gave me a choice between the two and I chose Hermione over quidditch."

Hermione didn't say anything as she had drifted off to sleep earlier in the evening. "I see your point Harry. In the morning I will have a chat with Miss. Johnson. If she apologizes and asks you to rejoin the team, will you consider returning?"

"Normally, I would accept in a heartbeat Professor, but this time I want to talk it over with Hermione first."

"Very well, shall I schedule a meeting with you and Miss. Johnson in my office after classes tomorrow?"

"If it's not too much trouble Professor, I would like to hold off until Monday. That way everybody has time to calm down and think about the situation."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Friday came and went in a wave of nervous anticipation for Harry. By the time that they had reached defence against the dark arts class, he was having trouble focusing on the lesson. Sirius met Harry and Hermione outside the classroom and escorted them to the Gryffindor common room. The teens packed overnight bags and went back down to Professor Black's office. The trio traveled by floo powder to the Granger's home.

A large family dinner was waiting for them. Harry and Hermione had decided to leave the discussion about the quidditch situation until after they returned to Hogwarts on Sunday. For Paul and Amanda it was like heaven on earth to their daughter again after she had been away for less than three weeks.

Hermione woke up to a bouquet of flowers on her bed side table. She inhaled the sweet fragrance after spending a night in her own bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where there was a huge breakfast waiting for her and a large pile of presents on the buffet.

There was the usual assortment of books, but there were also magical ones that had been given to her by Sirius and Remus. Tonks gave Hermione a set of magical earrings. Against the wall was a package from Harry which appeared to be a broom. The last gift that she opened was a midnight blue dress from her parents. It was unlike any of the previous dresses she had tucked in her closet. Hermione gushed over her first grown up dress.

After helping Hermione carry her gifts to her room, Harry pulled her back downstairs and grabbed her new broom as they went outside. "Harry James Potter, if you think that you are going to get me on that thing, then you have another thing coming" Hermione raged at him.

"Come on Hermione; just have a go on it. Please." Harry than gave her a sad puppy look that melted her heart. "You know how horrible the school brooms are. I had this one customized for you."

"Oh alright," Hermione relented a little. She set the Silver Star touring broom on the ground. She held out her right hand and firmly gave the command, "up." The broom rose slowly into her hand. Almost reluctantly, she climbed the broom and took it for a little flight around the wooded area at the back of their house. As Hermione gained confidence, she flew the broom a little faster and practiced turning a little quicker. Hermione had a big smile on her face as she landed beside Harry.

"Do you know the best thing about your broom, Hermione?" Harry asked while barely keeping the grin off of his face.

"No; what's the best thing about my broom, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry climbed onto the broom behind her and whispered in her ear, "It's big enough for two." He pulled himself close to Hermione and wrapped his hands around her middle. Together they kicked off of the ground and flew around the inside perimeter of the property. Hermione spotted a clearing in the woods and landed the broom. Together Harry and Hermione enjoyed some alone time, until it was time to go back to the house for lunch.

After lunch, Hermione's parents took her to get her driver's permit. Hermione hadn't practiced driving since she had left for school, but still managed to pass the test easily. Waiting for her in the car park was a 1979 red triumph spitfire convertible. It was in immaculate condition as her parents had paid to have it restored to its original condition. Hermione shrieked happily and hugged both of her parents. Her dad handed her the key and Hermione drove her car home – with the top down of course.

Harry met a glowing Hermione at the door. "Hi Harry, would you like to go for a ride in my car?"

"Of course I would, Hermione. Unfortunately, I can't go right now as I have to get ready for dinner and so do you. I think your new dress would be perfect for tonight."

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look, before he turned and headed up to his room. Amanda came home and found that Hermione was still standing at the doorway with her mouth open. She smiled at her daughter.

"Come on Hermione; let's get you ready for your big date." She led Hermione by the hand and into her bedroom. "Go take a shower sweetheart and I'll help you with your hair and makeup when you're finished. Harry made a reservation for the two of you at that new French restaurant on the outskirts of London." Hermione's face lit up again and she hurried of to the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was finished in the shower and her mum was helping her get dressed. Harry waited with Paul and Sirius as Amanda led her daughter down the stairs. Amanda insisted that she take another photo of the couple dressed up for a special date. Harry held the car door open for Hermione and then sat in the passenger seat.

Harry had Hermione order for him as she spoke French. He wasn't too sure what he was eating, but Harry was sure it was excellent. He spent most of the dinner lost in Hermione's eyes. A trio of musicians were playing some soft jazz. Together they swayed to the music as they held each other close.

When they arrived home, Hermione noticed that Sirius had magically expanded the garage and driveway as she pulled her car into the new stall. Harry and Hermione enjoyed a lengthy snogging session in the car until Paul turned the light on inside the garage. Before they exited her car, Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, "Thank you Harry, this has been the best Birthday of my life."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Hermione. You've always done so much for me and it feels good to show you how much I love you." They kissed one last time and made their way inside.

Hermione went to sleep with a smile on her face. Harry had helped to make sure that this was the best birthday ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Bon Homme

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

**A.N. Sorry about having Hermione get her driver's licence at the age of 16 in the last chapter. Where I live in Canada, teenagers are allowed to get a learner's licence at age 14 and a driver's licence at age 16.**

Hermione woke up the next morning and wondered if yesterday had been a dream. The events of the day flashed across her mind and made her smile. Waking up in her own bed after her birthday for the first time in years was how her amazing day started. The gifts and going flying with Harry had been memorable. Getting her driver's licence and the new car was also unforgettable. Hermione thought hard and decided that Harry holding her close as they swayed to the music in that little French restaurant was her absolute favourite memory of what had been the best day of her life. A Cheshire like grin spread across her face as she contemplated how she would reward Harry for making her so happy.

After having a warm shower, she got ready for the day. She looked across the hall and saw that Harry was pretending to read. She noticed that there seemed to be a dreamy smile on his face. His eyes seemed to be fixed on nothing and Hermione knew that he was remembering her birthday as well. Not being able to restrain herself anymore, Hermione snuck into the room and pounced on Harry. He let out a groan as Hermione landed on him a bit harder than she had intended to. She proceeded to kiss every bit of his face and neck that she could reach. After five or ten minutes, there came a discreet knock on the door. Harry and Hermione understood the intended message and broke apart.

After straightening their clothes, they went downstairs for breakfast with the rest of their extended family. They still had a few hours before they needed to return to school and Hermione was undecided about what to do with the rest of her morning.

The morning meal was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. She graciously accepted an invitation to join everyone for breakfast. "I came here this morning to give you your first lesson on becoming an Anamagi. That way you can have a few extra hours with your family. In fact I will grant the two of you permission to stay until curfew." Professor McGonagall got up and handed Hermione a small brightly wrapped present.

Hermione unwrapped an old book titled 'A Native American Guide to Animagi Transfiguration' by Destiny Littlechild. Professor McGonagall explained that this was the text she had used when learning to be an animagus. There were other books that were available, but this was her favourite.

"Why don't the two of you go enjoy some time outside before I give you your lesson."

Harry and Hermione went outside and decided to fly to a secluded spot on Hermione's broom. They found the same clearing that they had yesterday. They sat together with their backs up against an old tree. "Harry, I think that you should ask Angelina if you can rejoin the quidditch team." Hermione began cautiously. "I know that you quit because she gave you an ultimatum, and I'm flattered that you chose me over the game. It's just that quidditch is one of the things that defines you."

Harry planted a light kiss on the top of her head. "Are you sure that you don't mind? I mean there is a lot of time where I will be at practice and we could have spent that time together."

"Of course I'm sure about it, Harry." Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously as she thought about how she wanted to phrase what she was going to say next. "I also think that you should apologize to Angelina and the team. You've been a part of the quidditch team since you started at Hogwarts and you put yourself before the team when you wanted to spend my birthday with me."

Harry's facial muscles tightened and he began to breathe harder. "Hermione, making your birthday memorable was important to me. There was no way that I wasn't going to spend the day with you."

"I appreciate that Harry, but you challenged Angelina's leadership and fractured the team. Even if you don't play again, you have to help fix this."

Harry and Hermione's conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall rocketing towards them on ancient looking broom. She rose to the height of the tree tops and went into a steep power dive. Professor McGonagall pulled up just before hitting the grass. Hermione let out a little shriek, while Harry just stared at Minerva with is mouth open.

Harry looked in admiration at the green coloured handle of her ancient racing broom with gold lettering on both sides. On one side there was a golden talon and the words #7 Minnie McGonagall; on the other side was written Nimbus Revolution. The transfiguration Professor followed Harry's gaze. "Yes Harry, I played seeker for the Holyhead Harpies before I began a career in teaching. Now if you two are ready to begin, I found the perfect place for our first lesson. Follow me."

Professor McGonagall took off into the sky and they followed her to a large clearing on the other side of the woods. Minerva waved her wand and the rocks on the ground arranged themselves into a large circle with four spokes. She then picked up a small rock and held it to the sky before clutching it to her heart. Minerva set the rock down on one of the rocks around the outside of the circle. Harry and Hermione looked at Minerva curiously.

"This is a medicine wheel. The aboriginal people of North America use it to teach about many different things. The circle represents the four directions, the four nations of the earth, the four stages of life and the four dimesions of self. We always walk around the circle in the same direction that the earth travels around the sun. When we enter the circle, we will enter from the East. It is the direction of new beginnings. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione had a million questions racing through her head and couldn't resist the first one that popped into her mind. "Professor, what was the meaning of the small stone that you placed before you entered the circle?"

"That is called a grandmother stone and I placed it there to give thanks and to ask for direction."

"Why are you teaching us this, instead of just teaching us about the transfiguration that was involved?" Harry questioned her.

"The Native Americans were among the first peoples to achieve full human to animal transfiguration. Some of these magical people were so adapt at this method of transfiguration, that they could transfigure themselves into any animal that they wanted to. They were known as shape shifters. Now let's get on with the lesson." Mistress Paws began to walk around the outside of the circle.

"The four dimensions of self are the emotional, the mental, the physical, and the spiritual. If one part of our lives is out of balance then everything is out of balance." Mistress Paws led them into the center of the circle. "When we stand in the center of our lives and are fully balanced only then can we truly see the possibilities that life has to offer." Minerva spent the next two hours instructing her young charges on the importance of balance and introducing them to meditation.

After a light lunch, Hermione and Harry took a ride in her convertible. After they returned home, her parents and extended family also insisted on getting a ride. The family decided to eat at a local restaurant. After an evening of light conversation, Harry Hermione, and Sirius returned to the school.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Classes the next day were pretty much a blur for Harry. A night of sleeping on Hermione's advice had made everything she said make sense. After transfiguration class, Harry asked Professor McGonagall if the whole team and Hermione could come to the meeting. Surprisingly word of Harry quitting the quidditch team had not gone beyond the team itself.

Classes ended and Harry took Hermione's hand and led her directly to Professor McGonagall's office. They sat and waited quietly for the rest of the team to arrive. Angelina was a little upset when she saw her teammates there. With a comforting squeeze of Hermione's hand Harry stood up and looked Angelina in the eyes. "Angelina, I know that you expected the meeting to be just between the two of us, but I asked that the rest of the team be here as well. I was disrespectful to you in front of the whole team and I thought that it was only fitting that I apologize to you in front of the whole team. I'm sorry that I was disrespectful to you and I apologize for putting myself ahead of the team. I hope that you can forgive me and if it's possible, I was wondering if my spot on the team was still available."

Angelina had been expecting many things to happen in the meeting. Having Harry begin the proceedings by apologizing to her wasn't one of them. She dabbed at the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "Thank you Harry. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch. I know how important Hermione is to you and I know that I shouldn't have sprung a surprise practice on the team." Angelina got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You can have your spot on the team back on one condition, Harry. You have to bring the female members of the team and Hermione – breakfast in bed." Angelina looked around the room and saw her two teammates as well as Hermione and Professor McGonagall almost fell off their chairs.

Harry sputtered with his mouth open for a few minutes. "How am I supposed to get up to your dorm? You know as well as I do that the stairs are charmed." Harry looked over at the twins and they just shrugged their shoulders.

The four girls put their heads together and whispered amongst themselves for a minute. The sinking feeling in Harry's stomach was confirmed when Hermione stuck her head up from the group. "Oh and Harry; we want you dressed in your swim trunks." Even Professor McGonagall burst out laughing.

Harry tried to talk to the twins about his predicament. They just laughed at him and one of them teased, "Sorry mate, but that's impossible – even for us."

Hermione of course refused to help him. No matter how much she begged and pleaded while the couple was working on their home work. Harry was so desperate that he even borrowed Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts, A History.'

Harry fell asleep in front of the fire and only woke up when he caught sight of a familiar looking house elf cleaning the common room. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms. "Dobby?" he whispered to his small friend. Harry asked Dobby to sit beside him and together they worked out a solution to the problem. Dobby's plan while dubious at best was better than Harry trying to fly through the girls' window on his firebolt.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Down in the Slytherin common room another late night plot was being hatched. "The dark lord's time is over. He will not win this war." Blaise Zabinni whispered harshly. "What we need to do is find a new dark lord."

"You're wrong Blaise, we don't need to find the next dark lord; we need to create the next dark lord. Imagine the power we would wield if he helped the next great dark lord ascend to power. But who is ambitious enough to take on this role?" Theodore whispered fervently. Even in the Slytherin common it was not safe to talk openly about supporting the dark arts. Fear of being found out by the aurors was usually enough to stall such talk.

Pansy Parkinson almost laughed, "Potter! No one would ever suspect that he would ever go dark, yet back in second year people were convinced he was the heir of Slytherin and he is a parsel mouth. It's perfect."

"You must have caught some strange disease from Malfoy if you think that Potter would ever go dark."

"He would, if we provide the proper motivation. If his mudblood whore was to kill herself because of the pressure of dating Potter, then we could have Daphne and Tracey seduce Potter to our side."

The three Slytherins talked and plotted long into the night. When they went to sleep, it was with a certainty that they could take over the wizarding world.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry woke up early the next morning. He showered and changed into his swim trunks and covered himself with his invisibility cloak. Slowly and carefully, he made his way to the kitchens where he met Dobby and four other house elves. Each elf, except for Dobby, had a large breakfast balanced on a tray. Dobby reached for Harry's hand and they all apparated to the seventh year girl's dorms.

All four girls had decided to sleep in the same dorm in order to make it easier for Harry to deliver breakfast. They awoke with a start as they heard five pops sound in the dorm. Harry took off his invisibility cloak. The girls laughed and whistled as Harry delivered a breakfast tray to each of the girls. He then sat on the bed that Hermione was sleeping in and began nibbling on her breakfast.

What Harry had failed to notice was that all four of the girls were wearing bright red lipstick. On Hermione's signal, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all attacked Harry. As Hermione held him in place the three Chasers kissed Harry all over his face and neck. When Harry finally quit struggling, Hermione joined in the fun.

Harry tried to use his invisibility cloak to hide as he walked down to the common room, but Hermione took the cloak and ran into one of the other dorms with it. In the end he was escorted down the stairs by the three chasers to the hoots, hollers and whistles of the entire female population of Gryffindor tower. Hermione met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, returned his cloak and gave him a kiss for being such a good sport.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tuesday evening was not something that Professor Snape was looking forward to. He had been summoned to Professor McGonagall's office in order to discuss the results of his evaluation. It had been unfortunate that she had chosen the lesson that was shared between the second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

With a deep sense of foreboding he knocked on the door to her office. "Good evening Severus, I'm glad that you could find the time to come and discuss your evaluation. Let's start with the good points. I appreciate that you engage your students in hands on activities. Your control of classroom discipline was impressive, but a tad heavy handed."

Professor Snape just sat in his chair without making a comment. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"That being said Severus, I am appalled at the lack of sound pedagogy that you apply to your classroom instruction. Waving your wand at the board and instructing the class to, "Try not to blow the classroom up, because I have a class right after this one." is not suitable instruction. Also, it is good that you supervise your students closely, but I'm sure that they would produce better results if you did not berate them while they brewed their potions. In the future, I expect a much more professional atmosphere in your class. The next time I come for an evaluation, I will expect to see improvement in your instruction."

"I see Deputy Headmistress, if there is nothing else then I will be going now." Severus repeated in a dull monotone.

"No that is not bloody all, Severus. What happened to you? You used to have such a passion for learning and by Merlin I will be damned to the seven hells if you didn't teach Horace Slughorn a thing or two about brewing potions."

"Life happened, Minerva." Snape said with acid in his voice.

"If you don't have the passion or the desire to do the job anymore, than Severus I implore you to step down. Let somebody else have this job and find something that you enjoy doing. I know that you are a gifted potions master, Severus. If this isn't your calling anymore, then maybe you would like to take a job at the ministry. Brewing wolfsbane potion and trying to improve it would be a suitable use for your skills."

Professor Snape's face softened for a brief moment. "I'll consider your advice, Minerva. Goodnight." He rose from his chair and picked up the piece of parchment and retired to his quarters.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lessons, quidditch practice and life in general were going smoothly for Harry and Hermione. As Halloween approached, Hermione could sense Harry's mood darkening. She knew that the night was always a rough time for Harry. They decided to have a private dinner in the common room and shared a bath in the prefects' bathroom until it was time for curfew.

In a bath full of warm foamy water the two sat in the bath. Hermione's back was to the wall of the tub. Harry was sitting with his back to her while she played with his hair. "I know that I should be over them by now, Hermione. It's just hard to celebrate the day my parents died with a feast. This is much nicer. No trolls in the dungeon, or basilisks attacking the school; just you and me and a tub full of water. I wish that we could stay this way forever."

Hermione moved around front of Harry, so that she could kiss him properly. "Just consider this payback for arranging the most wonderful birthday of my life." Harry's hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it inched up Hermione's neck and grasped the string holding her bikini top. "Harry, if you pull that tie, I'm going to hex your bits off. I may be hopelessly in love with you, but we are still in a public place and anyone could walk in on us." Harry removed his hand like it had been burned.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The morning of the first quidditch match of the season arrived. It was a cool summer morning and their feet left tracks on the frost covered grass as they marched out to the changing room. Their match was against Slytherin and no one on the team was sure what kind of team the Slytherins would field. All that was known about the team was the tactics that they would use.

Harry stepped out on the pitch with the rest of his team. He looked across at his opponents and noticed that Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were playing chaser and they had the stunningly pretty Daphne Greengass playing seeker. Harry thought the Slytherins would use Daphne to distract him, much like the Ravenclaws had used Cho Chang in his last match.

Daphne smiled brightly at Harry and made a real show of mounting her broom. Harry wasn't paying attention to Daphne as he was looking up in the Gryffindor section for Hermione. He looked over at Ron, and saw that their new keeper was indeed distracted by Daphne. Shaking his head, Harry grinned at Ron and thought to himself that Oliver Wood would never have let himself be distracted by a female when there was a quidditch match to be won.

Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air. Harry soared up high above the game. He noticed that Daphne was circling the Gryffindor goal and made no sign that she was looking for the golden snitch. As the Slytherin chasers raced towards the Gryffindor goal, Ron made no move to save the quaffle as Daphne had chosen that moment to hike up her robe and scratch her knee. The quaffle sailed right past his ear and Ron was oblivious.

Angelina called a timeout and began to berate Ron about paying attention to the game. She was helped out by Hannah Abbot who raced down to the pitch and slapped Ron hard across the face. "You better focus on the game Ronald, or the only thing that you will be kissing is my arse goodbye."

Once the game resumed, Ron only had his eye on the quaffle and there was nothing that Daphne could do to distract him. In the meantime, Harry had been unable to find the snitch. It was clear that Daphne was only put in the game to be a distraction to the male Gryffindors.

When that tactic failed the Slytherin's resorted to their usual style of play. Fred and George stepped up brilliantly and parried Slytherin's illegal attacks with accurate hits of the bludger.

Gryffindor was up 70 – 10 when Harry spotted the snitch. It was fluttering around the left hoop at the Slytherin end of the field. Pretending to be upset with the Slytherin's antics, Harry sped directly at their keeper. At the last second the goalie dodged out of Harry's way. Harry flew past him and stretched out a hand to grab the center ring. He used his momentum to turn him 270 degrees and flew off after the snitch. It was an easy capture, even if he had nearly dislocated his shoulder to do it.

He landed on the ground and was mobbed by his teammates. Fred and George left for the kitchens to knick food for the celebration. Harry sought out Hermione, who congratulated him as only she could.

On the last day of classes before Christmas holidays, Hagrid gave the fifth years the class off and allowed them to build snowmen in the knee deep snow.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Inside the Slytherin Common room, Blaise, Pansy and Theo were fine tuning their plan to kill Hermione Granger. They were getting frustrated because the Gryffindor princess never seemed to be alone. If Harry wasn't with her, then there was a group of friends that seemed to surround her.

"The only time that the mudblood ever seems to be alone is when she watches Potter and his teammates practicing quidditch." lamented Theodore Nott.

"Then that is where we will have to strike." cackled Pansy. Again the trio put their heads together and plotted the best way to kill Granger.

"You understand that we are only going to get one shot at this and if we fail then we will have to flee for our lives." Blaise added in a cautious voice.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with visions of a long holiday away from the pressures of school dancing in their heads.


End file.
